


Seu coração é sua obra-prima (e eu vou mantê-lo seguro)

by where_is_hedwig



Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (more than i expected), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Traumatic Experiences, Run Away Era, Side Ships, Slow Burn, little angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_is_hedwig/pseuds/where_is_hedwig
Summary: — Soobin, um Monitor da Lufa-Lufa — Yeonjun repetiu, embolsando o envelope.Talvez Hogwarts estivesse relaxando, enviando estudantes desse modo.Talvez pensassem que um rosto amigável convenceria Yeonjun.Talvez estivessem certos.**tradução do trabalho original de @taegirights, todos os créditos destinados ao perfil.**translation of original work by @taegirights, all credits to the account.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Histórias em Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931851
Kudos: 11





	1. Yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your heart is your masterpiece (and I'll keep it safe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073653) by [taegirights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights). 



> bora família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Yeonjun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e parou de andar. Respirando pesadamente pelo nariz, ele se virou, o olhar aguçado.

Os últimos dias de verão, misturados com a chuva da noite passada, faziam tudo parecer pesado com umidade. Os raios dourados de sol se esgueiravam por entre as folhas das árvores antes de a noite fazer sua aparição.

Ele espiou a rua antes de voltar a andar, apenas para ouvir outros passos contra o concreto molhado seguindo-o segundos depois.

— Quem tá aí? — Yeonjun se virou novamente, olhando para a rua vazia atrás dele. Ele estalou a língua ao se virar para olhar para frente de novo — Merda!

Uma figura alta se encontrava estática à sua frente, fazendo Yeonjun cair sentado na calçada. O menino parado em sua frente pareceu assustado com sua reação, mas então estendeu uma mão para ele.

— Você tá bem?

Yeonjun encarou a mão, mas se levantou sozinho.

— Quem é você? E por que tá me seguindo?

O menino alto o encarou por um segundo, sua franja preta cobrindo suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Eu… — o menino agarrou sua mochila rapidamente, abrindo o zíper e procurando algo.

Yeonjun deu um passo para trás, mas isso fez o estranho olhá-lo com olhos arregalados.

— Meu nome é Soobin — o estranho engoliu em seco. Suas feições delicadas mostravam o quão nervoso estava — Eu sou o Monitor da-

— Uau — Yeonjun riu amargamente enquanto desviava o olhar do menino de cabelos pretos — Monitor?

— Sim, nós-

— Eles tão mandando alunos pra me buscar agora? — Yeonjun colocou as mãos nos bolsos — Um Monitor? — ele repetiu sarcasticamente — Você tá substituindo uma coruja, agora, ou o quê?

— Em breve vou ser o Monitor Chefe — o outro menino piscou, confuso com a resposta de Yeonjun.

— Claro que vai — Yeonjun assentiu com sobrancelhas franzidas — Enfim, — ele começou antes que o tal Monitor pudesse responder — não tô interessado. Brigado.

— Esse é o último ano que você pode ir pra Hogwarts — ele falava sério agora, e tirou um envelope familiar do bolso — Eles realmente querem que você vá.

— Já disse que não quero.

— Se isso for por causa da sua mãe-

— E se for, hein? — Yeonjun estava ficando irritado agora, e se perguntou se o Monitor usaria magia numa briga.

Ele meio que queria descobrir.

— Eles se foram — ele disse suavemente — O Lorde das Trevas e todos os seus seguidores…

— Como você tem tanta certeza? Disseram que tinham partido aquela vez, também.

— Eu sei que é assustador, mas… — ele esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço — Se esse for o caso, você na verdade vai estar mais seguro lá do que aqui.

— Eu não tô com medo, eu tô com raiva.

— E é compreensível — o Monitor estendeu sua mão com o envelope — Só… pensa um pouco.

— Soobin!

Yeonjun olhou para trás e viu outro menino vindo na direção deles em uma bicicleta. Ele parou ao lado deles com um sorriso.

O Monitor empurrou o envelope para Yeonjun de novo, que o recebeu apressadamente, antes de encarar o menino de cabelo descolorido ao lado.

— Vamos — Soobin disse quando o outro desceu da bicicleta para andar ao lado dele.

— Você achou ele tão rápido, muito Lufa-Lufa — o loiro olhou para ele com um sorriso.

— Cala a boca.

Yeonjun os observou enquanto os dois se afastavam antes de olhar para o envelope com o selo vermelho. Olhando para cima de novo, ele flagrou o menino do cabelo descolorido encarando-o antes de se virar novamente.

Ele suspirou antes de começar a andar, indo particularmente devagar, já que os três pareciam estar indo na mesma direção. Ele ainda podia vê-los andando uns metros à frente, e, revirando os olhos, fez uma curva. Talvez ir para casa pelo caminho mais longo seria bom para clarear sua cabeça.

— Soobin, um Monitor da Lufa-Lufa — Yeonjun embolsou o envelope e fez uma nota mental para si mesmo. Talvez Hogwarts estivesse relaxando, enviando estudantes desse modo. Talvez pensassem que um rosto amigável convenceria Yeonjun. Talvez estivessem certos.

***

— Pai? — Yeonjun fechou a porta da frente atrás dele, e tirou os sapatos enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Ele se dirigiu para a porta que levava ao quarto de sua mãe, olhando para o envelope mais uma vez. Seu pai sempre quis que Yeonjun aprendesse a usar magia propriamente e perdoasse pessoas que não fizeram 'nada de errado'.

Yeonjun abriu a porta ligeiramente. Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, murmurando, e seu pai olhou para ele.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Eles eram a razão pela qual sua mãe estava assim, mas…

Yeonjun ergueu o envelope lentamente, vendo o rosto de seu pai ir de confuso para radiante.

***

— Que porra é um três quartos? — Yeonjun leu o papel de novo, parado em frente à Plataforma Nove.

— Parece que você precisa de uma ajudinha.

Yeonjun pulou e olhou para o lado. Um menino sorria para ele.

— Procurando a Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos?

— Sim — Yeonjun encarou o estranho, que apenas assentiu com um sorriso, sua franja comprida cobrindo seus olhos enquanto ele tentava chacoalhá-la para o lado.

— Vou indo, agora, Kai — eles olharam para a menina que agora estava olhando Yeonjun de cima abaixo.

— Pode ir, te vejo depois — o menino acenou.

— Ei! — Yeonjun assistiu à menina correr na direção de uma parede de tijolos, seu estômago embrulhando quando ela apenas passou através dela, ao invés de se chocar com a parede.

— Essa aí é a plataforma que você tá procurando.

— Quê? — Yeonjun se virou para o menino de novo, que acenou com a cabeça para a parede de tijolos.

— Vai lá.

— Eu? Agora?

O menino riu enquanto andava até o carrinho com sua bagagem.

— Se minha irmã mais nova consegue, você consegue também.

— Eu só… vou? — Yeonjun encarou a parede.

— Quer que eu vá deixar isso do outro lado e volte pra ir com você? — ele fez menção ao carrinho à sua frente.

— Não, eu consigo — ele assentiu para si mesmo ao agarrar o guidão do carrinho.

— Okay — ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca para Yeonjun e tombou a cabeça — Vamos?

Yeonjun não pôde responder, pois o moreno começara a correr e já estava atravessando a parede como sua irmã havia feito. Yeonjun bufou e forçou suas pernas a correrem em direção à parede, segurando o carrinho com força.

Ele fechou os olhos no momento do impacto, que nunca veio, e os reabriu para parar de correr.

— Hyuka! — alguém veio e abraçou o menino que estava ajudando-o. Yeonjun desviou o olhar e correu os olhos pelo novo lugar.

Estudantes de todas as idades e suas bagagens andavam por aí. Será que deveria pedir informação para outro aluno ou autoridade?

Alguns deles já estavam vestindo o uniforme, diferentes cores para cada Casa. Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar um dos estudantes que estavam ajudando as pessoas, um distintivo em suas vestes. Talvez um Monitor?

— Ei.

Ele virou para encarar novamente o menino, que estava sozinho agora.

— Eu tô, hã, meio perdido… — Yeonjun sorriu.

— Não se preocupa, eu te ajudo — ele sorriu de volta — Mas eu nunca peguei seu nome?

— Ah, é Yeonjun. Choi… Yeonjun.

— Eu sou Huening Kai — ele pegou seu carrinho de novo — E todos os apelidos que vêm com isso.

Yeonjun o seguiu.

***

Yeonjun se sentou com Kai no trem, e estava olhando pela janela quando o menino começou a falar de novo.

— Seu cabelo é azul naturalmente?

— Quê? — Yeonjun levou uma mão à cabeça — Não.

— Você tá vindo de outra escola?

— Hã — ele se reposicionou em seu assento — Mais ou menos.

— Qual academia?

— Na real, eu só ia pra… escola Trouxa.

— Sério? — seus olhos se arregalaram — Como é lá? É tipo nos dramas? Espera… você não tem uma Casa em Hogwarts? Você vai fazer a Cerimônia de Seleção com os primeiranistas?

— Tô curioso pra saber, também.

Ambos olharam para a porta do compartimento. O mesmo menino com cabelo descolorido do dia em que Soobin falara com ele estava lá, comendo docinhos de chocolate.

— Oi, Beomgyu.

O menino acenou com a cabeça para ele e se sentou ao lado de Kai.

— Você veio — ele abocanhou outro doce, deixando Kai pegar alguns, enquanto encarava Yeonjun.

— Vim — Yeonjun olhou para ele. Seriam os dois amigos de Soobin?

Por que ele se importava tanto com Soobin, afinal?

Certo. Porque ele fora um total imbecil com ele.

— O Ning tá surpreendentemente falante com você, ele normalmente é bem tímido.

— Ah — Kai assentiu — Ele tava com cara de perdido.

— É — Yeonjun cruzou as pernas — Ele me ajudou.

— E como você veio pra Hogwarts? Você vai pro primeiro ano? — Kai riu com a ideia, e Beomgyu sorriu na direção dele.

— Acho que vou ficar com os últimos anos? — Yeonjun franziu as sobrancelhas — Soobin disse que-

— Ah, você conheceu o Soobin? — o mais novo parou com a mão no ar, antes que pudesse enfiá-la de novo no pacote de doces.

— Foi ele que entregou a carta — Beomgyu comeu o último doce e amassou o saco, fazendo Kai projetar os lábios — Deram uma tarefa dessas pra ele fazer, certeza que ele vai virar Monitor Chefe.

— Claro! — Kai socou o ombro de Beomgyu levemente — Se não ele, quem mais?

Yeonjun os observou enquanto tirava o celular do bolso e apertava o botão principal.

— Ué? Não liga?

— Não, e nem vai.

Ele olhou para a porta do compartimento de novo para achar outro menino olhando-o com olhos grandes, dando um passo para mais perto deles. Todos eles eram dramáticos com suas entradas? Era uma coisa típica de bruxos?

— A não ser que você arranje um aparelho enfeitiçado, o que é totalmente contra as regras e eu não recomendaria, você não pode usar tecnologia aqui — ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças e sorriu — Porém, eu conheço alguém que faria isso por uns trocados.

— E esse alguém seria ele mesmo — Beomgyu complementou, apontando um dedo para ele.

— Sou o Taehyun.

— Yeonjun — ele respondeu com um aceno curto de cabeça.

— Eu ouvi falar de você — o menino dos olhos grandes sorriu, e apontou para o espaço ao lado de Yeonjun. Ele chegou para o lado para que Taehyun pudesse se sentar.

— Sobre o cara chegando tarde ou sobre minha mãe?

Taehyun franziu os lábios numa linha fina e olhou para fora da janela.

— Os dois.

— Sua mãe? — Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Taehyun balançou uma mão na direção dele, sinalizando para não trazer o assunto à tona, mas Yeonjun o parou.

— Ela era professora aqui — ele sorriu ligeiramente para Taehyun, que provavelmente sabia mais.

— Sério? — Kai piou.

— Herbologia — Yeonjun assentiu.

— Ela deve ser da Lufa-Lufa, então! — ele disse sorrindo — Somos bons em herbologia — Kai ergueu o queixo com orgulho.

— Mas você é horrível — Taehyun murmurou.

— Você é da Lufa-Lufa? — Yeonjun se aproveitou para mudar de tópico.

— Sim. Gyu aqui é da Grifinória — ele apontou um polegar para seu lado, e então apontou para Taehyun — Ele é da Corvinal.

— Nerd — Beomgyu sussurrou e sorriu para Taehyun.

Taehyun ignorou Beomgyu e encarou Yeonjun mais uma vez.

— Você tem algum palpite de qual vai ser sua Casa?

— Não faço ideia, na verdade — ele deu de ombros — Não sei como funciona.

— A gente entrou nelas com a Cerimônia de Seleção no nosso primeiro ano — Beomgyu olhou para os outros — Não sei se você vai fazer com a criançada de onze anos.

— É, tipo, público? — Yeonjun mordeu o lábio.

— Bem público, sim — Taehyun o respondeu — É no Salão Principal, antes do banquete.

— Cara, que vergonha.

Um toque na porta do compartimento foi ouvido e todos viraram suas cabeças. Soobin sorria suavemente para eles, e já estava vestindo suas vestes com o distintivo de Monitor.

— Oi, gente. Tamo chegando.

Beomgyu foi o primeiro a se levantar, acenando com a cabeça para os outros antes de sair.

Taehyun já vestia um suéter cinza com o brasão da Corvinal e Kai tirou suas roupas emboladas de sua mala.

— Você trouxe suas vestes, Yeonjun? — Taehyun perguntou a ele.

— Hã, sim. Pretas — Yeonjun desviou o olhar de onde Soobin estava para dar um tapinha na mala ao seu lado — Meu pai me levou pra comprar.

Taehyun sorriu e se levantou.

— Te vejo mais tarde, então.

— Soobin, ele ainda não tem uma Casa — Kai apontou para Yeonjun.

— Acho que você não ficaria muito confortável na Cerimônia de Seleção com os primeiranistas, né? — Soobin esperou ele balançar a cabeça antes de trautear — A gente te arranjou uma seleção particular.

***

E foi assim que Yeonjun se encontrou andando atrás de Soobin pelos corredores do enorme castelo. Alguns retratos os cumprimentaram quando passaram, já reconhecendo Soobin e perguntando sobre Yeonjun. Ele até viu um fantasma passar pelo corredor em frente a eles.

O burburinho dos outros estudantes foi ficando cada vez mais baixo ao passo que andavam até outra parte do castelo.

— Yeonjun — Soobin disse sem olhar para ele — Posso perguntar…?

— Sobre minha mãe?

— É — seus ombros pareciam tensos.

— Manda.

Foi aí que Soobin olhou para ele, suas sobrancelhas franzidas e incapaz de manter o contato visual.

— Como ela tá?

Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção dele, tentando seu máximo para não estourar com uma resposta rude.

— Louca, como sempre.

Ele falhou.

Os olhos de Soobin se arregalaram e então olhou para frente de novo, cabisbaixo.

— Desculpa — ele disse suavemente.

— Não, não precisa — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Ela foi amaldiçoada por uns metidos a Comensal da Morte — ele esticou o pescoço para tentar captar qualquer tipo de reação de Soobin — Ei, é sério. Não se sente mal, cara.

— Ela é uma heroína — Soobin disse uma vez que se virou novamente, um olhar suave em seus olhos.

— Para de ser brega — Yeonjun riu enquanto desviava o olhar, uma sensação estranha surgindo em sua garganta.

— Sério — Soobin encarou o chão mais uma vez — Meu irmão tava na aula dela quando… aconteceu.

Yeonjun olhou para ele. Era a primeira vez que alguém falava de sua mãe nesse tom e não num tom de pena.

Foi um caso conhecido antigamente. A professora de Hogwarts protejendo sua classe de um ataque repentino, fazendo com que fosse amaldiçoada até a demência. Foi o mesmo ano em que Yeonjun recebera sua carta, mas ele pedira a seu pai para ir à escola Trouxa e esquecer tudo que tinha a ver com Hogwarts.

— Ela se manteve firme e protegeu todos eles até ajuda chegar — Soobin sorriu para o chão antes de fechar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça ainda mais — Desculpa por tocar no assunto.

— Ei — Yeonjun bateu no ombro dele com o próprio — Para de pedir desculpas.

Soobin sorriu para ele e assentiu, olhando para o chão de novo e deixando Yeonjun segui-lo.

— Brigado por dizer isso — Yeonjun lhe disse após alguns instantes, e Soobin pareceu surpreso ao olhar de volta para ele — É a primeira vez que falam sobre ela de um jeito que não seja pra me reconfortar — ele deu de ombros.

Soobin parou de andar e sorriu para ele de novo, dessa vez um sorriso maior, enquanto inspirava.

— Tá com alguma expectativa pra sua Casa?

Yeonjun projetou os lábios, pensando.

— Não muito? — ele olhou para o distintivo de Monitor nas vestes de Soobin — Eu, hã, onde eu consigo as vestes das Casas?

Soobin soltou uma pequena risada.

— A gente vai te ajudar com isso. Não se preocupa.

Um momento.

Como Yeonjun não percebera suas covinhas antes?

A porta ao lado deles se abriu ligeiramente e um estudante saiu da sala. Ele sorriu, radiante, quando os percebeu.

— Vocês chegaram — o menino com as vestes verdes esmeralda deu outro passo na direção deles — Bem a tempo.

— Daewon — Soobin expirou — Por que você tá aqui?

— Eles me deram isso — ele sorriu orgulhosamente enquanto estendia sua mão na direção de Soobin, que a tomou lentamente.

— Monitor Chefe? — ele quase sussurrou, segurando o distintivo verde — Parabéns — Soobin passou o distintivo de volta para o outro menino, que então se virou para sorrir para Yeonjun.

— Você deve ser o Yeonjun.

Mas Yeonjun teve de se forçar a desviar o olhar de Soobin, que estava encarando a parede com uma expressão vazia.

— Hã, sim. Sou — ele finalmente disse, tomando a mão do outro menino num aperto de mãos.

— Sou Daewon. Vou te guiar daqui pra frente.

— Ah — ele olhou uma última vez para Soobin — Tá bem.

— Eles tão esperando você, a gente deveria se apressar.


	2. Coisas Grandiosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Yeonjun seguiu o Monitor Chefe na direção da sala comunal da Sonserina, tentando memorizar o máximo que podia dos corredores, que pareciam demais um com o outro.

— É bom você estar na Sonserina também — Daewon sorriu para ele antes de descer algumas escadas — Mostra que tá destinado a coisas grandiosas.

— Acho que sim — Yeonjun deu de ombros — É a Casa do meu pai.

— Suas vestes tão do lado da sua cama, então você deveria se trocar rápido pra gente ir ver a Cerimônia de Seleção dos primeiranistas — Daewon lhe disse enquanto desciam alguns degraus de pedra. Eles chegaram à porta e ele se virou de novo — A senha muda mais ou menos a cada duas semanas, e fica sempre no painel de avisos — ele levantou um dedo, levando-o para perto do peito de Yeonjun — Não é pra trazer ninguém de fora. Só gente da Sonserina.

— Okay — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente, a senha atual era 'setembro'. Eles entraram na sala, que tinha certo brilho verde, com uma vista das grandes janelas para o fundo do lago e sofás de couro preto.

O Monitor Chefe lhe mostrou o quarto que ele dividiria com outros estudantes, e em uma das camas havia um conjunto de uniforme dobrado para ele.

— Vou esperar lá fora.

***

A Cerimônia de Seleção foi relativamente entediante para Yeonjun, mas todos os outros alunos estavam animados para ver os outros membros de suas Casas. De onde estava sentado, ele podia ver Taehyun, o menino do trem, que sorriu suavemente quando flagrou Yeonjun olhando para ele.

Virando-se, ele viu Kai observando silenciosamente os primeiranistas enquanto as pessoas conversavam ao seu redor, mas ele não conseguia achar Soobin na mesa. Olhando para o outro lado do salão, ele encontrou Beomgyu aplaudindo quando outro estudante foi colocado na Grifinória.

Quando a cerimônia finalmente se encerrou, todos começaram a comer. Contudo, Yeonjun se sentia pesado com todos os olhares direcionados a ele.

— Então é verdade — uma menina disse enquanto esfarelava o pão em suas mãos — Choi Yeonjun veio pra Hogwarts.

— Você me conhece? — Yeonjun torceu a cara.

— Claro — outro menino respondeu — O menino que escolheu ir pra escola Trouxa depois que a mãe enlouqueceu.

Seus talheres acertaram a mesa com um estrondo metálico, e Yeonjun se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, pressionando a língua contra uma bochecha.

— Não tô com fome.

Ele se levantou e se direcionou até a grande entrada, mesmo sabendo que alguns olhos o seguiam, se o silêncio em seu lado da mesa fosse um indicador de quanta atenção ele havia atraído. Ele realmente não poderia se importar menos.

— Já terminou? — Yeonjun levantou o olhar do chão para achar Soobin à sua frente, provavelmente indo se sentar.

— Não tô no clima — Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Somos dois — Soobin sorriu rigidamente antes de se afastar dele.

***

Ao som dos roncos de seu colega de quarto, Yeonjun terminou de escrever sua carta a seu pai. Ele teria de pedir a alguém que o guiasse até o Corujal para que pudesse enviá-la.

Arriscou um olhar ao relógio, que mostrava 3 da manhã. Ele suspirou ao tirar o cabelo do rosto, seu estômago roncando de fome. Talvez ir embora no meio do jantar não houvesse sido a melhor das ideias.

Yeonjun empurrou sua cadeira suavemente, ciente naquele momento de que o resto dos estudantes da Sonserina já haviam ido dormir e tudo estava quieto.

Na ponta dos pés, envoltos por meias, ele seguiu até a porta, espiando com a cabeça para fora. O fogo na lareira já havia se apagado, fazendo a sala parecer ainda mais fria.

— Para.

Yeonjun apertou os olhos quando ouviu o sussurro de uma pessoa, e se direcionou lentamente até os sofás, vendo as costas de alguém enquanto andava.

— É sério. Aqui não.

— Para de ser chato — e o que sucedeu foi o som molhado de lábios estalando num beijo, fazendo Yeonjun contorcer o semblante em nojo.

— Por favor, para.

Yeonjun pigarreou alto o suficiente para que o menino em cima se sentasse para olhar para ele.

Daewon sorriu para ele.

— E aí — ele olhou para a pessoa deitada abaixo dele antes de levantar o rosto novamente — Vai dormir, Yeonjun.

Uma mão alcançou a parte de trás do sofá para apoiar um Soobin surpreso, que se sentou para olhar para ele também, afastando Daewon ligeiramente.

— Você disse pra não trazer gente de outras Casas — Yeonjun cruzou os braços.

O sorriso de Daewon falhou, mas, ao que parecia, ele forçou a si mesmo a manter o semblante.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Yeonjun olhava diretamente para Soobin agora, seus olhos arregalados brilhando com as luzes refletidas do lago.

— Não tá parecendo que ele tá a fim — Yeonjun deu um passo para trás quando Daewon se levantou abruptamente, mas Soobin o agarrou pela camiseta, segurando-o.

— Não — Soobin implorou.

Daewon olhou para ele com descrença.

— Você tá do lado dele?

— Não tô do lado de ninguém — Soobin suspirou quando Daewon arrancou as mãos dele de sua camiseta e começou a andar até seu dormitório — Amor-

Soobin revirou os olhos quando a porta do quarto se fechou, levantou-se e ajeitou suas roupas antes de se virar para Yeonjun, mas seus olhos focavam no chão.

— Desculpa se a gente te acordou. Eu-

— Na verdade eu só tava com fome — Yeonjun o parou.

— Ah — Soobin esticou suas mangas — Você tem comida com você?

— Acho que não — ele riu nervosamente. Soobin olhou para ele com isso.

— Quer ir pegar alguma coisa no meu dormitório? A gente tem bastante coisa.

— Sério?

Soobin assentiu.

— Sim. Se você quiser.

Yeonjun olhou para a porta de seu quarto, agora fechada, e então encarou Soobin e assentiu.

— Se a gente puder. Pode ser.

— É, não se preocupa. Você vai estar comigo — Soobin sorriu enquanto se dirigia à entrada da sala comunal.

Yeonjun o seguiu de novo, subindo escadas até os corredores, e Soobin levou um dedo aos lábios para sinalizar que ele fizesse silêncio antes de agarrar sua mão e andar mais rápido na ponta de seus pés.

Ele deixou Soobin arrastá-lo pelos corredores, suas perguntas queimando na garganta.

Yeonjun sentia que seus pés estavam ligeiramente gelados, e, lembrando-se de que não havia calçado sapatos, ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. Os retratos davam risadinhas quando os meninos passavam por eles, alguns repreendendo-os, mas parecia que a maioria estava costumada a ver cenas como aquela.

— Okay, chegamos — Soobin disse uma vez que alcançaram um corredor mais quente. Algumas plantas e barris jaziam à sua frente quando Soobin andou até eles.

— Você e o Daewon tão juntos? — Yeonjun deixou escapar.

— A gente tem… um lance — Soobin tombou a cabeça enquanto dava tapinhas em alguns barris, a entrada para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa se abrindo.

— Ele parece meio esquentadinho.

— Ele é um pouco intenso às vezes — Soobin pisou para dentro da entrada.

— E ele também é o novo Monitor Chefe.

Soobin pausou e olhou para Yeonjun. Seus olhos cansados olharam então para a parede ao lado deles e ele fechou a boca, como se não soubesse quais palavras escolher.

— Sobre isso… — as palavras de Soobin morreram na garganta. Ele abaixou a cabeça e se virou novamente, entrando na sala comunal.

Yeonjun o seguiu para dentro do cômodo confortável, já se sentindo melhor e mais bem-vindo lá que na sala comunal da Sonserina.

— Espera aqui — Soobin apontou para os sofás dourados enquanto rapidamente se dirigia em direção a uma porta arredondada de madeira.

Yeonjun olhou para as plantas, que pareciam estar cumprimentando-o, e se sentou no sofá amaciado. A sala redonda cheirava levemente a canela e tudo era tão… acolhedor. Assim como os dois Lufa-Lufas que ele conhecera.

A porta se abriu novamente e Soobin emergiu com uma sacola marrom.

— Tenho pão doce e bolacha — ele sussurrou.

Yeonjun projetou os lábios enquanto esticava as mãos para pegar a sacola, fazendo Soobin rir com suas mãos estendidas.

— Brigado — ele sorriu enquanto abria a sacola, tirando uma bolacha.

— Eu tô sempre preparado — Soobin sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele passou os dedos por seu cabelo e encarou a lareira em frente aos dois.

— Então eu sempre vou te procurar.

Soobin sorriu e se distraiu com suas mãos por um tempo antes de se virar para Yeonjun.

— Por favor, não conta pra ninguém sobre mim e o Daewon — ele umedeceu seus lábios secos — Ele não fica… confortável.

Yeonjun encarou-o enquanto comia, trazendo os pés para cima do sofá.

— Você realmente queria ser o Monitor Chefe?

Soobin arriscou um olhar para ele e pestanejou antes de voltar a olhar para a lareira.

— Não é que eu queria…

Ele se ajeitou para apoiar os cotovelos em seus joelhos enquanto respirava fundo pelo nariz. Yeonjun o deixou organizar seus pensamentos por um tempo até que Soobin abaixou a cabeça e começou a piscar rapidamente.

— Ei — Yeonjun largou a sacola e se aproximou de Soobin — Desculpa, eu não queria ter-

— Não — Soobin apoiou as costas no sofá, olhando para o teto — Não é que eu queria, mas todo mundo tava esperando que eu fosse ser o novo Monitor Chefe — ele mordeu o lábio.

Ele olhou para Yeonjun, os olhos brilhando.

— Todo mundo tem grandes expectativas pra mim e eu… — ele ergueu as mãos — não consigo acompanhar elas.

— Não… — Yeonjun engoliu em seco — Tenho certeza que você é um ótimo Monitor. Por isso que acharam que você ia ser o Monitor Chefe — ele tombou a cabeça.

Soobin riu.

— Você tá aqui há, tipo, dez horas — ele pressionou as mãos contra os olhos — O que você sabe?

— Seus amigos tavam tão orgulhosos de você — Yeonjun sussurrou, realmente não sabendo o que dizer. Ele não deveria ter tocado no assunto — Grandes expectativas vêm com pessoas que… — Yeonjun encarou a parede, sentindo dificuldade para fazer as palavras saírem como queria — que são boas em fazer… coisas — ele torceu o semblante com suas próprias palavras. Soobin olhou para ele e lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo — E você conseguiu me trazer, depois de seis anos de eles tentando.

Yeonjun tentou se segurar para não abraçar Soobin enquanto ele ria, uma única lágrima escorrendo antes de ele começar a esfregar os olhos.

— Não sei por que eu tô te falando isso — Soobin suspirou — Acho que só tô cansado — ele olhou para Yeonjun e piscou, seus olhos embaçados e cílios molhados.

— É, eu… — Yeonjun se levantou — Eu deveria voltar — seu coração estava martelando contra seu peito.

— Leva a sacola com você — Soobin lhe deu a sacola marrom novamente — Ah, e isso também — ele fisgou algo em seu bolso, tirando um pequeno tubo com uma rolha. Yeonjun o pegou e encarou o líquido dourado dentro — Toma quando acordar.

— Hã, brigado. E desculpa.

— Não se preocupa. Desculpa por desabafar desse jeito — Soobin sorriu para ele, cansado.

Yeonjun andou até a porta antes de se virar.

— Soobin.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim?

— Desculpa mesmo… mas eu não sei o caminho de volta.

Soobin deu risada antes de cobrir a boca com uma mão. Ele se levantou e assentiu, ainda rindo silenciosamente.

— Eu te levo.

— Desculpa — Yeonjun projetou os lábios, já que Soobin parecia muito cansado.

— Eu real não me importo — Soobin sorriu para ele, seus olhos ainda embaçados, mas ao menos seu sorriso os alcançou dessa vez.


	3. Beomgyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

O tubinho com líquido dourado deixou Yeonjun completamente energizado. Como se houvesse dormido a noite inteira e bebido três xícaras de café pela manhã.

Ele teve de se encontrar com alguns professores de antemão, e eles conversaram sobre as provas dos N.O.M.s e dos N.I.E.M.s, como eram necessárias para se arranjar emprego e como ele não precisaria prestá-las caso optasse por trabalhos de Trouxas. Eles lhe disseram que ele teria aulas extras, já que não estava no mesmo nível que seus colegas. E, se achasse que as aulas estivessem muito difíceis, ele poderia ser transferido para o sexto ano.

Suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, mas ele conseguiu fazer todas as anotações necessárias na aula de Transfiguração. Ele estava correndo para a aula de Poções quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

— Yeonjun! Meu Deus do céu.

Ele se virou, notando vestes vermelhas e pretas e uma cabeça loira enquanto o outro aluno agarrava uma carteira próxima para se estabilizar.

— Hã, posso ajudar?

O outro menino tentou recuperar o fôlego com uma mão no quadril.

— Tô te chamando desde que a aula de Transfiguração acabou.

— Você tá na minha sala? — Yeonjun assistiu enquanto o outro menino cerrava as sobrancelhas e se arrastava até o assento ao lado de onde Yeonjun deixara seus livros.

— Sim, eu tô — ele o olhou, exasperado, e apontou para a cadeira ao seu lado, dizendo a Yeonjun para se sentar — Tô vendo que foi pra Sonserina.

— Fui — Yeonjun se largou ao seu lado — Me desculpa mesmo, mas… — ele sorriu constrangido — qual seu nome?

O outro menino olhou para ele por alguns segundos, fazendo Yeonjun engolir desconfortavelmente.

— Beomgyu — ele disse monotonamente.

Yeonjun assentiu.

— Eu sou Yeon-

— Yeonjun — ele ainda o estava encarando, e depois de respirar fundo, piscou e se virou para a frente da sala da aula — Enfim, Sonserina — ele estalou a língua — Toma cuidado com aquele cara, o Daewon.

— O qu-?

— Ainda obcecado comigo, Choi? — Daewon se sentou na mesa atrás deles, surpreendendo-os.

Beomgyu revirou os olhos quando o viu e olhou feio para o Monitor Chefe.

— Acho que é você o obcecado.

Daewon então encarou intensamente os olhos de Yeonjun. Ele engoliu em seco ao se lembrar de que havia sido ele quem flagrara Soobin com ele a noite passada. Virando-se rapidamente, ele esperou que isso não fosse causar problemas.

— Ei — ele sussurrou para Beomgyu — Tem alguma coruja aqui que eu possa pegar emprestada?

Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Precisa mandar uma carta?

Yeonjun assentiu, tamborilando os dedos na carteira em frente a eles.

— Tem algumas da escola, mas você pode mandar sua carta com a minha, se quiser.

— Sério? — Yeonjun sorriu — A gente pode ir pro Corujal depois da aula?

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Claro.

— Toma cuidado com ele — uma menina disse ao lado de Yeonjun, fulminando Beomgyu com seus olhos felinos — Ele só liga pra Taça das Casas.

Yeonjun se virou para Beomgyu de novo, que apenas suspirou e abriu seu livro. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu outros Sonserinas olhando em sua direção.

— Hã, é o quê? — Yeonjun sussurrou mais perto de Beomgyu.

— Te conto depois.

— Por quê? — a menina falou novamente — Com vergonha de falar sobre isso com a gente?

Beomgyu abriu a boca para responder quando a professora entrou na sala. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso de canto de boca antes de abrir seu livro.

Yeonjun observou Beomgyu contrair o punho em cima da mesa e suspirar, claramente irritado.

— Ei — ele trombou seu cotovelo no braço de Beomgyu. O Grifinória olhou para ele e sorriu suavemente, sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse dizendo para não se preocupar.

Ambos prestaram atenção na professora depois disso, Beomgyu ocasionalmente rabiscando nas anotações de Yeonjun com pequenas explicações sobre coisas que achava que Yeonjun acharia mais complexas.

***

— Sua carta tá com você ou a gente tem que passar no seu quarto? — Beomgyu foi o primeiro a se levantar quando a aula acabou.

— Tá aqui comigo — Yeonjun o seguiu para fora da sala.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu — Vamos, então.

Ele começou a andar rápido, e Yeonjun teve de empurrar alguns alunos para acompanhá-lo.

— Ei — ele correu até ele — Tá correndo por quê?

— Hã? — ele desacelerou, seu olhar ainda à frente deles — Não percebi. Desculpa — ele franziu o cenho — Deve ser o hábito.

Yeonjun olhou ao redor antes de se inclinar em direção a ele.

— Então… o que é a Taça das Casas?

Beomgyu mordeu o lábio.

— No fim do ano, a Casa com mais pontos ganha a Taça das Casas.

— Okay? — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha — E do que aquela menina tava falando?

— Quanto aos pontos… — Beomgyu suspirou — Você faz coisas boas, eles te recompensam. Você quebra as regras, te tiram pontos.

— Autoexplicativo.

Beomgyu olhou para ele e bufou quando pegou Yeonjun sorrindo.

— Ano passado, eu peguei Daewon colando numa prova e contei pros professores.

— Não entendi o problema?

— Não acharam provas — Beomgyu revirou os olhos — Acham que eu inventei tudo porque a Sonserina tava na frente por alguns pontos.

— Espera — Yeonjun franziu a testa — Então os professores não fizeram nada?

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Ele é o favorito deles, por alguma razão.

— É por isso… — Yeonjun olhou para o teto — É por isso que apontaram ele como Monitor Chefe em vez do Soobin?

— Deve ser — Beomgyu bufou mais um pouco — Ainda não consigo acreditar. Aquele bosta.

Eles foram para fora, o vento frio os acertando e fazendo suas vestes esvoaçarem com eles. Yeonjun olhou para cima para assistir a algumas corujas voando por aí antes de entrarem para subir as escadas.

— Como eu disse, você pode mandar o Toto se quiser.

— Toto?

Beomgyu sorriu enquanto subia mais degraus das escadas velhas, penas por todo lado. Ele parou para olhar para os pássaros e estendeu um braço quando uma coruja voou em sua direção.

— Esse — Beomgyu deixou o pássaro pousar em seu braço — é o Toto.

— Sem ofensa, — Yeonjun o observou atentamente ao subir mais degraus para alcançá-lo — mas a sua coruja tem umas penas verdes.

— É, — Beomgyu fez bico — ele na verdade é um papagaio.

— O quê?

— Eu transfigurei ele numa coruja mas… hã — Beomgyu olhou para as penas verdes salpicadas por entre as marrons.

— Bom, contanto que ele faça o trabalho… — Yeonjun tirou a carta de sua mochila — Não me importo com o que ele é.

— Que mente aberta — Beomgyu riu ao revirar os olhos — Você pode mandar cartas com ele o quanto quiser, só me avisa quando for mandar.

— Por que os seus pais só não te deram uma coruja?

Beomgyu ainda encarava Toto.

— Eles não sabiam que eu era um bruxo — ele olhou de volta para Yeonjun — Papagaios são bichos de estimação comuns pra Trouxas, sabe? Corujas, não.

— Ah, — Yeonjun mudou seu peso de pé — não sabia que você era nascido Trouxa.

— Tem algum jeito de saber isso?

Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Você só sabe de tanta coisa. Me ajudou muito na aula.

— Não sei, na real — ele riu.

***

— Soobin?

Yeonjun observou o outro estudante no Salão de Estudos, se abaixando de novo para sacudi-lo.

— Soobin, acorda.

Ele levantou a cabeça da mesa de madeira, olhos espremidos.

— Quê?

— Você tá babando nos livros.

Soobin cerrou as sobrancelhas e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

— Não tô, não.

Yeonjun riu e se sentou ao seu lado enquanto Soobin esfregava os olhos.

— Cansado?

— Sim. Não consegui dormir muito… — ele pestanejou algumas vezes — Espera, você tava lá. Você sabe.

— Eu sei — Ele riu de novo, e Soobin sorriu para ele — Obrigado pelo energizador.

— É, é bom que esteja agradecido — Soobin projetou os lábios — Era meu último. Preciso pedir mais pro Tae.

— Ele que faz?

— Ele faz muitas coisas — Soobin anuiu — Um cara esperto, fazendo negócios como esse.

— Negócios? Ele te faz pagar?

— Eu apoio o trabalho do meu povo — ele esfregou o rosto novamente antes de fechar seu livro — Sem chance de eu ler qualquer coisa.

— Por que você tá estudando agora? É o primeiro dia.

— Por que você tá aqui, então?

— Sou novo. É melhor eu estudar mais pra acompanhar.

Soobin apertou seus lábios numa linha fina, e outro par de covinhas apareceu, mas Yeonjun tentou não encará-las tão obviamente.

Ele pegou seus livros.

— É verdade. Vou te deixar estudar.

— Espera — Yeonjun agarrou seu suéter amarelo sem pensar. Ele o soltou, sentindo o calor subir ao rosto — Não vai.

— Por quê? — Soobin perguntou, já repousando seus livros sobre a mesa de novo.

— Eu… preciso de ajuda — ele olhou de volta para seus livros — Em algumas matérias.

Soobin olhou para o material em frente a Yeonjun ao se sentar novamente e assentir.

— Vou ver se consigo ajudar. Mas elas não são a minha especialidade, viu — ele deu uma risadinha.

— Então é o quê? — Yeonjun perguntou — Sua especialidade, digo.

Soobin sorriu para ele e pegou um livro.

— Herbologia.

***

— A gente deveria ir jantar — Soobin fez bico pela enésima vez enquanto Yeonjun tentava se concentrar em seu livro de Feitiços — Se a gente não for, você vai ficar com fome depois — ele se inclinou para perto de Yeonjun, exagerando sua expressão triste.

— Então eu posso simplesmente ir pro seu quarto — Yeonjun fingiu estar com dor quando Soobin socou seu ombro.

— Não vou te dar toda a minha comida só porque você tem preguiça de jantar — Soobin cruzou os braços e se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

— Eu não tenho preguiça. Eu só não quero — ele sorriu enquanto brincava com sua pena.

— Por quê?

— Eu quero passar mais tempo com você.

Yeonjun levantou o olhar e riu quando os olhos de Soobin se arregalaram.

— Uau — ele levou uma mão à boca — Que maluco.

— Um maluco? Foi fofo — Yeonjun depositou uma mão sobre o peito, franzindo o cenho.

— Cala a boca e vamos logo jantar — Soobin se levantou e puxou as vestes de Yeonjun — Levanta, vai.

Ele seguiu Soobin enquanto iam até o Salão Principal, Soobin cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho.

— Você sabe… — Yeonjun começou — sobre o lance do Beomgyu e a Taça das Casas?

Soobin o olhou por um segundo.

— Sei.

— Você acredita nele?

O Lufa-Lufa suspirou.

— Não sei. Aconteceu um tempo atrás, não importa.

— Ele… — Yeonjun franziu a testa, quis contar a Soobin que ele estava sendo provocado por isso. Que era Daewon, o Monitor Chefe, o… lance de Soobin, era ele que estava provocando Beomgyu.

— Ele?

— Não parece ter uma boa relação com os Sonserinas.

Soobin riu.

— É só a dinâmica.

— Ei — Yeonjun o parou uma vez que estavam dentro do Salão Principal antes de se separarem — Vê se dorme cedo hoje.

Soobin sorriu para ele.

— Vou tentar. Vê se come de verdade hoje.

— Vou tentar — Yeonjun sorriu antes de Soobin começar a andar.

— Ah, e… — Soobin se virou, nariz torcido — desculpa mesmo por ontem.

Yeonjun tombou a cabeça para um lado.

— Como assim?

— Eu fiquei emotivo do nada — ele soltou uma risada ofegante — Deve ter sido estranho.

— Não se preocupa com isso — Yeonjun sorriu, e Soobin assentiu antes de se direcionar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Antes de Yeonjun ir para a mesa da Sonserina, ele foi até os estudantes da Corvinal que estavam jantando.

— Oi.

Olhos grandes aterrissaram nele quando Taehyun sorriu.

— Oi.

Yeonjun olhou para o resto dos alunos à mesa, e eles o estavam observando também.

— Vamos conversar depois — Yeonjun deu um passo para trás — Me encontra depois do jantar.

— Hã, — Taehyun franziu as sobrancelhas — okay?

Com um aceno de cabeça, Yeonjun foi para seu assento. Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto seus colegas de Casa conversavam ao seu redor. Ele prometera a Soobin que comeria de verdade esta noite, afinal.


	4. Taehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Preciso da minha música.

Os dois meninos estavam parados no canto do corredor, os últimos dos alunos indo para seus respectivos dormitórios. 

— Taehyun, eu preciso que você faça meu celular funcionar. 

Taehyun levou uma mão ao peito e expirou, fechando os olhos ao relaxar os ombros. 

— Ah, você me assustou.

— O quê?

— Quem é que chega em alguém e pede pra conversar tão dramaticamente?

Yeonjun coçou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

— Mas nem foi tão dramático.

Taehyun torceu o nariz.

— Tá com o celular aí?

— Você vai fazer?

— Claro — ele deu de ombros — Por que não faria?

— Porque eu sou dramático?

— Quer saber? Você tá certo — Taehyun anuiu — Não vou fazer.

— Espera — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas ao passo que Taehyun começava a se afastar — Espera, eu tava brincando.

Taehyun riu quando se virou para encarar Yeonjun de novo.

— Traz o celular, vou estar na sala comunal da Corvinal.

— Eu, hã, — Yeonjun deu uma risadinha — eu não onde isso fica. 

O outro menino suspirou.

— Okay — ele assentiu — Vamos pras masmorras da Sonserina.

***

Eles não conversaram enquanto andavam pelos corredores silenciosos. Taehyun cumprimentou alguns dos retratos educadamente, e Yeonjun reverenciou levemente com a cabeça, ainda não acostumado com essa interação. 

— Você vai entrar? — Yeonjun apontou para o caminho levando à sala comunal da Sonserina. 

Taehyun levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele com olhos cerrados.

— Nas masmorras da Sonserina? Tá louco?

— É… — Yeonjun abaixou a mão que apontava para trás dele — contra as regras?

— E o bom senso — Taehyun o encarou com olhos arregalados — Vou esperar aqui.

Yeonjun assentiu e foi para a entrada, e uma vez que entrou na sala, uma atmosfera pesada o cercou. Seus colegas de Casa ficaram quietos, olhando para ele. 

Ele se dirigiu rapidamente ao seu quarto, sabendo exatamente onde deixara seu celular depois de tentar fazê-lo ligar mais cedo. 

Escondendo-o com a manga das vestes, ele cruzou com o grupo de estudantes, que ficaram quietos novamente quando o notaram. 

— Aqui — Yeonjun passou o celular para Taehyun, que o pegou com as duas mãos antes de fazê-lo desaparecer de vista — Qu-

— Isso foi um truque Trouxa. Você parece surpreso — o mais novo tombou a cabeça — Te dou de volta no café da manhã. 

Taehyun fez uma reverência com a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

— Espera! — Yeonjun o chamou — Quanto fica?

O Corvinal ergueu a mão, agora segurando o celular para Yeonjun ver.

— A primeira vez é de graça!

***

Yeonjun estava começando a se sentir confortável quando sentiu a presença de alguém parado ao lado da cama. 

— Vem comigo — Daewon disse antes de sair do quarto. 

— Tá brincan… — Yeonjun chutou o cobertor ao levantar, mordendo o lábio, e saiu do quarto para encontrar Daewon apoiado contra as costas de um dos sofás pretos — Quê? 

— A gente precisa conversar. 

— A gente tá fazendo isso. 

— Não banca o espertinho — Daewon bufou e desviou os olhos antes de olhar feio para Yeonjun novamente — Sobre aquela noite, a gente-

— É, eu sei — Yeonjun ergueu as mãos — Não vou contar pra ninguém. 

— Que bom — Daewon se afastou do sofá, indo para perto de Yeonjun — Vai se arrepender se contar — ele então se afastou, deixando um Yeonjun irritado para trás. 

Yeonjun olhou feio de volta para ele.

— “Vai se arrepender” — ele disse em zombaria — Idiota.

Ele revirou os olhos antes de entrar no quarto de novo, ignorando a encarada de Daewon enquanto tentava se aconchegar mais uma vez. 

***

— Correio! — uma menina ao seu lado disse, estendendo os braços para apanhar um jornal, fazendo Yeonjun olhar para cima e ver corujas voando com pequenos pacotes, seu café da manhã agora esquecido.

— Toto? — o pássaro marrom e verde voou até ele. Yeonjun esticou as mãos quando um pacote pardo caiu até elas. Ele o encarou por um tempo antes de abri-lo, e seu celular estava lá dentro. 

Ele fechou o pacote de novo, olhando ao redor. Atrás dele, na mesa da Corvinal, Taehyun sorriu e cumprimentou Yeonjun com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Yeonjun acenou de volta e se virou para esconder o pacote. 

***

— Você poderia, sabe, — Yeonjun disse uma vez que estavam deixando o Salão Principal — só entregar ele pra mim. 

Taehyun riu.

— Eu já tava indo pro Corujal de qualquer jeito.

— Tão cedo?

— Tarde, na verdade. Fui noite passada. 

— Mas e as regras? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho. 

— O que tem elas? — Taehyun deu uma risadinha ao andar à frente de Yeonjun.

— Esse garoto… — Yeonjun riu enquanto voltava à sala comunal da Sonserina. 

***

Entrando na sala de sua próxima aula, Yeonjun notou os cachecóis dourados ao redor dos pescoços dos outros estudantes. Ele escaneou o recinto rapidamente, já percebendo o Lufa-Lufa alto à esquerda da sala de aula. 

— Tem alguém aqui? — Yeonjun pousou a mão por detrás da cadeira, e Soobin levantou o olhar do que fazia. Uma vez que reconheceu Yeonjun, ele abriu um grande sorriso, seus olhos formando luas crescentes. 

— Si- quer dizer, não. Eu… — Soobin retirou suas coisas — Por favor, senta aqui.

Yeonjun sorriu para ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

— A gente faz essa aula junto?

— Aparentemente — Soobin assentiu — Sabe, eu sou bom em Adivinhação. 

— Achei que fosse bom em Herbologia?

— O que eu posso dizer? — Soobin se inclinou para trás com um sorriso pretensioso — Eu sou um homem de muitos talentos — ele ergueu uma mão despreocupada, acidentalmente derrubando uma bola de cristal e fazendo-a rolar pela mesa até Yeonjun, que a pegou.

— Tô vendo — ele riu ao recolocar a bola em seu suporte. Soobin sorriu timidamente para ele. 

— O que eu quis dizer foi — Soobin pôs ambas as mãos sobre a mesa — que eu posso te ajudar com essa aula, se você precisar. 

Yeonjun sorriu suavemente.

— Vou manter isso em mente.

— Mas — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — o gênio de verdade é o Taehyun.

— Ah — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas — Ele na verdade… espera, eu me meteria em encrenca se te contasse uma coisa?

— Por quê? — Soobin franziu o cenho — Ah, porque eu sou um Monitor — ele deu uma risadinha ao sacudir a cabeça — Não se preocupa. 

Yeonjun estreitou os lábios em uma linha e se aproximou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Ele fez meu celular funcionar. 

Soobin sorriu antes de levemente socar o braço de Yeonjun.

— Eu que te contei sobre o negócio dele.

— Acho que foi o Beomgyu, na verdade — Yeonjun desviou o olhar, pensativo, pensando na viagem de trem. 

— Claro — Soobin revirou os olhos em brincadeira, ainda sorrindo genuinamente com suas covinhas. Ele então encarou a bola de cristal, uma fumaça profunda cor de vinho a enchendo — Ué?

— Que isso? — Yeonjun encarou a fumaça espiralando dentro da bola.

— Talvez seja porque você encostou nela? — ele espremeu os olhos — Que cor que é?

— Tipo, vermelho escuro? — ele respondeu confusamente. 

— Tá gostando de alguém, ou algo assim? — Soobin ergueu, então, seus olhos para Yeonjun, fazendo-o sentir leves cócegas em seu estômago. 

— Quê? Eu- o quê?

Soobin olhou para ele novamente e riu.

— Não se preocupa. Não é ruim.

— O que é isso? — o menino do cabelo azul tentou ver algo na fumaça, não sabendo pelo que procurar, com apenas a reflexão de Soobin aparente na superfície de cristal quando ele falou de novo.

— Estuda, e aí você descobre.

***

— O que significa fumaça vermelha?

Taehyun tirou os olhos de seu livro, apertando-os debaixo do sol. Yeonjun estava parado à sua frente, mochila ainda pendurada em um ombro.

Ele suspirou e fechou o livro, levantando-se do banco onde se sentava no jardim. 

— O que você tava fumando?

— Fum-? Não — Yeonjun fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça — A bola de cristal.

Eles se poram a andar, Yeonjun seguindo Taehyun enquanto se dirigiam de volta ao castelo.

— Ah — ele pensou por um instante — Bom, depende do que você viu.

— Eu vi… fumaça?

Taehyun revirou os olhos em sua direção. 

— Aprenda a ver formatos — ele colocou o livro em sua mochila — Se você quiser uma leitura-

— É de graça, também?

Taehyun riu.

— Não. 

— Então não — Yeonjun fez bico — Me ensina a ler essas bolas. 

— Você vai pagar? — Taehyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

— Não — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Então não — ele riu e se virou para ir embora. 

— Ei — Yeonjun grunhiu — Espera. 

Taehyun se virou novamente para encará-lo. 

— Você viu o Kai?

— Hyuka? — Taehyun indagou — Ele gosta de brincar lá fora. Mas agora não é uma boa hora pra procurar ele. 

— Por quê? — Yeonjun perguntou, confuso. 

— Vai chover — ele apontou para onde estavam. 

— Não? Tá um dia lin-

O som de trovão ecoando interrompeu Yeonjun. Ele olhou de novo para onde Taehyun apontava. 

— Como você-? — e quando se virou, Taehyun se fora. 

***

— Um passarinho me contou que você tava me procurando? — Kai cantarolou atrás dele quando Yeonjun estava terminando de jantar — E com passarinho eu quero dizer aguiazinha — ele sorriu — E com aguiazinha eu quero dizer o Tae. 

— Ah — Yeonjun sorriu para ele — Sim, eu tava. 

— Pra quê?

Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Eu só não te vi muito por aí.

Kai abriu um grande sorriso com isso.

— Awn, também fiquei com saudade.

— Eu não disse-

— Já terminou? — ele olhou por cima do ombro de Yeonjun — Vamos. 

O menino do cabelo azul apenas assentiu e se levantou, saltitando até as portas do Salão Principal. 

— Tô vendo que achou ele — Taehyun os encontrou no corredor, sorrindo para a dupla.

— Ele me achou — Yeonjun assentiu, sorrindo para Kai — Que pena que já tá tarde.

— Como assim? — o mais novo dentre eles perguntou.

— Bom, — ele olhou para os dois meninos — é contra as regras.

Kai riu com suas palavras. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Yeonjun e o olhou nos olhos.

— Esquece elas — ele sorriu para Taehyun — A gente só segue as nossas próprias regras.


	5. Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Uau, — vários livros batendo na mesa fizeram Yeonjun levantar a cabeça — você tá um caco.

— Brigado, Beomgyu.

— Disponha — o loiro assistiu enquanto Yeonjun alongava as costas — Cansado?

— Sim — ele gemeu — O Hyuka quis jogar xadrez de bruxo a noite inteira. 

— E você deixou? — Beomgyu olhou para ele com olhos arregalados — Você é louco — ele riu.

— Ele é gente boa. 

— Beomgyu, — uma menina da Grifinória se aproximou da mesa deles — o Chulmin disse que quer falar com você mais tarde — ela abraçou os livros contra o peito, sorriu para Yeonjun e voltou para sua cadeira.

— Você tem admiradores — Beomgyu riu.

— Não tenho — Yeonjun fez careta, olhando para a menina e sua amiga, as quais riam.

— Ah, — Beomgyu pôs as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e espreguiçou as costas — Chulmin quer conversar, isso significa treino de Quadribol.

— Você joga?

— Você sabe o que é Quadribol?

Yeonjun cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não sou nascido Trouxa. Você sabe disso, né?

— S-Sim — Beomgyu se endireitou na cadeira — Eu sabia disso.

— Então? Em que posição você joga? — o Sonserina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Batedor — ele sorriu — Você deveria ir no nosso próximo jogo.

— Mas será que eu posso torcer pra Grifinória?

— Você quer torcer pra mim? — Beomgyu riu suavemente e Yeonjun fingiu socá-lo no braço.

***

— Gente! — Beomgyu correu até os sextanistas que estavam sentados na grama, Yeonjun atrás dele — Vocês sabiam que o Yeonjun não é nascido Trouxa? — ele choramingou, sentando-se em frente a eles.

— Sim? — Kai respondeu com naturalidade.

— Você é o único que pensava que ele era — Taehyun virou a página de seu livro.

— Vocês são tão maldosos — Beomgyu mordeu o lábio — E para de ler no sol, vai ficar com dor de cabeça.

— Você é uma dor de cabeça.

Beomgyu arfou, e Kai revirou os olhos e se levantou da grama, chacoalhando as calças antes de se dirigir até Yeonjun.

— Como vão as coisas?

— As aulas são difíceis — Yeonjun deu de ombros, trocando seu peso de um pé para o outro — Não sei se quero fazer os N.O.M.s.

— Eles são difíceis — Kai assentiu — Mas se você precisar de ajuda… — ele olhou para os outros dois, Beomgyu tentando se colocar entre Taehyun e seu livro — Bom, você pode pedir pra alguém te dar tutoria — ele soltou uma risadinha ao coçar a cabeça.

Assentindo, Yeonjun suspirou ao olhar para os estudantes pelo jardim.

— Ei — Kai chamou sua atenção novamente — Quer ver uma coisa legal?

— Claro — Yeonjun anuiu antes que Kai tomasse sua mão e mostrasse o caminho.

Eles andaram por um tempo, Kai jogando conversa fora sobre como fora seu dia, até que Yeonjun pôde ver as estufas onde as aulas de Herbologia aconteciam. Seus passos travaram ligeiramente, fazendo o outro menino se virar e perceber sua expressão preocupada.

Ele apertou sua mão.

— A gente não tá indo pra lá.

— Aonde a gente tá indo, exatamente? — Yeonjun observou as estufas enquanto eles passavam por elas.

— A floresta.

— Espera aí — ele firmou os pés na terra da trilha em que estavam — A floresta? A Floresta Proibida?

— É — ele puxou sua mão de novo.

— Escuta — Yeonjun permaneceu parado — Jogar xadrez até tarde foi okay. Entrar numa floresta que é claramente proibida e perigosa… — suas palavras morreram, espiando a escuridão entre as árvores apesar de o dia estar ensolarado.

— Eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa — ele choramingou — Não é tão longe, sério.

— Mas… — Yeonjun suspirou, finalmente cedendo aos olhos de cachorrinho do mais novo — Okay. 

Kai sorriu para ele antes de tomá-lo pela mão, pisando em algumas folhas secas ao passo que se dirigiam à floresta. O Sonserina manteve os olhos alertas para qualquer criatura que viesse ao encontro deles, já pensando em possíveis feitiços para lançar com sua varinha.

Um assobio alto cortou o ar, e ele se virou para Kai, que estava agora abaixando a mão de seus lábios enquanto olhava ao redor.

— Ué, — ele virou a cabeça — onde eles tão? — Kai ergueu a mão.

— Não faz isso — Yeonjun o impediu antes que pudesse assobiar novamente — E se algo vier pra cá?

— É o que eu tô tentando fazer — Kai revirou os olhos, prestes a levar a mão à boca para assobiar, mas Yeonjun agarrou seu braço.

— Eu realmente acho que a gente não deveria fazer isso.

Kai parecia derrotado, e ele estufou as bochechas antes de passar os olhos pela floresta uma última vez.

— Tá bom — ele assentiu, mais para si mesmo — Vamos.

Eles começaram a andar para fora da floresta, Kai cabisbaixo.

— Ei — Yeonjun chamou — Talvez numa próxima?

Ele sorriu suavemente para Yeonjun e olhou para frente novamente, sua postura enrijecendo. 

— Ah, não.

Yeonjun olhou para além dele para ver um professor furioso se dirigindo a eles. Atrás dele, um cachecol amarelo balançava ao vento enquanto um Soobin preocupado dava passos rápidos para alcançá-lo.

— Huening Kai! — o professor exclamou sonoramente, e ele saiu de dentro da escuridão da floresta para se fazer visto — De novo?

Soobin encarou Yeonjun, boquiaberto e claramente desapontado.

— E Choi Yeonjun? — o professor perguntou, uma mão no quadril agora.

Os olhos de Kai se arregalaram.

— N-Não! — ele ergueu as mãos — É culpa minha. Eu que levei ele pra lá.

O professor olhou para ambos antes de olhar para Soobin.

— Dez pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa.

Soobin apertou os lábios, seu segundo par de covinhas aparecendo. Ele encarou Kai por entre sua franja ao abaixar a cabeça.

— Você, venha comigo — o professor sinalizou a Kai para segui-lo — Soobin, — ele encarou o Monitor da Lufa-Lufa — leve Yeonjun para dentro.

Soobin acenou com a cabeça enquanto o professor levava Kai para dentro, o mais novo olhando para trás com um olhar de desculpas para os outros dois.

***

— Tava realmente esperando que não fosse ele de novo.

— Soobin, eu-

— Não se preocupa — Soobin o encarou, um canto de sua boca enviesado — Ele leva todo mundo pra lá.

— Por quê? — eles começam a andar lado a lado em passo lentos.

— Ele quer saber se mais alguém vê eles.

— Vê o quê?

Soobin olhou para frente com uma expressão de dor.

— Testrálios.

— O que são eles?

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Só alguns conseguem ver eles, só… — ele inspirou — aqueles que testemunharam uma morte.

Yeonjun ficou quieto por um tempo.

— E… — ele engoliu em seco — ele encontrou mais alguém que consegue ver eles?

Soobin assentiu.

— Beomgyu — ele olhou para baixo — Eles só falam sobre isso entre eles.

***

Aquela noite, Yeonjun não conseguia parar de procurar por Kai no jantar, tentando seu máximo para examinar a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

— Procurando alguém? — uma menina ruiva perguntou à sua frente, olhando para Yeonjun com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Um amigo — ele disse inexpressivamente.

— É verdade que te flagraram indo pra Floresta Proibida? — outra menina perguntou a ele, e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela.

— Ah, — a primeira menina deu um sorriso torto — você tava com aquele menino da Lufa-Lufa?

— É ele que você tá procurando agora? — a amiga dela perguntou.

— Tô satisfeito — Yeonjun descansou os talheres. Ele se levantou e dirigiu um último olhar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa antes de sair do Salão Principal.

Ele arrastou os pés pelo chão, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, e olhou para os poucos estudantes andando pelo corredor. Seus olhos aterrissaram num uniforme escarlate de Quadribol.

— Beom — Yeonjun parou em frente ao loiro — O que aconteceu?

Beomgyu levou uma mão à sua bochecha machucada e riu.

— Treino.

— Ei, hã… — Yeonjun pestanejou — Desculpa. Esquece.

— Não, me fala.

— O que você sabe… — ele puxou as mangas de suas vestes — sobre Testrálios?

— Ah, — ele assentiu e Yeonjun já começou a se sentir mal — eu ouvi sobre o Hyuka.

— Só esquece-

Beomgyu ergueu uma mão.

— Tá tudo bem — ele sacudiu a cabeça — Mas pelo jeito que você tá me perguntando, — ele tombou a cabeça para um lado — eu diria que você já sabe a resposta.

— Desculpa — ele fez uma careta — Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

— Tudo bem, sério — Beomgyu suspirou — Ele deveria parar de levar gente lá.

— A situação embaçou pra ele?

Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Só o de costume.

***

Yeonjun estava com as cobertas por cima da cabeça e a tela de seu celular no brilho mínimo quando recebeu uma mensagem, que ele nem sabia que podia receber.

**Taehyun - 23:44**

**xadrez de bruxo?**

**sala comunal da lufa-lufa**

Ele levantou da cama, andando na ponta dos pés até seus chinelos e calçando-os. Ele espiou os outros estudantes, já adormecidos ou não ligando para o que ele fazia.

Saindo do quarto, Yeonjun estremeceu com o som da porta fechando atrás dele. Ele olhou para frente para encontrar Daewon olhando-o feio.

— Tá indo aonde tão tarde, Choi?

— Só… — ele ergueu uma mão — tô com sede.

O Monitor Chefe o encarou de cima abaixo, dando de ombros. Ele passou por Yeonjun, esbarrando com força em seu ombro.

Yeonjun revirou os olhos e continuou andando. Ele se apressou a subir os degraus de pedra e seguiu pelo caminho que esperava ser o mesmo que seus amigos haviam lhe mostrado. Ele avistou a cabeça de Kai espiando de um dos corredores. 

— Oi — ele sorriu antes de adentrar o corredor novamente, Yeonjun seguindo-o pela entrada para dentro do conforto da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Taehyun já estava sentado no chão em frente à lareira, o tabuleiro de xadrez esperando em cima da mesa à sua frente.

— Oi.

— Você teve problemas? — Kai perguntou, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto quando se sentou, seu pijama fofo fazendo-o parecer ainda mais tenro.

— Não, não se preocupa — Yeonjun sorriu para ele.

— Ah, — ele disse com um grande sorriso — Okay.

— Mas, — Yeonjun se sentou ao lado de Taehyun — vou dizer, eu achava que vocês quebravam as regras só com jogos à noite. Não indo pra lugares proibidos pra procurar criaturas mágicas.

— Você é muito criança.

— Você? Me chamando de criança? Você tá usando calça de unicórnio — Yeonjun apontou para as pernas de Kai.

— Você deveria parar de levar gente pra floresta, Ning — Taehyun suspirou — Se você quiser, pode só conversar sobre isso.

Ele apenas assentiu com meio sorriso, olhando para baixo, na direção das peças de xadrez em frente a eles.

— Eu sei.

O som do relógio os surpreendeu, e as sobrancelhas de Taehyun se ergueram.

— Eu tenho que ir.

— Já? — Yeonjun projetou os lábios.

Kai torceu o nariz.

— Vai lá, Cinderela — ele apontou um dedo acusatório na direção de Taehyun quando ele se levantou do chão — Ele sempre faz isso.

O Corvinal se despediu antes de ir embora. Kai suspirou, colocando ambas as mãos no chão.

— Ei, Kai — Yeonjun chamou, e o mais novo olhou para ele, surpreso. Não eram muitas as pessoas que o chamavam pelo primeiro nome — Você sabe que pode falar com a gente, né?

Ele soltou uma risada ofegante e revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Não exatamente — sua expressão escureceu — Só queria saber se mais alguém conseguia ver eles também.

— Pra conversar com esse alguém — Yeonjun franziu o cenho e fez bico — Como você faz com o Beomgyu.

Kai piscou, uma, duas vezes, antes de olhar para baixo, sua franja comprida cobrindo seus olhos.

— Não vou te pressionar — Yeonjun respirou profundamente — Eu só quero que você saiba que eu tô aqui.

— Brigado.

A porta se abriu, e Yeonjun olhou para cima alarmado, sentindo-se pego. Ele encontrou o rosto surpreso de Soobin encarando-o, antes de ele correr para junto deles.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — ele sussurrou.

Yeonjun olhou de novo para Kai, que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa.

— Jogando? — ele olhou de volta para Soobin — O que você tá fazendo?

— Eu sou um Monitor — ele tombou a cabeça, ofendido — Eu tenho que sair à noite pra achar pessoas como você, — ele apontou — que não estão nas suas respectivas Salas Comunais.

Yeonjun gemeu e olhou de novo para Kai.

— Tenho que ir — ele encarou o topo da cabeça de Kai, já que ele ainda encarava o chão — Eu meio que queria voltar no tempo, — ele se levantou lentamente — assim eu poderia dizer pro Chapéu Seletor me colocar na Lufa-Lufa.

— Se você achar algum jeito de voltar, — Kai disse suavemente — me fala — ele respirou fundo — E se você realmente voltar no tempo, — seus olhos brilhantes encontraram os de Yeonjun, ao passo que seu rosto corado lhe presenteou com um sorriso tão sincero que fez Yeonjun sorrir de volta instantaneamente — eu ainda vou estar te esperando na Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos.


	6. O Baile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— A gente esqueceu completamente de contar pro Yeonjun sobre o Baile — Kai espalmou as mãos na mesa.

Depois de sua primeira semana em Hogwarts, Yeonjun finalmente conseguia se locomover pelo castelo, ou ao menos pelas partes principais. Ele se juntava aos outros meninos em seu tempo livre, na maioria das vezes do lado de fora, mas se o tempo estivesse muito ruim, eles tendiam a encontrar um lugar calmo dentro do castelo.

Eles estavam do lado de dentro agora, a chuva caindo torrencialmente num domingo.

— Baile? — Yeonjun perguntou, olhando para os outros três.

— O Baile — disse Beomgyu — Tipo um baile de boas-vindas, pode-se dizer. Você convida alguém, dança um pouco, — ele chacoalhou os ombros e empurrou Beomgyu de leve — flerta um pouco.

Do outro lado da mesa, Taehyun o encarava com o cenho franzido e boquiaberto, enojado.

— Tipo um baile de boas-vindas — Yeonjun assentiu.

— Tanto faz, seu Trouxa — Kai revirou os olhos.

— Trouxa? — Yeonjun balançou a cabeça — Meu sangue é puro.

Beomgyu estremeceu sonoramente.

— Você realmente é da Sonserina.

— Nossa, Soobin, há quanto tempo você tá aí? — Taehyun olhou para a direita de Yeonjun, e virando-se ele encontrou um Soobin ensopado encarando-os.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Yeonjun moveu-se mais para o lado, dando a Soobin mais espaço para sentar-se com ele.

— Ah, nada de mais, sabe. Só quis tomar um banho de roupa.

— Por quê? — Beomgyu olhou para ele com o cenho franzido, desviando quando Taehyun tentou estapeá-lo de seu lugar do outro extremo da mesa.

— Eu tava lá fora — Soobin olhou feio para seu amigo — Começaram a ensinar duelos de novo, e dois caras tavam 'praticando' do lado de fora — ele suspirou.

— Quais Casas? — Taehyun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Os dois da Grifinória, vinte pontos — Soobin olhou para Beomgyu, que levou as mãos ao peito, fingindo sentir dor.

— Nosso Monitor trabalhador — Kai pegou sua varinha — Vou te ajudar — ele sorriu — Ventus. 

Um jato forte de ar sibilou da ponta, fazendo Soobin fechar os olhos e colocar as mãos à sua frente. O vento parou e Soobin abriu os olhos, seu cabelo todo arrepiado.

Todos ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de Beomgyu engasgar barulhentamente. Kai sorriu timidamente, abaixando a varinha.

— Obrigado — Soobin tentou abaixar seu cabelo de novo — Mas, então, do quê vocês tavam falando?

— Contando pro Yeonjun do Baile — Taehyun o respondeu.

— Ah — Soobin sorriu — Verdade.

Yeonjun pestanejou encarando Soobin, com seu sorriso adornado por covinhas e cabelo bagunçado. Sem pensar muito, ele estendeu uma mão, arrumando os fios teimosos.

— Tem alguém em mente pra convidar? — Beomgyu sorriu ao olhar para os outros.

— Eu só conheço vocês — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Com uma mão no ombro de Yeonjun, Taehyun murmurou para ele com afeição.

— Tão fofinho.

— Taehyun é sempre o que mais convidam — Kai provocou — Um arrasador de corações.

— Não sou.

— Convidam muito o Soobin, também — Beomgyu olhou para ele — Ele é bem popular.

Soobin estufou as bochechas e deu de ombros.

— Pelo jeito.

— Olha só pra ele — Kai apontou um dedo — Tão brega.

— Aposto que muita gente vai chamar o Yeonjun, também — Soobin lhe deu um sorriso torto.

— Muitas meninas já gostam dele — Kai assentiu.

— Claro — Soobin apoiou um cotovelo na mesa à sua frente — Ele é bonito.

Yeonjun riu nervosamente antes de se levantar, Taehyun saindo do caminho para dá-lo espaço.

— Vou tomar banho antes de ficar muito tarde.

— Espera — Soobin também se levantou — Vou tomar também. Minha roupa ainda tá úmida.

Kai ergueu a varinha novamente.

— Se você quiser-

— Brigado, Ningning — Soobin o interrompeu — Mas não quero que você me seque.

— Vocês vão tomar banho juntos? — Beomgyu deu um sorriso torto — Que sórdido.

Soobin pôs a língua para fora.

— A gente não joga Quadribol — ele se virou.

— Mas o que-? — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

Yeonjun se despediu dos outros e alcançou o Lufa-Lufa.

— Na verdade, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa — Soobin passou a andar lentamente uma vez que Yeonjun o alcançou.

— Okay — Yeonjun parou quando Soobin se virou para encará-lo.

— Sobre o Baile.

Yeonjun engoliu em seco, olhando para o semblante impassível de Soobin.

— O que tem ele?

— Você realmente não sabe quem vai chamar?

Aí estava ela de novo, a sensação estranha tremulando no fundo de seu estômago.

— Não — ele praticamente sussurrou.

— Que bom — Soobin assentiu — Se não for incômodo, eu… — ele abaixou os olhos para as mãos — queria que você chamasse o Hyuka pra ser seu par.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que ele gosta de você.

— O quê? — Yeonjun repetiu. Soobin desviou o olhar.

— Eu só achei… — ele franziu o cenho — que ele se abriu pra você tão rápido. Todos nós tivemos dificuldade pra chegar aqui com ele.

Yeonjun expirou.

— Ele não gosta de mim, não desse jeito.

— Se isso te incomoda, então ignora.

— Não é que me incomoda — Yeonjun fechou os olhos, respirando fundo — É só que… eu não acredito em você.

— Bom, — Soobin fez bico — eu só quero que ele seja feliz.

— Se ele gostasse de mim, eu não iria querer dar esperança pra ele.

Soobin assentiu.

— Você tá certo — ele suspirou, esticando suas mangas, mas o suéter que ele usava parecia pequeno nele — Desculpa, só ignora o que eu disse.

Yeonjun não acreditava nele. Ou não queria acreditar.

Kai não se abrira para ele por completo, ainda evitando conversar sobre o que aconteceu no dia em que tentara levar Yeonjun para a Floresta Proibida.

Eles conversavam muito, mas nunca sobre Kai, sobre sua vida, seu passado.

Ele tentou se lembrar se já tiveram alguma conversa sobre a vida pessoal de Kai, além de mencionar sua irmã mais nova, que estava uma série abaixo deles.

Yeonjun engoliu com força ao descer as escadas para a sala comunal da Sonserina, percebendo o quão mais próximo e mais distante o mais novo parecia estar.

***

— Uma prova? — Yeonjun exclamou — Tão cedo?

— Sim, tão cedo — a professora se virou — E vai valer 10% dos seus semestres.

— Mas… — ele sentiu um chute contra sua canela, e Yeonjun estremeceu e se virou para Beomgyu, que olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e mandíbula cerrada — Quê?

"Fica quieto", ele formou as palavras com os lábios.

— Devo aumentar para 15%? — a professora ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Lentamente, Yeonjun balançou a cabeça.

— Ótimo — ela disse — Será na próxima sexta-feira, então certifiquem-se de-

— No dia do baile?

A professora pausou por um momento, e o único som ouvido foi a palma da mão de Beomgyu contra seu próprio rosto.

— A prova vai valer 20% de seus semestres.

***

— Brigada, Yeonjun — uma menina revirou os olhos ao passar por ele.

Ambos os meninos pularam em surpresa ao ouvir o som de duas mãos se chocando contra suas carteiras. Daewon encarava Yeonjun com raiva.

— Tá de brincadeira, Choi?

— É só vinte-

— Só vinte? — Daewon riu amargamente, seus olhos estreitos o encarando feio — Não é 'só' vinte por cento pra gente, que se importa com as nossas notas.

Yeonjun ergueu os ombros.

— Bom, desculpa. Eu só tava-

— Eu não ligo pro que-

— Meu deus, dá pra parar de me interromper? — Yeonjun revirou os olhos, e a classe inteira ficou quieta. Os únicos estudantes restantes agora encaravam, em choque.

Daewon agarrou-o freneticamente pelas vestes, puxando Yeonjun em sua direção. Beomgyu se levantou imediatamente.

— Solta ele — o Grifinória respirava rapidamente.

— Ou o quê? — Daewon deu um sorriso torto e Beomgyu parecia nervoso, mas se manteve firme, mordendo o lábio — Foi o que eu pensei.

Ele soltou as vestes de Yeonjun e saiu andando, bufando para os dois. Beomgyu observou Daewon ir embora, ainda com a testa franzida quando olhou de volta para Yeonjun.

***

— Peão pra E6.

— Kai.

O Lufa-Lufa ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Oi?

— Quer ir no baile comigo?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de rir.

— Você realmente não conhece mais ninguém, hein?

Yeonjun pausou por um momento.

— Bom, não.

— Tenho certeza que alguma menina vai te convidar — Kai balançou a mão — Sua vez de jogar.

— Então — Yeonjun franziu a testa — você não quer ir comigo?

— Ah, você tava falando sério? — ele ergueu o olhar novamente e tombou a cabeça — Okay, claro.

***

Yeonjun tinha a sensação de que ou Kai era um ator muito bom, ou Soobin entendera tudo completamente errado.

Foi o que disse a ele no dia seguinte, na aula de Adivinhação.

— Sério? — Soobin projetou os lábios — Ué.

Ele encarou o deque de cartas à sua frente, embaralhando-o.

— É isso que a gente vai fazer hoje? — Yeonjun apontou para as cartas de tarô.

Soobin ergueu os olhos para ele de novo.

— É — ele o colocou de volta sobre a mesa — Quer tentar fazer uma leitura pra mim?

Yeonjun assentiu, abrindo seu livro na mesma página para a qual Soobin olhava.

— Eu vou escolher três — Soobin encarou o deque por um tempo, tirando três cartas, viradas para baixo, e passando-as para Yeonjun.

— Você não tem que fazer perguntas, ou algo assim? — Soobin balançou uma mão em sua direção, e Yeonjun virou as cartas para cima, encarando-as por um momento antes de olhar para o livro.

— A, hã, — ele apontou para um desenho na página — Suma Sacerdotisa; segredos — ele disse sem certeza, ouvindo Soobin trautear em resposta — Sete de Espadas; traição — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Soobin, que não teve muita reação — Cavaleiro de Varinhas; impulsividade.

— Parece meio negativo — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Faz uma leitura pra mim, também? — Yeonjun descansou as cartas, encarando as costas do deque à sua frente.

— Você tem que embaralhar elas e tal — Soobin fez menção às cartas — Minha energia ainda tá aí.

Yeonjun riu.

— Sua energia, tá — ele mexeu com a ordem das cartas, tirando uma única carta do meio e erguendo-a para Soobin ver.

Ele sorriu.

— Os Amantes.


	7. A Pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Beomgyu!

— Não — o Grifinória empurrou outros estudantes no corredor enquanto se afastava de Yeonjun.

— Ele tava com uma pena enfeitiçada! — Yeonjun correu em sua direção — O Daewon tava colando!

Beomgyu se virou.

— Você acha que eu não sei?

— A gente pode contar pra eles. Eu vi e-

— Não — Beomgyu inspirou — Eu não vou.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Por quê? Se eu estiver com você, eles vão ter que acreditar.

— Me deixa fora disso.

— Mas dessa vez-

— Por favor, Yeonjun — ele implorou antes de se virar e se afastar novamente.

O menino do cabelo azul ficou parado no meio do corredor por um tempo, alunos passando por ele. Ele suspirou e se direcionou à sua próxima aula.

***

Yeonjun estava sentado em sua cama. Aquela manhã, ele havia recebido uma grande encomenda de seu pai; o terno que ele costumava usar para eventos Trouxas dentro do pacote. Ele leu a carta que viera com o terno antes de deixá-la sobre a cama.

Respirando fundo, ele reuniu forças para se levantar e tomar um banho. Se ele não houvesse convidado Kai para ser seu par, talvez ele dispensasse o baile.

O momento em que se dera conta da situação estava repassando em sua cabeça — quando ouvira alguém sussurrando no meio da prova. Ele se virara para ver a pena de Daewon movendo-se sozinha.

Ele olhara para Beomgyu, que estava concentrado em sua própria prova. Yeonjun não pudera dizer nada então, tentando ao máximo ler as questões no papel à sua frente.

Ele suspirou e arrastou seus pés para o banheiro, desejando que essa noite terminasse o quanto antes.

***

Kai estava esperando por ele do lado de fora do salão, o pé batendo contra o chão. Ele sorriu uma vez que viu Yeonjun e se aproximou, os babados de renda de sua camisa saltando com ele.

— Mas olha só quem deu o ar da graça!

— Desculpa, tô atrasado? — Yeonjun fez biquinho.

Kai balançou a cabeça.

— Todo mundo só tava adiantado.

— Você fez alguma coisa com o seu cabelo.

— O Soobin que arrumou — ele sorriu, a franja lisa que geralmente cobria seu olhos agora enrolada para cima, deixando suas sobrancelhas à mostra.

— Você parece aqueles anjinhos bebês — Yeonjun pensou — Como eles chamam?

— Querubins? Eu acho — Kai riu — Brigado?

Eles entraram no grande recinto decorado, e o primeiro a cumprimentá-los foi Taehyun.

— Me ajudem — ele disse através de um sorriso rígido, seus olhos impossivelmente grandes.

— O que aconteceu? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Ele veio com uma menina do nosso ano — Kai sorriu, achando a situação engraçada — Ela é louca por ele.

— Sim. Louca, essa é a palavra — Taehyun olhou desesperado para os outros meninos — Por favor, não me deixem sozinho com ela.

— Ih, ela tá vindo — Kai olhou atrás dele, uma menina com grandes cachos aproximando-se deles com um sorriso enorme — Tchau — ele empurrou Yeonjun para o lado, fazendo-o andar.

— Você nunca mais me peça nenhum favor — Taehyun gritou enquanto eles se afastavam — Tá me ouvindo, Huening Kai?!

Kai ergueu um polegar para ele, rindo enquanto a menina se agarrava no braço de Taehyun.

— Vou salvar ele depois — ele sorriu para Yeonjun — Vamos achar os outros.

Kai puxou seu braço, levando-o mais para dentro do recinto. Yeonjun observou os diferentes vestidos e ternos que os estudantes vestiam, alguns num estilo mais tradicional, outros mais modernos, como os de seus ex-colegas de classe Trouxas.

Eles não precisaram procurar muito para achar Soobin, todo alto no meio da multidão. Seu cabelo também estava arrumado, repartido para um lado, fazendo-o parecer menos afável - até que sorriu para seus amigos.

— Olha só pra esses meninos lindos!

Yeonjun sorriu de volta para ele.

— Você veio com alguém?

Soobin balançou a cabeça.

— Não.

— Sério?

Kai começou a papear com Soobin ao que Yeonjun escaneou o local novamente. Olhos caindo numa cabeça específica de cabelos pretos, viu Daewon próximo e íntimo a uma menina ruiva.

Yeonjun se virou novamente, flagrando os olhos de Soobin nele enquanto ouvia Kai falando. Os olhos de Yeonjun se arregalaram e ele olhou para baixo, levantando o olhar apenas quando sentiu uma mão agarrando seu antebraço.

— Desculpa, Ning — Soobin deu um passo até ele — Posso falar com o Yeonjun um instante?

Kai olhou para os dois e deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Claro — ele então se virou e se afastou, deixando um Yeonjun nervoso para trás.

— Você tá desconfortável? 

— Quê? — Yeonjun olhou para Soobin — Não. Por quê?

— Eu fiz você vir com ele — ele mordeu o lábio.

— N-Não. Eu tô bem com o Kai, sério — Yeonjun acabara de perceber que Soobin ainda agarrava seu braço — Ele é tipo um irmão.

Soobin assentiu.

— Você só parecia… tenso.

— Não é por causa dele, prometo.

— É por minha causa?

O coração de Yeonjun pulou uma batida.

— Não. De jeito nenhum — ele balançou a cabeça.

Soobin sorriu com suavidade para ele.

— Okay, então — sua mão finalmente soltou o braço de Yeonjun — Eu tenho que ir.

Yeonjun assistiu enquanto Soobin desaparecia na multidão. Ele olhou ao redor do salão novamente, encontrando uma cabeça loira familiar e se dirigindo até ela.

— Me deixa em paz — Beomgyu nem levantou os olhos, e Yeonjun se prostrou ao seu lado até que ele se aborrecesse — Vai embora.

— Não.

— Você é persistente demais — ele tentou se afastar novamente.

— Por que a gente não pode só dedurar ele?

— Por quê? Tá de brincadeira? — Beomgyu finalmente o encarou, um olhar exasperado em seus rosto — Eu já aguento besteira demais por ter tentado uma vez.

— Então eu conto pra eles — Yeonjun o encarou, determinado — Eu conto que Daewon enfeitiça a pena dele pra todas as provas, e que é por isso que ele é o melhor do nosso ano e-

— Eu não ligo — Beomgyu revirou os olhos — Eu realmente não quero me envolver em nada com relação a ele.

Antes que Yeonjun pudesse responder, Beomgyu já havia se virado, deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez.

***

— Yeonjun, eu tenho sido tão bom pra você. Não tenho? Por favor, fica aqui comigo — Taehyun implorou, puxando a manga do terno de Yeonjun.

— Cadê seu par? — Yeonjun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ela disse que foi pegar bebida pra gente, mas eu não vou ingerir nada que ela me der — ele se aproximou — E se for uma poção?

— Talvez desse jeito você conseguiria suportar ela — ele deu de ombros.

— Mas eu não quero! — Taehyun choramingou, batendo o pé.

Foi a primeira vez que Yeonjun o vira parecer tão infantil e inocente. Ele estava tão acostumado com seu lado sério e esperto que esquecera que Taehyun era, na realidade, mais novo que ele.

Ele se atentou à música tocando. Não eram as músicas Trouxas com as quais ele estava acostumado, mas, ainda assim, ele tomou a mão de Taehyun e o levou para a pista de dança, se misturando com os outros estudantes.

Taehyun sorriu para ele.

— Obrigado.

— Me dá um desconto nos energizadores?

O mais baixo revirou os olhos.

— Você já tem desconto — ele agarrou os braços de Yeonjun e o fez dançar.

***

Na terceira ou quarta música, Kai apareceu ao lado deles.

— Finalmente achei vocês — ele exalou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Yeonjun perguntou por cima da música.

Kai balançou a cabeça.

— O Gyu tá todo emburrado, só isso.

Yeonjun torceu o nariz.

— Acho que eu sei porque.

Ao lado deles, Taehyun suspirou.

— Vou falar com ele.

— Não deixa seu par te pegar — Kai riu, e o Corvinal o olhou feio antes de ir. Ele se virou para dançar com Yeonjun quando a música desacelerou — Eca, — Kai encarou Yeonjun — música lenta de casal.

Ele sinalizou para Yeonjun ir se sentar com ele, já com uma expressão entediada ao encarar os outros estudantes com seus pares.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Yeonjun franziu as sobrancelhas quando se sentou ao seu lado.

— Manda — Kai se endireitou, olhando-o com expectativa.

— Você gosta de mim? — Yeonjun encarou-o por um tempo — Tipo… você tem uma queda… por mim?

Kai o observou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de bufar.

— Mano, que porra?

— Você xingou pra cima de mim?

— Desculpa, mas, — Kai não parou de rir, trazendo uma mão à boca — na moral, que porra?

— Bom, não achei que gostar de mim era tão ridículo assim — Yeonjun projetou os lábios.

— Desculpa, não foi- Não… — ele pigarreou, tentando manter o rosto sério — Não foi engraçado.

Mas ele começou a rir barulhentamente de novo, fazendo Yeonjun olhar constrangido ao redor do recinto. 

— Mas o Soobin disse-

— Soobin? — Kai olhou para ele, um pouco sem fôlego — Ele disse que eu gostava de você?

Com uma risada ofegante, ele olhou em volta, olhos parando em um dos flancos do local, e ergueu uma mão. Yeonjun seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Soobin, que começava a andar na direção deles.

— Espera, não! — Yeonjun agarrou o braço de Kai, abaixando-o.

Kai se levantou de sua cadeira quando Soobin estava perto o suficiente, olhando para o mais novo, que ainda ria. Ele pousou uma mão no ombro de Soobin, e olhou para Yeonjun.

— O nome disso é projeção.

Ele deixou os dois sozinhos depois disso, ainda rindo. Soobin encarou Yeonjun, confuso.

— O que foi isso? — Soobin apontou para a direção em que Kai se fora.

— Acho que ele deixou bem claro que não gosta de mim — Yeonjun se levantou de seu assento, um sorriso apertado em seus lábios.

Soobin riu nervosamente.

— Desculpa por isso — ele observou Yeonjun por um instante, e então se virou para a pista de dança e de volta para Yeonjun — Quer dançar?

— Mas não é uma lenta ainda?

— Você não sabe dançar música lenta? — ele estendeu uma mão para Yeonjun.

Ele assentiu lentamente, tomando a mão grande de Soobin e deixando-se ser levado à pista de dança. Yeonjun olhou para baixo quando Soobin repousou sua outra mão em sua cintura, ainda segurando a mão de Yeonjun com a sua esquerda.

Yeonjun levou uma mão ao ombro de Soobin, sentindo-se pequeno tanto por causa da situação quanto pelo tamanho do outro menino. Ele respirou fundo e finalmente ergueu os olhos, e Soobin, que estava olhando para além de Yeonjun, devolveu o olhar quando o percebeu encarando.

Enquanto balançavam lentamente à música, Yeonjun ponderou.

Ele se perguntou como, caso contasse a Soobin sobre Daewon colando, ele reagiria.

Ele se perguntou se Soobin ficaria do lado dele ou de Yeonjun.

Ele se perguntou se, caso se aproximasse, Soobin se esquivaria.

— Por que você não tem um par? — Yeonjun se forçou a perguntar no lugar — Eles disseram que você era popular.

— Eu sou — Soobin deu um sorrisinho torto — Eu só não quis trazer um — ele deu de ombros.

— Sério?

Ele anuiu.

— Pra ser sincero, eu ia chamar você pra ser meu par. Já que você não conhecia ninguém.

— Por que… — Yeonjun tombou a cabeça — Por que não chamou?

— Eu pensei no Kai.

Yeonjun acessou o caso. Teria sido diferente se viesse com Soobin? Eles teriam conversado a noite toda? Ele teria estado perto para acalmar Soobin quando ele descobrisse que alguém batizara o ponche? Eles ainda estariam dançando no meio do salão?

— Desculpa, a propósito — Soobin o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos, sua mão puxando-o para mais perto enquanto guiava a dança entre eles — Pelo lance do Kai.

— Foi divertido — Yeonjun riu — Ainda melhor agora, que eu tenho certeza que ele não gosta de mim desse jeito.

Soobin riu pelo nariz.

— Acho que eu sou ruim em ler os sentimentos das pessoas — ele fez biquinho.

Yeonjun encarou seus lábios por um tempo, decidindo então por descansar a cabeça contra o ombro de Soobin.

— É — ele suspirou — É mesmo.

— Yeonjun.

— Sim?

Soobin repousou a bochecha em cima da cabeça de Yeonjun.

— Feliz aniversário.


	8. O Dedo-duro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Seu dedo-duro do caralho!

Yeonjun foi empurrado contra uma carteira ao entrar em sua sala de aula. Daewon e seus amigos passaram por ele rapidamente em direção a um Beomgyu alarmado.

— Você fez de novo, é? — ele agarrou Beomgyu por sua gola, fazendo-o ficar nas pontas dos pés ao levantá-lo — Você nunca muda.

— Quê? — Beomgyu agarrou as mãos que o seguravam — Eu não fiz nada.

— Você me dedurou de novo — Daewon chacoalhou o loiro — Você contou pro professor sobre a minha pena.

Com olhos arregalados, Beomgyu olhou para Yeonjun.

— Não fui eu — ele apontou para ele — Foi o Yeonjun.

— O quê? — ele quase gritou — Eu não falei merda nenhuma — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— A professora tá vindo! — gritou uma menina parada à porta. 

Daewon então soltou as vestes de Beomgyu, olhou feio para Yeonjun e se sentou em seu lugar de costume.

Yeonjun se sentou em sua carteira, mas Beomgyu não se sentou ao seu lado. Em vez disso, reuniu suas coisas e correu para fora da sala de aula.

— Então foi ele — Daewon grunhiu, observando a porta. Ele se virou para olhar para Yeonjun, que apenas engoliu em seco e olhou para frente ao que a professora adentrava a sala.

***

— … e aí eu disse pra ela que tava muito verde, mas ela não me ouviu e adicionou ainda mais — Kai suspirou — Você tá me escutando?

Yeonjun pestanejou e encarou seu amigo.

— Oi?

Kai revirou os olhos. 

— Okay — ele se endireitou na cadeira. Ambos estavam no Salão de Estudos, praticamente vazio — O que tá rolando? 

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o Beomgyu? 

— Vocês brigaram ou alguma coisa parecida? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Tipo isso — Yeonjun torceu o nariz — E vocês dois são mais próximos, talvez você saiba… 

Kai brincou com as páginas de seu livro.

— Ele não me contou nada.

— Okay — Yeonjun olhou para baixo.

— Mas o Taehyun contou.

Yeonjun se ajeitou para conseguir encarar Kai, sobrancelhas cerradas.

— Ele disse que o Beomgyu levou a culpa por algo que você fez.

— Eu não fiz — ele se segurou para não gritar.

— Ele só tá se sentindo traído — Kai deu de ombros.

— Traí- — Yeonjun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo — Eu não traí ele de nenhuma forma.

— Você deveria esclarecer as coisas com ele.

***

— Você me disse que era bom em Adivinhação — Yeonjun olhou para o Lufa-Lufa — Você é ruim demais.

Soobin tomou um gole de seu chá, fazendo uma careta por causa do gosto, antes de descansar a xícara.

— Alguma vez eu já te deixei na mão?

— Uma: você não vê nada nas bolas de cristal.

— Vejo, sim. Eu só preciso que você me diga as cores.

— Duas: você não sabe os significados das cartas de tarô.

— E eu lá tenho culpa? — Soobin ofegou — São muitas.

— Três: você não consegue ler palmas.

— Eu te disse que você viveria uma vida longa, não é o bastante?

— Quatro: você não sabe os formatos das folhas de chá.

Soobin ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, estendendo uma mão para Yeonjun passar-lhe a xícara. Ele encarou o fundo e franziu a testa.

— Uma cruz.

Yeonjun tirou a xícara das mãos dele.

— Isso pode ser qualquer coisa.

— Bom, desculpa, então — Soobin afundou em sua cadeira — Chama o Taehyun se você quiser um gênio da Adivinhação. Mas isso aí é uma cruz — ele apontou para a xícara.

— E isso significa…? — Yeonjun revirou os olhos.

— Dias sombrios à frente — ele fez biquinho.

Yeonjun pegou a xícara de Soobin e encarou as folhas no fundo.

— Ah! — ele ergueu o olhar — Uma pipa, seus desejos vão se tornar realidade. Você finalmente ganhou alguma coisa positiva.

— É, — Soobin franziu o cenho — vamos focar no positivo.

***

Quando finalmente achou Taehyun, o mais novo tentou fugir de Yeonjun. Agarrando suas vestes, Yeonjun o impediu.

— Você sabe que eu não fiz aquilo — ele resmungou.

Taehyun revirou os olhos e ajeitou suas vestes.

— Eu não sei — ele suspirou — Eu não sei se você contou pros professores ou não. Também não ligo se contou.

— E aí? Tá correndo por quê?

— Porque sim — ele choramingou — Eu não quero me envolver nisso.

— Me ajuda a resolver isso.

— Tô atrasado pro treino de Quadribol — Taehyun mordeu o lábio — Ah, ele vai me matar por isso — ele sussurrou para si mesmo — Vai pro Corujal à meia-noite. 

— O quê?

— Eu realmente tenho que ir — Taehyun começou a se afastar — Boa sorte!

***

Era por isso que Yeonjun estava andando no frio em direção à Torre Leste, ao Corujal. Uma vez dentro, ele olhou para os degraus. Começou a subir, as corujas olhando-os com olhos grandes.

Beomgyu se sentava em um dos degraus do topo e olhou para Yeonjun com uma careta.

— Por que você tá aqui?

— Eu quero conversar.

O loiro bufou, olhando para o lado enquanto empurrava a língua contra os dentes.

— Ótimo.

— Não fui eu, Beomgyu.

— Você espera que eu acredite nisso?

Yeonjun suspirou.

— É a verdade.

— Você tava fissurado em contar pros professores sobre o Daewon colando. Você me disse que ia contar.

— É, mas não contei.

— Então quem contou? Hein? — Beomgyu se levantou dos degraus, indo em direção a Yeonjun.

— Pode ter sido qualquer um.

— Ou aquele que queria tanto fazer isso — ele cutucou um dedo no peito de Yeonjun — Aquele que conhecia um dedo-duro.

— Beomgyu — ele expirou — Eu não fiz aquilo.

— Nem eu — ele se afastou — Mas quem liga, né? — com isso, ele saiu andando.

***

— Como vocês devem saber, — o professor andou pela sala — as aulas de Duelos estão de volta.

Os estudantes conversavam entre si entusiasmadamente, todos parados em um grande círculo encarando o professor.

— Vamos começar a praticar só durante as aulas — ele olhou para os alunos em advertência — Sem duelos fora desta sala.

Eles assentiram. Outros avisos haviam sido transmitidos sobre duelos fora dos horários de aula sem supervisão desde que Soobin tivera de separar os dois Grifinórias.

— Primeiramente, nossa Casa corajosa — o professor sorriu, estendendo uma mão na direção de vestes escarlates. Alguns já se afastavam ligeiramente — Senhor Choi?

Beomgyu engoliu em seco ao tomar um passo adiante. Estudantes murmuravam ao seu redor enquanto Yeonjun encarava com olhos arregalados.

— E como seu oponente-

— E-Eu vou — Yeonjun levantou uma mão.

Ele não queria Daewon ou seus amigos duelando com Beomgyu. Ele não queria que seu amigo se machucasse depois disso, mesmo que Beomgyu o perfurasse com o olhar o tempo inteiro.

O professor deixou que tomassem seus respectivos lugares. Com um pé em frente ao outro, ambos prepararam suas varinhas.

— Exp-

Yeonjun voou para trás e caiu de lado, apoiando-se em um cotovelo para ver Beomgyu abaixando a varinha, o cenho franzido e a mandíbula tensa.

Ele se levantou. Arrumando sua postura, ele respirou fundo.

— Ric-

Novamente, se não ainda mais forte que antes, Yeonjun ficou sem fôlego ao ser atirado para trás.

Ele se sentou rapidamente. Seus colegas de classe sussurravam sobre o Grifinória nascido Trouxa usando feitiços rápidos e não-verbais.

O professor deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao andar entre os dois.

— Talvez — ele ergueu as mãos — nosso Beomgyu seja experiente demais para o nosso novo membro da classe.

Beomgyu bufou e retornou para o meio dos outros estudantes, que ainda estavam surpresos por seus feitiços.

Yeonjun suspirou. Isso porque tentara ajudá-lo.

***

Aquela semana, Yeonjun não foi aos jogos de Quadribol. No mais esperado, Grifinória contra Sonserina, sua Casa perdera. Daewon, logicamente, ficou de mau humor após o jogo, mas, para deixar as coisas piores, soube-se que ele teria de tomar uma versão menos poderosa de Veritaserum, ou Soro da Verdade, pelas acusações de trapaça.

Ele teria uma entrevista e um teste com o soro, e todas as mentiras seriam descobertas. Mas Yeonjun ainda se sentia mal, e ainda estava recebendo tratamento frio de Beomgyu.

Ele tentou falar com o loiro diversas vezes, mas não teve muito a dizer.

***

Yeonjun andava lentamente pelo corredor quando viu Daewon e seu grupo saindo do banheiro do primeiro andar, rindo entre si.

Eles o empurraram em seu caminho, Yeonjun hesitando um pouco antes de entrar no banheiro masculino.

Havia uma vassoura quebrada no chão, uma Cleansweep Six. Antes que pudesse apanhá-la, uma fungada fez Yeonjun se virar.

— Vai embora — Beomgyu enxugou suas lágrimas apressadamente.

A respiração de Yeonjun falhou quando ele o viu, olhos inchados e um lábio ensanguentado.

— Você não pode deixar eles fazerem isso com você, Beom.

O loiro tentou se desvencilhar para longe dele, mas Yeonjun agarrou seu braço.

— Por favor, não conta pra ninguém — Beomgyu fechou o olhos enquanto implorava.

— Mas se a gente contar pro Soobin, talvez ele-

— Principalmente não pro Soobin — Beomgyu ergueu o olhar para ele — Não conta pra ele.


	9. Sonserinas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

15 de outubro seria o dia em que Daewon seria testado com uma versão mais leve do Soro da Verdade.

Por alguma razão, tudo estava diferente da vez em que Beomgyu contara aos professores que ele trapaceara no ano anterior.

— E aí — Daewon andou até a frente da classe, as mãos nos bolsos — Tá feliz agora, seu Sangue Ruim?

Beomgyu manteve a cabeça baixa de onde estava sentado.

— O que vai acontecer quando eu passar no teste, hein?

— Deixa ele em paz — Yeonjun se levantou e andou até a carteira de Beomgyu.

— Tá tomando coragem, é? — Daewon riu — O que você e o seu namoradinho vão fazer? — ele apontou para os dois.

Yeonjun estreitou os olhos.

— O que o seu namorado vai fazer, Daewon?

Seu sorriso desfaleceu.

— Uma palavra e você tá morto.

O menino do cabelo azul sorriu.

— Me provoca.

Daewon bufou e saiu em direção ao seu assento. Beomgyu observou tudo com uma careta.

— O que foi isso? — ele sussurrou, e Yeonjun apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou ao lado dele.

Uma vez que a aula terminou, Yeonjun se apressou a alcançar Beomgyu, que agora estava quase correndo pelos corredores para chegar à sua próxima aula, como quando o conhecera. Agora ele entendia o porquê. Mais do que uma questão de tempo, ele corria dos Sonserinas.

— Ei, — Yeonjun sorriu — te deixei uma coisinha com o Toto.

Beomgyu o olhou confuso.

— O quê?

— Espero que você goste das Comet One Forty.

Os olhos de Beomgyu se arregalaram ao ouvir o nome da vassoura.

— É sério isso? Eu poderia só ter comprado outra vassoura eu mesmo.

Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Eu senti que tava te devendo uma.

***

Kai estava amuado, todo o seu rosto pintado com as cores de sua Casa. Yeonjun tentou não rir dele.

— Você tá bravo comigo? — Taehyun levou uma mão ao peito. Ele ainda vestia seu uniforme de Quadribol — Eu precisava jogar também.

— É, — Soobin tentou sorrir — ele bateu um recorde novo pra Apanhadores — ele aplaudiu, sentindo inveja — O mais rápido até hoje.

— Eu não ligo — Kai choramingou — Por que a Lufa-Lufa nunca ganha?

— Por que vocês só têm jogadores ruins — Taehyun pôs a língua para fora.

— Vocês dois não jogam? — Yeonjun olhou para os Lufa-Lufas.

— Ha! — Kai jogou a cabeça para trás, e Yeonjun não conseguiu manter o rosto impassível, vendo-o pintado com preto e amarelo — Soobin jogando Quadribol?

— Eu não sou tão ruim assim — Soobin projetou os lábios.

— Você é uma merda — o mais novo riu — Ele é alto demais até pro próprio bem — ele disse, olhando para Yeonjun — Não consegue controlar os membros.

— Por que você não joga, então? — Soobin perguntou, ofendido.

Kai deu de ombros.

— Eu só não quero.

— Ah, tá — Taehyun riu — Você também não consegue jogar.

— Bom, pelo menos eu consigo… — Kai fez careta para Taehyun — Eu… espera, me fala uma coisa que você não sabe fazer direito.

Taehyun riu. Soobin pousou uma mão no ombro de Kai, assegurando-o.

— Você é melhor em jogos de tabuleiro.

— Soobin, — o mais novo ergueu o olhar até ele — obrigado, mais isso é vergonhoso.

Eles assistiram enquanto Beomgyu se aproximava de onde estavam.

— Vocês tão se falando de novo? — Taehyun perguntou quando o Grifinória se juntou a eles.

— Pode-se dizer que sim — ele deu de ombros.

— Por que vocês tavam brigando, afinal? — Soobin franziu o cenho para eles.

— Só… — Yeonjun enfiou as mãos nos bolsos — coisas.

— Okay, tá — Soobin ergueu as mãos — Fiquem de segredinho perto de mim, eu não me importo.

— Não seja mesquinho — Taehyun riu dele.

Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sou — ele deu de ombros — Tenho que ir — ele olhou para Yeonjun — Coisas pra fazer.

— Ótimo — Yeonjun empinou o queixo — Vai.

— Tô indo! — Soobin disse ao sair andando — Fazer minhas coisas!

— Ai meu Deus, — Taehyun choramingou — se casem logo.

— Cuidado pra não dedurarem o seu casamento com o pomo — Kai olhou feio para ele.

Beomgyu cerrou as sobrancelhas, apontando um dedo para si mesmo, fazendo Yeonjun rir e agarrar sua mão.

— Não com você, com o pomo de ouro — Kai respondeu, aparentemente sem entender a confusão de Beomgyu — Taehyun apanhou o pomo hoje.

— Já tava ficando bravo — ele deixou uma risadinha escapar.

— Por causa de dedurar? — Kai perguntou — Ah, o lance do Daewon?

— A gente nunca descobriu quem foi o dedo-duro de verdade — Yeonjun fez bico.

— Ele vai fazer um teste com Veritaserum daqui a pouco, né? — Taehyun ergueu as sobrancelhas — Não tem como ele se safar dessa.

— Só se ele conseguir uma outra poção forte, talvez? — Kai deu de ombros — Felix Felicis? Um feitiço pra mentir?

— Os professores não seriam tão idiotas de cair nisso — Taehyun descansou uma mão no quadril — E o Daewon não tem a capacidade de fazer algo tão poderoso.

— Mas você tem, né? — Kai zombou.

— Kai, me perdoa — Yeonjun ergueu a mão — Eu realmente não consigo te levar a sério com toda essa tinta na cara.

— Ah — ele tocou a tinta amarela em seu rosto e encarou seus dedos — Esqueci disso, eu devo estar ridículo.

— Tá o mesmo de sempre — Beomgyu sorriu.

— Engraçado — Kai falou com tom monótono — Vou me lavar, vejo vocês no jantar — ele acenou para os outros meninos e se apressou em direção à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

— Vamos jogar hoje à noite? — Yeonjun perguntou para Taehyun — Talvez o Beomgyu se junte a nós?

— Jogar à noite? — ele olhou para os outros dois — Ah, você quer dizer as noites loucas de infração de regras? — ele riu.

— Você quer vir ou não? — Taehyun revirou os olhos.

***

Aquela noite, quando o relógio bateu meia-noite, Kai encarou Taehyun, esperando que ele se levantasse e se despedisse como sempre fazia.

— O quê? — ele ergueu o olhar do tabuleiro.

Kai franziu o cenho.

— Você sempre desaparece à meia-noite.

— Bom, — ele tombou a cabeça — não hoje.

Ao seu lado, Beomgyu puxou seu suéter.

— Me fala qual que eu tenho que mexer.

Yeonjun observou os dois silenciosamente, antes de desviar o olhar e rir para si mesmo.

***

Chegara o dia.

15 de outubro, o dia em que Daewon faria o teste.

— Ficaram sabendo? — Kai mastigou seu pão doce, olhando animadamente para os outros três — Daewon se encrencou.

— Eu ouvi que aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite? — Yeonjun pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

Eles estavam no Salão Principal, aulas já encerradas e com tempo livre antes do jantar. Yeonjun havia percebido que Daewon estava ausente em todas as suas aulas do dia.

Beomgyu também fora chamado no último período; o Diretor queria vê-lo.

Kai assentiu.

— Ele tava ameaçando um aluno da Corvinal quando um professor, de algum jeito, entrou no corredor.

— Que coincidência incrível — Taehyun riu ao retirar o miolo do pão à sua frente e comê-lo.

— Pois é — Soobin estreitou os olhos — Quase como se o gênio de Poções de quem ele tava tentando comprar Sorte Líquida também fosse um gênio da Adivinhação.

Taehyun deu de ombros antes de as grandes portas do Salão Principal se abrirem.

— Kang Taehyun! — Beomgyu começou a correr em direção a eles — Seu vidente do cacete!

Ele se levantou e abriu os braços para que Beomgyu pudesse cair neles e abraçá-lo. Taehyun abriu um grande sorriso ao tomar o impacto, aninhando-se nele.

— Eu não conseguia mais suportar aquele idiota te atormentando — ele disse antes de dar um beijo no canto dos lábios de Beomgyu.

Kai começou a tossir barulhentamente, engasgando com o pão que comia.

— O que-? — tosse — O que tá acontecendo?

Taehyun sorriu timidamente para ele e afrouxou seus braços, mas Beomgyu não o soltou.

Yeonjun riu e beliscou da mesa à frente.

— Você não percebeu eles saindo escondidos pra ir pro Corujal toda meia-noite?

— Quê? — Kai olhou para ele em choque — Era pra lá que você ia?

— Você é tão devagar — Beomgyu revirou os olhos, finalmente soltando Taehyun para olhar para o que estavam comendo.

Kai cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— Cala a boca, você é o mais burro.

— O quê? — Beomgyu torceu o nariz e olhou para Yeonjun — Ele é mais burro que eu.

— O quê? — Yeonjun olhou para ele boquiaberto, e então se virou para Soobin — O Soobin é mais burro que eu.

— Por que você tá me metendo nisso? — Soobin olhou para Taehyun, e depois novamente para o resto deles — Eu não sou o mais burro daqui.

— Todos vocês são burros — Taehyun se sentou ao lado de Kai — Agora calem a boca.

— Foi realmente você? — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — Você meteu o Daewon em confusão? Finalmente?

— Eu só tava cansado — Taehyun suspirou — Beomgyu aparecia com machucados novos todos os dias, mas ele não me dizia nada — ele olhou para o Grifinória ao seu lado — O lábio cortado e o olho roxo foram a gota d’água.

— Como que eu não vi nada disso? — Soobin franziu a testa.

— Eu curava ele toda noite — Taehyun olhou feio para Beomgyu — Se eu não fizesse nada, ele ainda estaria apanhando todos os dias.

Ainda com o cenho franzido, Soobin olhou para Yeonjun.

—Posso falar com você um minuto?

Yeonjun olhou para os outros meninos antes de seguir Soobin, que dava grandes passos, até que ambos estavam do lado de fora do Salão Principal.

— Você sabia disso?

Ele estava com raiva.

— Sim — Yeonjun murmurou.

— Por que você não me contou?

— O Beomgyu me pediu pra não te contar.

— E daí? — Soobin cruzou os braços — Você só ficou assistindo o Daewon surrar ele e não fez nada?

— Soobin, eu… — Yeonjun expirou — Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Você sabia que eu poderia fazer alguma coisa. Eu sou um Monitor, e- — ele olhou ao redor — Você sabia sobre mim e o Daewon.

— Desculpa. Eu não queria que o Beomgyu ficasse mais bravo comigo — Yeonjun tentou olhar nos olhos de Soobin — E eu tava com medo de você não acreditar em mim, de você achar que eu tava… com ciúme.

Soobin olhou-o feio.

— Você tá trazendo a atenção pra si mesmo?

O jeito que Soobin o encarava fez Yeonjun querer fugir.

Fez Yeonjun se arrepender de tudo.

Fez o coração de Yeonjun parecer estar sendo esmagado dentro de seu peito.

Soobin o olhava com puro desgosto.

— Você realmente é um Sonserina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Passando só pra avisar que teve uma parte desse capítulo em que o trabalho original usa um jogo de palavras com 'snitch', que em inglês significa tanto 'dedo-duro' quanto 'pomo' (no sentido de pomo de ouro).  
> Como esse trocadilho não funciona em português, eu tive que dar uma leve adaptada, e isso incluiu a reação do Kai à reação do Beomgyu quando o Kai disse pro Taehyun tomar cuidado pra não dedurarem o casamento dele com o pomo de ouro. No original, o Kai apenas riu e explicou de qual 'snitch' ele tava falando, mas na minha tradução, ele achou que o Beomgyu tinha pensado que era com ele que o Taehyun se casaria.  
> Eu sei que parece meio abrupto e também pode não ter feito muito sentido todo o fluir do diálogo, mas foi o que deu pra fazer kkkkkkk a vida tem dessas né :’)  
> Enfim, conversei com a autora e ela me disse que eu poderia fazer quaisquer tipos de alterações pra que o humor e o sentido da história fossem mantidos. Vou tomar essa liberdade, mas também vou sempre avisar por aqui quando eu tiver que fazer qualquer mudança um pouco maior nos trejeitos e ações do personagens, como dessa vez com o Kai.  
> É só isso, obrigada aos que estão lendo e gostando da tradução! ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	10. Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Ele abriu sua mochila enquanto andava pela calçada. Retirando a pasta e suspirando, ele leu a descrição de um menino de cabelo azul novamente.

Era um pouco bizarro, ter todas as informações de um estranho. Mas uma vez que começara a ler sobre sua história, não conseguiu se conter, principalmente depois de descobrir que a razão pela qual o menino não frequentava Hogwarts era a mesma pela qual seu irmão ainda estava vivo.

Soobin deu uma risadinha e guardou de novo a pasta em sua mochila. Por que o haviam mandado lá? Todas as corujas adoeceram?

Não deveria ser um professor ou o Diretor a pessoa adequada a fazer isso?

***

Ele esperava que fosse um bairro Trouxa, mas era mágico, felizmente. Talvez ele conseguisse usar magia para achar esse menino ou talvez pudesse-

Soobin quase tropeçou quando percebeu um menino alto com cabelo azul andando não muito longe de onde estava. O menino parou e se virou para observar a rua atrás dele, e Soobin apressadamente se colocou atrás de um arbusto, apenas para descobrir que estava molhado de chuva.

Ele se endireitou e chacoalhou as gotículas de água de si.

Devia ser ele. Quantos meninos de cabelo azul poderiam existir? Num bairro só?

Soobin andou rapidamente para alcançá-lo. O menino parecia um pouco intimidante, pelo jeito que andava pela rua com uma carranca.

Ele finalmente conseguiu ver o rosto do menino de cabelo azul e arfou. Era ele.

— Quem tá aí? — o menino se virou para fulminar sua retaguarda, bufando quando não encontrou ninguém. 

Ele se virou novamente após estalar a língua frustradamente, prestes a começar a andar de novo quando viu Soobin à sua frente.

— Merda! — o menino do cabelo azul caiu sentado e ergueu o olhar para Soobin.

Merda, de fato.

Choi Yeonjun era bonitinho.

***

Depois de se despedir de Yeonjun enquanto este entrava novamente na sala comunal da Sonserina, Soobin deixou escapar um suspiro e olhou para o teto.

Por que fora Yeonjun quem o flagrou com Daewon? Por que desabafara na presença dele?

Não, a ferida era mais embaixo. Por que deixara Daewon levá-lo à sua sala comunal quando ele claramente não queria?

Soobin realmente queria estar feliz por seu… amigo? Parceiro? Enfim, ele queria estar feliz por Daewon, mas ele sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Ele estava com inveja dele. Estava magoado. Estava desapontado.

Não só isso, mas agora também estava envergonhado.

Envergonhado por ter de encarar seus amigos e contar a eles que não, ele não era o Monitor Chefe. Envergonhado, também, por ter chorado na frente de Yeonjun.

Enquanto Soobin fechava os olhos e se aconchegava debaixo das cobertas, ele se lembrou do quão desesperadamente Yeonjun estava tentando consolá-lo. Ele sorriu suavemente com a memória e caiu no sono.

***

Soobin ainda sentia sono quando descansou o queixo numa mão. O Salão de Estudos, extremamente quieto e calmo, não o ajudava de forma alguma.

Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada, então apenas decidiu que desistiria de ler. Talvez a única coisa na qual conseguiria se concentrar naquele momento fosse o biquinho natural dos lábios de Yeonjun enquanto ele tentava entender o livro de Feitiços. 

Yeonjun ergueu o olhar para cruzá-lo com o de Soobin, sorrindo ligeiramente para ele.

— Quê?

O Lufa-Lufa deu de ombros.

— Entediado.

— Você pode ir — Yeonjun deixou seu livro na mesa — Desculpa por te segurar aqui.

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça, finalmente recostando-se.

— Vou ficar, caso você precise de ajuda.

— Você tá com muita cara de cansado.

Soobin olhou para ele e projetou os lábios, ainda balançando negativamente sua cabeça. Yeonjun apertou seus lábios numa linha fina antes de voltar a tentar ler seu livro.

Suspirando, Soobin balançou os pés debaixo da mesa. Ele encarou Yeonjun novamente, que às vezes erguia os olhos para encontrar com os de Soobin, mas não disse nada efetivamente.

— A gente deveria ir jantar — Soobin disse após um tempo, sentindo suas pálpebras ficarem mais pesadas e sua mente começar a devanear sobre o biquinho de Yeonjun.

***

— Eu não gosto desse tal de Yeonjun — Daewon cuspiu quando faziam a patrulha noturna.

— Por quê? — perguntou Soobin, não prestando muita atenção.

— Ele é tão… — as palavras de Daewon morreram, uma careta em seu rosto quando se virou para encarar o lado.

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Ele é okay.

— Você diz isso porque não tem que lidar com ele diariamente — ele bufou.

Soobin apenas caminhou em silêncio, desejando que o dia acabasse para que pudesse ir dormir.

— Quer fazer alguma coisa depois?

— Não — Soobin se surpreendeu com o próprio tom desinteressado.

— Não?

— Não — ele repetiu. Ele olhou para Daewon, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Com fazer alguma coisa depois eu quis dizer-

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer — Soobin suspirou — Não quero.

— Ué — Daewon encarou sua frente novamente — E por quê?

— Tô cansado.

— A gente costumava se divertir tanto — Daewon suspirou dramaticamente, jogando a cabeça para trás antes de encarar Soobin — Lembra?

— Você se divertia.

No ano anterior, poderiam até ser considerados divertidos os dias em que Soobin pensara que eles terminariam como uma casal de verdade. Daewon tomara a iniciativa, e Soobin não reclamara.

Daewon era o sonho de todos: bonito, ótimo aluno, favorito dos professores e jogador do time de Quadribol. Para alguns, ele era o galã da escola. Para outros, era uma inspiração.

Ele costumava ser fofo, fazia Soobin se sentir amado quando estavam sozinhos. Ele lhe dava presentes, salpicava seu rosto com beijinhos e o abraçava em dias chuvosos. Eles se encontraram toda noite durante um ano e Daewon o fizera jurar não contar a ninguém.

A ideia de Soobin acerca de um possível namorado se baseou inteiramente naquilo que Daewon queria fazer com ele.

— Vamos — ele choramingou — A gente nem se viu durante o verão.

— Eu escrevi pra você — Soobin o olhou feio — Você literalmente me ignorou pra fingir ser hétero com aquela menina.

— A gente disse que nosso lance não era sério.

E não era. O que tinham não era um namoro. Daewon podia ficar com qualquer um que quisesse, sabendo que Soobin sempre estaria esperando por ele ao final do dia.

Costumava ser assim, pelo menos.

— Eu não ligo que você tava com ela — Soobin suspirou, exasperado — Você não tá vendo qual é o problema aqui?

Daewon o encarou por um tempo e então deu de ombros.

— Você não pode simplesmente me usar quando não tiver mais ninguém, Daewon — ele franziu o cenho — Tô cansado de entrar escondido nos dormitórios da Sonserina e fingir que a gente não se conhece durante o dia.

— Isso tudo é porque o Yeonjun pegou a gente da última vez?

Soobin o fulminou com o olhar.

— Você ainda tá falando do Yeonjun?

— Por quê? — Daewon sorriu — Tá com ciúmes?

— Não — ele revirou os olhos — Você só fala demais nele.

Daewon riu, tentando passar um braço ao redor dos ombros de Soobin, mas este o empurrou para longe.

— Tô cansado — Soobin expirou — Vou voltar primeiro.

***

— E por que exatamente você disse pra ele que era bom em Adivinhação? 

— Você não pode só ser meu tutor? — Soobin choramingou, segurando a mão de Taehyun.

— Você quer que eu te dê tutoria — Taehyun estreitou os olhos — pra você poder dar tutoria pro Yeonjun?

Soobin ergueu o olhar enquanto espremia os lábios, como se estivesse pensando, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— É.

Taehyun franziu a testa.

— Que tal você arranjar um tutor de verdade pra ele?

— Tae — Soobin fechou os olhos e choramingou de novo — Só me ensina.

— Tá, tá — ele tentou arrancar as mãos de Soobin de si — Eu ensino. Agora me solta.

— Brigado — Soobin piscou para ele, tentando ser fofo.

Taehyun o encarou, quase amedrontado. 

— O que tem de errado com você hoje?

— Você é tão grosso — Soobin ficou sério — Eu não posso ser fofo, agora?

— Não — Taehyun fez careta, virando-se para deixar um Soobin ofendido sozinho.

— Qual o problema de querer ajudar um aluno novo? — Soobin bufou para si mesmo.

***

— Acho que eu sou ruim em ler os sentimentos das pessoas — Soobin fez biquinho. Sua respiração falhou quando Yeonjun focou em sua boca.

Eles estavam tão perto. Tão, tão perto.

Ele ouviu Yeonjun deixar escapar um suspiro antes de descansar sua cabeça no ombro de Soobin.

— É. É mesmo.

Soobin balançou com a música lenta. Respirando fundo, ele esperou que Yeonjun não ouvisse seu coração martelando em seu peito.

— Yeonjun.

— Sim?

Por favor, não o assuste. Por favor, não pense que ele é estranho por se lembrar agora. Por favor.

Soobin descansou a bochecha no topo da cabeça de Yeonjun.

— Feliz aniversário.

Ele fechou os olhos quando Yeonjun não respondeu. Ótimo, Soobin, você o assustou.

— Você sabe quando é meu aniversário? — a mão de Yeonjun tremelicou contra a de Soobin.

— Sim, tava- — ele pigarreou — Tava nas suas informações. Quer dizer, — ele respirou fundo — quando eu tive que ir te procurar, me deram um envelope com as suas informações.

Soobin queria desaparecer.

— Obrigado.

Fora quase um sussurro, mas estava lá. Soobin ergueu a cabeça e Yeonjun seguiu a ação, sorrindo ao olhar nos olhos de Soobin.

A música acabara, fundindo-se numa mais rápida. Soobin pestanejou algumas vezes antes de dar um passo para trás, rindo nervosamente ao deixar uma mão cair da cintura de Yeonjun. Lentamente, ele desentrelaçou a mão do mais baixo de sua outra. 

Yeonjun apenas continuou sorrindo para ele com olhos cintilantes, acalmando Soobin e deixando-o ainda mais nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

***

Decisão final, Daewon fora expulso.

Soobin estava lá para ver tudo se desenrolar.

Tendo estado de mau humor desde mais cedo aquele dia, Soobin nem tentou esconder seu rosto descontente.

Ele estava parado às portas de entrada do castelo. Era uma noite fria de outono quando assistiu a Daewon carregar todas as suas coisas para fora.

— Soobin — o Sonserina disse suavemente — Você sabe que isso não é justo.

— Mas é — ele disse friamente, fazendo Daewon erguer o olhar para ele, surpreso — Você tem um histórico de trapacear e bater em pessoas-

— Ele mereceu — ele fez uma careta — Aquele Sangue Ruim e o amigo azul idiota dele. Eles me deduraram.

— Não — Soobin se prostrou ereto ao inspirar, pela primeira vez não se sentindo menor, mesmo quando era uma cabeça mais alto que Daewon — Nenhum deles te dedurou.

Mesmo em sua postura corajosa, as mãos de Soobin tremiam enquanto tentava manter um olhar sério.

— Eu dedurei.

Daewon o encarou por alguns segundos.

— Você?

Soobin assentiu.

— Por quê? — Daewon o questionou — Você queria ser o Monitor Chefe tanto assim?

— Eu não ligo pra ser o Monitor Chefe — Soobin estourou — Meu Deus, você é muito sem noção.

— O quê?

— Você não consegue nem ver a pessoa de merda que você realmente é.

Daewon olhou para ele, engolindo em seco, claramente surpreso com Soobin o respondendo dessa maneira. Ele nunca erguera a voz para ele no passado.

— Soobin, amor — Daewon pegou sua mão — Você não dizia que me amava?

Soobin deu um passo para trás, tirando sua mão das de Daewon.

— Eu nem sei mais quem você é.

***

Aquela noite, Soobin prometera algo a si mesmo.

Nunca mais se apaixone por um Sonserina de novo.


	11. Monitor Chefe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Novembro parecia o aperto na garganta quando se chora.

Parecia a decepção sentida no coração ao se ver algo não desejado.

Parecia o ardor causado por lágrimas frustradas quando elas estão prestes a cair.

Pois novembro estava frio como os olhares de Soobin.

Novembro estava cheio da ausência de Soobin.

Ele evitava Yeonjun, ignorava-o quando os cinco estavam juntos, e trocou de lugar na aula de Adivinhação.

Os outros três disseram que tentaram falar com ele, preocupados com a relação do grupo e incertos quanto ao que realmente enraivecera Soobin quando até Beomgyu já havia esquecido tudo.

Taehyun se recusava a ler o futuro de Yeonjun e Kai havia desistido de tentar convencer Soobin de que nada fora culpa de Yeonjun.

Yeonjun estava confuso. Desesperado.

Ele não entendia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, e não tinha nenhuma outra opção a não ser culpar a si mesmo.

Como o novo Monitor Chefe, a rotina de Soobin também estava mudando. Ele não tinha muito tempo livre, e isso apenas serviu para tornar um pouco mais fácil para eles não cruzarem caminhos.

Yeonjun não se demorava com o grupo tanto quanto costumava. Ele fora o último a se juntar a eles, então deveria ser o primeiro a se afastar ao invés de arruinar sua amizade. Assim, ele poderia dar a Soobin o espaço que ele julgasse necessário.

***

— Não vão embora — Kai choramingou quando o relógio bateu meia-noite.

Taehyun riu ao se levantar.

— A gente nem tá jogando nada hoje.

— É — Yeonjun projetou os lábios, levantando-se também — O Soobin vai chegar logo, eu não quero ficar aqui.

— Vocês dois ainda tão brigando? — Kai jogou a cabeça para trás, seu cabelo escorrendo para os lados de seu rosto — Superem.

— Eu ainda não sei por que ele ficou tão bravo comigo.

— É muito estranho — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— Talvez porque eu seja da Sonserina? — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Isso foi a última coisa que ele me disse.

— O Soobin nunca teve nenhum preconceito com as Casas — Taehyun tombou a cabeça para um lado.

A entrada para a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa se abriu, e Soobin entrou, sem nem olhar para os outros três meninos.

— Vamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã — Kai olhou diretamente para Soobin ao falar — Todos nós.

Ele deu de ombros e continuou andando em direção ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Desculpa, gente — Yeonjun se sentia tão mal que queria chorar.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas — Kai suspirou ao se levantar — Alguma coisa esquisita tá acontecendo.

***

— Uau — Kai riu nervosamente ao olhar para o resto dos meninos, tentando aliviar a atmosfera tensa — A primeira neve do ano. Tão linda.

Eles estavam sentados no Três Vassouras, a primeira vez em algum tempo que passavam um final de semana juntos.

— Sim — Taehyun sorriu — Linda.

Ele cutucou Beomgyu com o cotovelo, que estava muito ocupado com sua bebida. Beomgyu ergueu o olhar para encontrar Kai encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

— Linda.

— Então, — Taehyun tamborilou os dedos na mesa — alguém já tem planos pro Natal?

— Talvez eu vá ficar com os meus pais — Yeonjun brincou com sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

— Que bom! Eu também — Kai sorriu.

— Talvez eu fique em Hogwarts — Taehyun fez biquinho — Minha mãe e meu pai vão pra casa da minha tia.

— Eu te faço companhia — Beomgyu sorriu para ele.

— A gente pode voltar pra quando vocês mantinham tudo isso — Kai apontou uma mão para os dois — em segredo?

Beomgyu pôs a língua para fora antes de se voltar para Soobin, que estava brincando com a colher em seu copo vazio.

— E você, Soobin?

Soobin olhou para eles, desinteressado, deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para baixo.

— Tanto faz.

— Você precisa ser tão estúpido assim?

Todos se viraram para olhar para Yeonjun, que espalmara ambas as mãos em cima da mesa e estava olhando feio para Soobin, que em resposta revirou os olhos.

Kai se arrependeu de ter se sentado no meio dos dois.

— Não tá vendo que eles tão tentando passar um tempo com você? — Yeonjun disse, exasperado.

— Não sei do que você tá falando — eram as primeiras palavras que Soobin dissera para Yeonjun em muito tempo.

— Tá de brincadeira?

— Yeonjun- — Taehyun tentou acalmá-lo.

— Não, tô pouco me lixando — ele franziu a testa antes de olhar para Soobin novamente — Qual o seu problema?

— Eu tô muito bem — Soobin deu de ombros, apenas provocando o Sonserina ainda mais.

— Não tá. Você tá fugindo dos seus problemas em vez de falar sobre eles, igualzinho a uma criança.

— Gente, gente, a gente não deveria- — Kai tentou intervir, mas Soobin bateu uma mão na mesa.

— Olha só quem tá falando sobre fugir — Soobin riu — Por seis anos você fugiu dessa escola em vez de só encarar tudo de uma vez.

— Só encarar tudo? — Yeonjun o olhou feio.

— Gente — Kai repetiu, erguendo ambas as mãos, como se para separar ainda mais os meninos irritados.

— Que tal você “só encarar tudo de uma vez” que tá acontecendo com você? — Yeonjun bufou.

— Que tal você não encher a porra do meu saco e me deixar em paz?

— Tá, chega. Parem — Beomgyu ergueu as mãos, observando enquanto Yeonjun começava a se levantar.

— Tá querendo dizer o quê com isso? O que foi que eu te fiz?

— Chega! — Taehyun encarou-os, e todos os meninos ficaram quietos — Vocês dois tão fugindo, todos nós estamos fugindo.

Taehyun respirava rapidamente pelo nariz, vendo os dois meninos finalmente se acalmando.

— De valentões, do que aconteceu em Hogwarts, de ver Testrálios ou do que quer que seja a merda que houve com você, Soobin.

Ele socou a mesa, vendo Soobin engolir em seco silenciosamente.

— Em vez de fugir sozinhos, a gente tem que ficar juntos — Taehyun franziu o cenho — A gente tem um ao outro, caramba.

Sem dizer nada, Soobin se levantou e saiu andando.

Beomgyu passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Taehyun enquanto Kai tentava impedir Yeonjun de se levantar também, mas este foi atrás de Soobin e o alcançou logo ao sair do bar.

— Soobin.

— Eu não quero conversar — ele continuou andando.

— Então só escuta! — Yeonjun correu até ele novamente, e, agarrando a manga de seu casaco grosso, fez Soobin virar-se para encará-lo.

— O quê?

— Eu não sei o que tá rolando — Yeonjun deixou os ombros caírem — Eu não entendo por que você tá agindo assim.

Soobin suspirou.

— Yeonjun-

— Só me fala — Yeonjun implorou — O que eu fiz? — ele soltou o braço de Soobin — Por que você me odeia tanto?

— Eu não te odeio — Soobin olhou para baixo — Eu… — ele mordeu o lábio — Eu não te odeio — ele sussurrou.

Yeonjun assistiu enquanto Soobin tentava organizar seu pensamentos. Ele viu seu lábio inferior tremendo, os movimentos de suas mãos tornando-se cada vez mais nervosos e erráticos.

— Eu não te odeio.

Com a queda da primeira lágrima, Yeonjun agarrou Soobin e o puxou para uma lateral da rua, por onde as pessoas não estavam circulando.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar a parte de trás da cabeça de Soobin e abraçá-lo, escondendo o rosto de Soobin na curva de seu pescoço ao sentir soluços quebrando contra ele.

— Tá tudo bem — ele sussurrou, acalentando-o — Tá tudo bem, tá tudo bem — ele continuou repetindo contra o cabelo de Soobin.

O mais alto tentou falar, mas apenas mais soluços estalaram.

Yeonjun uma vez aprendera na escola Trouxa que a raiva era uma emoção secundária. Soobin nunca estivera bravo com ele, ele estava magoado.

— Bin, respira, tá tudo bem.

Soobin enfurnou os punhos no suéter de Yeonjun, a neve caindo em cima deles, enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

— Tô com tanta vergonha — Soobin disse uma vez que se acalmou, ainda inclinado para poder esconder o rosto no pescoço de Yeonjun.

— Não vou contar pra ninguém que você é um bebê chorão — Yeonjun sorriu ao deixar seus dedos brincarem com os cabelos de Soobin.

— Não é isso.

— Me fala o que é, então.

Houve uma pausa, durante a qual Yeonjun continuou brincando com o cabelo de Soobin enquanto ele tentava estabilizar sua respiração.

— Eu deveria ter desconfiado.

— Saber o quê? — Yeonjun perguntou com suavidade, querendo entender, mas ainda dando tempo para Soobin.

— Sobre… o Daewon. Sobre o Beomgyu. Você. Tudo.

— Tá tudo bem.

Soobin ergueu a cabeça, finalmente olhando para Yeonjun, seu nariz vermelho. Ele estava todo corado e inchado.

Yeonjun sorriu para ele.

— Eu não te odeio, sério.

— Eu também não te odeio, Soobin.

O Lufa-Lufa sorriu para ele.

— Bom saber.

— Mas — Yeonjun segurou as mãos de Soobin — a próxima vez que você estiver se sentindo frustrado, triste ou decepcionado, — ele encarou seus olhos — por favor, conversa comigo.

Soobin assentiu, seus olhos ficando marejados mais uma vez.

— Desculpa.

Yeonjun abriu os braços para Soobin se esconder novamente, não mais soluçando, mas apenas se desfazendo daquilo que estava segurando por tanto tempo.

— Você tá cheiroso — Soobin riu.

— Perfume de Trouxa.

— Você não precisa usar Trouxa como um adjetivo pra tudo, sabia? — Soobin se endireitou, já que estava um pouco desconfortável por causa de sua altura, mas ele conseguiu descansar a cabeça em cima do ombro de Yeonjun confortavelmente sem ter que enfiar o rosto em sua clavícula.

— Okay, não vou usar — Yeonjun revirou os olhos — Promete que você não vai mais guardar tudo pra si?

— Prometo — ele fungou — Desculpa, eu sempre acabo chorando em cima de você.

— Eu prefiro que você me diga como você se sente em vez de me ignorar.

Soobin suspirou.

— Eu nem sei o que eu sinto.

— Bom, — ele pôs uma mão nas costas de Soobin — alguma coisa tá claramente te incomodando.

— É só que… — ele inspirou — Tudo tá sendo demais. É esmagador.

— Ser o Monitor Chefe?

— Sim — Soobin brincou com o suéter de Yeonjun — Isso, o Daewon, você.

— Desculpa por te fazer se sentir mal.

Soobin tentou sacudiu a cabeça, e acabou se endireitando e olhando para Yeonjun.

— Você não fez. Eu só não sei como lidar com os meus sentimentos.

— Você tá triste porque seu namorado foi expulso?

Soobin riu.

— Eu não sei se ele já chegou a ser meu namorado, mas não — ele fungou novamente — Eu tô feliz que ele foi embora, e me sinto mal por causa disso.

— Ele era um idiota, você deveria estar feliz — Yeonjun sorriu quando Soobin assentiu — Que bom que percebeu.

— Meio tarde, né. Aceitei muita merda por tempo demais.

— Você merece mais, Soobin — Yeonjun limpou a garganta — Mas, tipo, quem quer que dedurou ele fez um favor pra gente- Não, não, não, Bin. Chega de chorar.

Yeonjun ergueu as mãos para enxugar as lágrimas, e Soobin agarrou seus pulsos.

— F-Fui e-eu — Soobin respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar o suficiente para falar — Eu que fiz i-isso.

— Como assim? — as mãos de Yeonjun ainda seguravam o rosto de Soobin enquanto ele tentava se acalmar.

— Eu o-ouvi vocês — ele pausou para umedecer os lábios — No Baile.

No Baile? Soobin o ouvira?

— Quando eu tava falando com o Beomgyu?

— É.

— E você contou pros professores?

Soobin assentiu.

— E tudo que aconteceu… é culpa minha.

— Tudo bem, Soobin, para de chorar. Ninguém tá bravo com você.

— Você brigou com o Beomgyu, ele apanhou, Taehyun quase apanhou também-

— E a gente tá bem — Yeonjun continuou secando as lágrimas enquanto Soobin apertava ainda mais seus pulsos — Quer saber? Por que a gente não entra, eu te compro uma cerveja amanteigada quentinha, e a gente esquece disso tudo?

— Eu não quero que os outros me vejam assim.

— Hã, não sei como eu vou dizer isso… — Yeonjun olhou para além de Soobin — mas eles tão assistindo há um tempo, já.

Soobin se virou, e três cabeças se esconderam de onde estavam encarando pela janela do Três Vassouras.

— Você disse que ia me comprar uma cerveja amanteigada? — Soobin se virou novamente.

— Sim?

— Então eu quero um bolinho, também.

Yeonjun revirou os olhos e riu.

— O que você quiser.

Contanto que fizesse Soobin sorrir.


	12. Um Pouco de Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Yeonjun correu pelos corredores vazios, chegando à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa e respirando trabalhosamente.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Hyuka”

Assim que leu aquela mensagem, ele pulou da cama e se pôs a caminho.

Yeonjun tentou se acalmar o suficiente para dar toques nos barris do lado de fora da sala comunal para abrir a porta, mas ela se abriu antes que tivesse a chance de fazê-lo. Um Soobin preocupado o apressou a entrar.

Yeonjun se aproximou dos sofás silenciosamente e viu Beomgyu, que levou um dedo aos lábios.

O menino do cabelo azul tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho ao contornar o sofá. Contra ele, Kai estava sentado no chão com os joelhos puxados para o peito, as mãos cobrindo seus ouvidos.

Yeonjun se sentou no sofá lentamente ao lado de Beomgyu e olhou para ele com preocupação nos olhos. O Grifinória sacudiu a cabeça e tensionou a mandíbula.

Não muito tempo depois, Taehyun correu para dentro da sala com Soobin em seu encalço. Ajoelhando-se em frente a Kai, o Corvinal depositou uma mão em seu ombro.

Ele ergueu um frasco com líquido azul turquesa.

— Poção da Paz — ele sussurrou e levou o frasco à boca de Kai.

Kai lentamente tirou as mãos dos ouvidos para segurar o frasco de poção calmante e bebê-la.

Taehyun se levantou do chão e todos assistiram enquanto Kai estalava os lábios.

— Tô com sono.

Soobin soltou um suspiro e estendeu uma mão.

— Eu te levo pro seu dormitório.

Kai tomou sua mão e se levantou do chão.

— Eu consigo andar, bobo — ele riu e saiu andando até seu quarto, fechando a porta arredondada atrás de si. 

— O que acabou de acontecer aqui? — Yeonjun olhou para os dois meninos parados à sua frente, e depois para Beomgyu, que se esparramou no sofá.

— Alguém fez uma pegadinha ou sei lá o quê — Soobin franziu o cenho, sentando-se do outro lado de Yeonjun, o sofá velho afundando com ele — Ele teve um ataque de pânico.

— Isso é normal?

— Eu não diria normal, — Taehyun coçou a cabeça — mas já aconteceu mais de uma vez.

— Qual foi a pegadinha?

— Um barulho alto — Beomgyu se sentou — Isso assusta ele.

— A gente deveria ir — Taehyun agarrou a mão do loiro e o fez se levantar — Tchau, gente.

Os dois se despediram antes de saírem. Soobin suspirou e descansou a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Yeonjun se endireitou e se afastou um pouco, já que o sofá era comicamente grande demais para os dois se sentarem tão perto um do outro.

— Você sabe por quê?

Soobin olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei.

Yeonjun estalou a língua e brincou com as mãos.

— O Ning nunca se abriu pra gente sobre isso — Soobin projetou os lábios — Tipo o lance com os Testrálios, eu acho que tá conectado.

— E o que acontece depois? — Yeonjun franziu a testa — A gente finge que não é nada?

Soobin rolou a cabeça do encosto do sofá para o ombro de Yeonjun.

— Exatamente.

— A gente não deveria se preocupar?

— Você faz perguntas demais.

Yeonjun ficou calado por um tempo, estático enquanto Soobin fechava os olhos, ainda descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Tá cansado?

— Sem perguntas.

— Não dorme — Yeonjun tentou olhar para ele.

— Não me diz o que fazer.

O menino da Sonserina se acomodou cuidadosamente no sofá.

— Eu tenho que ir — ele riu — Tá tarde.

— Então vai — Soobin não fez menção alguma de levantar sua cabeça, fazendo Yeonjun rir novamente.

O mais alto abriu os olhos e olhou para Yeonjun por através de seus cílios.

Ele parou de rir e desviou o olhar de Soobin, sentindo a proximidade de seus rostos.

Soobin ergueu a cabeça mas não se afastou, encarando Yeonjun a meros centímetros de distância.

Finalmente, os olhos de Yeonjun encontraram os seus. Nenhum dos dois falou ou se mexeu, não querendo ser o primeiro a fazê-lo.

Seu coração estava acelerado, e, sendo o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, Yeonjun olhou para seu colo, onde Soobin colocara uma mão em cima de sua coxa.

— Ah, que cansaço — Soobin se inclinou para trás, a mão se movendo da coxa de Yeonjun para remexer com os próprios dedos.

— Eu… — Yeonjun engoliu em seco — vou te deixar dormir.

Soobin foi o primeiro a se levantar, puxando as mangas de seu pijama ao sorrir para Yeonjun.

— Você deveria dormir também — ele observou Yeonjun se levantar — Desculpa por fazer você se preocupar e vir aqui.

— Não, eu… — Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça — Foi bom que vocês me chamaram.

Soobin assentiu com a cabeça.

— Te levo até a porta, então.

Yeonjun riu suavemente enquanto Soobin caminhava até a porta de entrada redonda, seguindo-o.

— Te vejo amanhã.

Ambos sorriram timidamente quando Yeonjun saiu da sala.

***

— Tem certeza que você não quer conversar sobre isso?

— Yeonjun, se você me perguntar de novo, eu vou dar um berro.

Kai olhou feio para ele, e Yeonjun tentou rir para dispersar a tensão, ajustando seu cachecol verde.

— Eu só queria ajudar.

— Obrigado, mas não tá ajudando.

Yeonjun ficou quieto depois disso. Aquele dia, Kai estava mais irritadiço que o normal, então talvez fosse melhor se ele não exagerasse.

Eles foram para o Salão de Estudos, já que ultimamente andava nevando e eles não podiam mais se sentar na grama.

Soobin e Beomgyu já estavam sentados um em frente ao outro, o Lufa-Lufa lendo um livro.

— Estudando? — Yeonjun sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Tô com a matéria atrasada em alguma aulas.

— A gente deveria estudar juntos — Yeonjun sorriu — Tô com matéria atrasada, também.

Do outro lado da mesa, Beomgyu bufou.

— Tá dizendo que você não me quer como parceiro de estudo?

— Não quero — Yeonjun se virou para ele — A gente sempre acaba dispersando.

— Desculpa por ser uma pessoa divertida?

Taehyun se aproximou da mesa, tomando o lugar ao lado de Beomgyu e suspirando.

— Que houve com você?

Taehyun suspirou novamente.

— Passei a noite inteira fazendo uma encomenda, mas não sei se quero vender ela.

— O que é? — Kai perguntou, tentando espiar quando Taehyun fisgou um frasco cheio de uma poção perolada.

Beomgyu agarrou o frasco.

— Isso é-? — ele tirou o rolha e cheirou a poção, uma fumaça espiralante saindo do frasco. Ele agarrou as vestes de Taehyun e o puxou para perto, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Para, faz cócegas — ele tentou empurrá-lo para longe.

— Ah, — Beomgyu sorriu ao sentar-se normalmente — Amortentia.

— Uma poção do amor? Deixa eu cheirar — Kai agarrou o frasco com cuidado e cheirou — Ah, — ele fungou de novo — eu não sei o que é, mas eu gosto.

— Ela te faz sentir cheiro daquilo que te atrai, — Beomgyu tomou o frasco novamente — mesmo que você não reconheça o que é.

Ele entregou o frasco aos outros dois meninos, que assistiam curiosamente. Yeonjun e Soobin se aproximaram para sentir seu cheiro.

Era algo enfumaçado, como madeira velha, com algo familiar e acolhedor. Havia certa doçura, também, como se ele houvesse entrado em uma velha padaria com pão fresco saído do forno.

— Sai pra lá — Soobin empurrou Yeonjun para o lado — Não consigo sentir cheiro de nada além desse seu perfume Trouxa.

Soobin pegou o frasco e, ao cheirá-lo novamente, ficou quieto por um tempo.

— Quem te pediu pra fazer isso?

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Foi um pedido anônimo — ele retomou o frasco e o enrolhou de novo — Mas eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça.

— Posso ficar com ela? — Beomgyu sorriu.

— Não — o Corvinal franziu o cenho — Por que você quer ficar com ela?

— Pra quando eu sentir saudade de você.

Ao lado deles, Kai fez um barulho alto de engasgo.

— Parem com isso!

— O que você faria se todos os seus amigos começassem a namorar? — Taehyun riu.

— Eu não sei? — Kai encarou a mesa — Sofreria com a solidão?

Soobin riu.

— Não se preocupa, a gente não vai deixar isso acontecer.

Yeonjun forçou um sorriso.

— É, vamos ficar solitários juntos.


	13. O Bolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— A propósito, — Beomgyu disse ao fazer uma anotação — hoje é aniversário do Soobin.

— Quê? — Yeonjun se virou — Hoje?

— É o que eu falei, não é?

— Mas — Yeonjun brincou com sua pena — eu não comprei nada pra ele.

— A gente também não — Beomgyu deu de ombros — A gente pode ir pra Hogsmeade esse final de semana e comprar alguma coisa, se você quiser.

Yeonjun assentiu e, depois de anotar algumas palavras, olhou de novo para o loiro.

— Do que o Soobin gosta?

— Você é gamado nele e nem sabe do que ele gosta?

— Eu não- — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Eu não gosto dele.

Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ah tá.

— Não gosto, mesmo.

— Tá vermelho por quê, então?

Yeonjun levou as mãos às bochechas.

— Não tô.

— Claro, aham — Beomgyu riu — Enfim, voltando ao que o seu amado gosta-

— Ele não é-

— É mais difícil achar um presente que ele não vá gostar, então não se preocupa.

***

— E ele jogou o bolo inteiro-

— Nem era tão grande assim.

— O. Bolo. Inteiro. Fora — Kai pôs as duas mãos sobre a mesa, e olhou para os outros meninos com grandes olhos enquanto Soobin suspirava.

— Tava com um cheiro estranho — ele deu de ombros.

— Quem mandou? — Yeonjun perguntou ao aniversariante.

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho mais bolo se vocês quiserem-

— Você desperdiçou comida — Kai sacudiu a cabeça.

— Salvei sua fuça de se intoxicar.

— Então, — Beomgyu sorriu — sobre esse outro bolo aí que você mencionou.

— A gente pode comer depois do jantar.

— Se o Soobin não jogar fora — Kai o olhou feio.

— Nada de bolo pra você — Soobin apontou.

Taehyun interrompeu Kai antes que ele pudesse responder.

— Beomgyu me disse que ele quer ir pra Hogsmeade de novo esse fim de semana.

— Ah, — o loiro deu um sorriso de canto de boca — o Yeonjun queria comprar um presente pro Soobin.

— Eu- Não, — Yeonjun riu nervosamente, e Soobin olhou para ele com um sorriso surpreso — eu disse que a gente deveria comprar um presente pra ele juntos.

— Não, você disse especificamente que queria-

— E talvez a gente pudesse sair pro aniversário do Soobin, sabe? — Yeonjun ergueu as mãos.

— Não precisa ficar vermelho, Junie — Kai riu.

— Eu não tô- para com isso — ele avisou Kai, que ainda estava rindo — Para.

— Ah, eu ia gostar de sair no meu aniversário — Soobin sorriu — E não tem necessidade de presente.

— Deixa ele te dar um presente — Taehyun sorriu.

— Não tô dizendo que eu não ia gostar de um presente — ele deu uma risadinha — Só que não é necessário.

***

— Você realmente me comprou um presente?

Yeonjun tentou esconder a sacola branca, mas ver o sorriso de Soobin valia a vergonha de entregá-la em frente a Kai.

— Cadê os outros? — Yeonjun ignorou as mãos de Soobin estendidas para a sacola.

— O Taehyun queria comprar umas coisas pras poções dele — Kai sorriu para ele — Mas ele mencionou que ia comprar algo da Dedosdemel pra mim.

— Você sabe onde achar eles? — Soobin o encarou quando Kai começou a caminhar — Você quer que a gente te ajude a encontrar?

Kai balançou a cabeça.

— Nem precisa. A gente se encontra mais tarde no Três Vassouras?

— Claro.

Kai deu uma piscadela para Yeonjun, que empinou o queixo e murmurou para que ele fosse embora. O mais novo riu ao sair andando.

— Então, hã, — Yeonjun ergueu a sacola e Soobin a pegou ansiosamente — você disse que gosta do meu perfume Trouxa… 

Soobin ergueu o olhar e, depois de alguns segundos, sorriu, suas bochechas ficando rosadas ao abrir o pacote.

— Eu gosto.

— Acho que você vai gostar desse aqui, não queria pegar um que fosse muito parecido.

Soobin depositou a sacola no chão cheio de neve e abriu a caixa com o perfume, tentando sentir seu aroma antes de borrifá-lo no pulso e fungar novamente.

— Amei — ele deu uma risadinha, ainda cheirando-o — Você tem bom gosto.

Yeonjun deu de ombros, não se esforçando nem um pouco para encobrir seu sorriso. Ele ficara tão feliz que conseguira pensar em algo para Soobin.

— A gente já devia ir pro Três Vassouras? — Yeonjun perguntou — Ou talvez tentar encontrar com eles na Dedosdemel?

Soobin balançou a cabeça e guardou a caixa dentro de sua sacola branca novamente. 

— Eles vão demorar.

— Você quer comprar alguma coisa ou…? — Yeonjun observou a neve se deter na franja de Soobin.

— Sim, eu preciso de penas novas e tinta — Soobin olhou ao redor antes de encarar Yeonjun de novo — Se você não se importar, claro.

— Não, não. Por favor — Yeonjun estendeu a mão, sinalizando para que Soobin fosse na frente.

As ruas estavam um pouco vazias aquele dia, se comparado a outros dias. Talvez fosse a neve, que tornava andar um pouco difícil, ou o fato de que a loucura de Natal ainda não havia realmente chegado.

Ainda assim, Yeonjun gostou de caminhar silenciosamente ao lado de Soobin enquanto o mais alto continuava a olhar ao redor.

— Ah, não — Soobin se virou rapidamente, entrelaçando seu braço no de Yeonjun e puxando-o, quase fazendo-o tropeçar.

— O qu-?

— Soobin! — outra voz chamou.

— Cacete.

De novo?

Yeonjun se virou. Soobin desenroscou seus braços dados para se virar e olhar feio para Daewon, que sorria maliciosamente para eles enquanto caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você não recebeu meu bolo de aniversário?

Soobin bufou.

— Sabia que tinha sido você.

— Por quê? — ele parou alguns passos adiante deles — Você não gostou?

— Eu joguei fora — Soobin torceu o nariz — Tava com um cheiro esquisito.

— Que estranho — Daewon ergueu as sobrancelhas — Amortentia sempre cheirou a baunilha pra você — ele tombou a cabeça — Sabe, depois daquela noite com as velas-

Velas?

— Calado.

— Por quê? Você não quer que o Yeonjun ouça a história? — ele riu.

— E você quer? — Soobin estreitou os olhos — Pelo que eu sei, você tem vergonha dela.

Daewon riu amargamente ao dar um passo para frente.

— Eu fico pensando no cheiro que você sentiu agora — ele olhou feio para Yeonjun — Foi a porra de uma tinta de cabelo azul?

Yeonjun cerrou os punhos, pronto para responder de volta quando Daewon foi empurrado para trás com um som estrangulado.

Ele olhou para Soobin, que estava tão surpreso quanto ele, antes de olhar de volta para Daewon.

— Ah, sim — ele se levantou do chão — O Pau Mandado de Ouro e seu Apanhador.

— Beomgyu, não!

Os dois meninos olharam para trás, de onde Taehyun surgiu tentando parar Beomgyu quando este brandiu sua varinha novamente, e acertou Daewon mais uma vez, deixando-o estatelado no chão.

— Você fica tão corajoso quando eu não tô por perto, não fica? — ele direcionou um sorriso de escárnio a ele.

Soobin se virou, revirando os olhos.

— Vamos, gente.

— Vocês são todos iguais — Daewon riu ao se levantar — É isso que acontece quando você passa muito tempo perto desse viadinho Sangue Ruim.

Yeonjun agarrou Beomgyu quando ele tentou avançar. O que eles não esperavam, porém, era que Taehyun disparasse até Daewon e o derrubasse.

— Para com isso! — Kai, que estava tentando não se meter, correu atrás dele.

Soobin viu Taehyun dar o primeiro soco e também correu até eles, segurando o braço de Taehyun enquanto tentava separá-los.

Eles arrastaram o Corvinal furioso para longe de Daewon, que jazia no chão, rindo apesar de seu nariz ensanguentado.

— Surtado do caralho — Yeonjun cuspiu ao ir atrás de seus amigos.

Taehyun estremeceu ao ver os dedos de sua mão esquerda.

— Merda.

— Vocês dois tão de brincadeira comigo? — Soobin explodiu enquanto andavam rapidamente para longe do local da briga.

— Ele mereceu o que aconteceu — Beomgyu disse antes de beijar os dedos vermelhos de Taehyun.

— Não se briga fogo com fogo — Soobin expirou — A gente podia ter se metido em confusão.

— A gente briga com o quê, então? — Kai indagou, e Soobin olhou feio para ele.

Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição e correu para trás de Yeonjun, que ficou quieto enquanto eles continuavam a se provocar entre si.

* **

Soobin ainda estava carrancudo quando se sentou à mesa, uma cerveja amanteigada à sua frente.

— Vamos lá, Binnie — Kai o cutucou com o cotovelo — Eles pediram desculpas, já.

— Aquilo foi irresponsável.

Kai revirou os olhos e se inclinou para trás.

— E lá vamos nós de novo.

— Feitiços não-verbais são difíceis de controlar, alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido.

— Eu sei controlar eles — Beomgyu cruzou os braços.

— E se ele tivesse decidido socar de volta, hein?

Taehyun apertou os lábios.

— Eu sabia que vocês iriam me ajudar, então… 

— Tá tudo bem, Binnie — Kai sorriu para ele — Por que você não vai comprar uma daquelas tortinhas de abóbora da Madame Puddifoot que você ama? O Yeonjun paga.

— Por que eu?

Kai o fulminou com o olhar.

— Tá, pode ser — Soobin se levantou — Mas eu quero duas.

Uma vez que Soobin se afastara, Yeonjun agarrou o casaco de Kai.

— A Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot é um lugar pra casais.

— De nada.

Yeonjun largou o casaco de Kai, olhando feio para os outros dois, que também riam dele, e saiu do bar para encontrar Soobin esperando-o.

— Você não precisa comprar nada pra mim — ele sorriu quando começaram a andar — Eu já ganhei um presente seu.

— Não, me deixa. Você teve um dia ruim.

— Não foi um dia ruim — ele olhou de soslaio para Yeonjun — Foi só um momento estressante.

— Mas, então, — Yeonjun olhou para o chão — o Daewon te mandou um bolo de poção do amor?

— Ele devia ter sido o cliente anônimo do Taehyun aquele dia — ele suspirou — Talvez um dos amigos dele tenha tentado comprar por ele.

— Ainda bem que você percebeu o que era, então.

— Claro — Soobin riu — Você comeria um bolo que cheirasse a perfume Trouxa?

Ah.

AH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Então, mais uma vez o original usou o jogo de palavras envolvendo 'snitch', na parte em que o Daewon anuncia a chegada do Gyu e do Taehyun (ele fala "the golden Snitch and his Seeker", e literalmente isso seria algo como "o Pomo de Ouro e seu Apanhador").  
> Tentei adaptar, mas não sei se meu cérebro nublado de sono foi de muita ajuda kkkkk são 2h33 kkj me perdoem se estiver uma merda kk  
> Enfim, vou continuar avisando quando tiver que adaptar alguma outra coisa, igual essa vez e a última!  
> Obrigada pela atenção! ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	14. Timing Ruim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Poderia ser qualquer perfume Trouxa, certo?

Afinal, eles tinham sua própria piada interna sobre seu perfume de Trouxa, mas isso não significava que ele era o único que o usava.

Certo?

***

Yeonjun acreditava em questão de tempo.

E ele acreditava que perdera o timing daquela vez.

Dias se passaram e ele nunca falou sobre aquilo com Soobin.

O que ele diria, de qualquer forma? “E aí? Você sempre diz que eu tô cheiroso e sentiu o cheiro do meu perfume numa poção de amor, então você gosta de mim ou só tem uma tara por aromas?”

Então, naturalmente, Yeonjun ignorou aquele comentário.

Aquele dia, Soobin notou como Yeonjun estava desconfortável com todos os casais na Madame Puddifoot, próximos e íntimos e se beijando, então sugeriu que eles voltassem para onde os outros estavam.

Então, ele perdeu o timing.

***

— O que você você tá olhando?

Se não houvesse sido Beomgyu quem fizera a pergunta, se Taehyun não o houvesse olhado alarmado, se Kai não houvesse visto a mesma coisa… 

Se o timing houvesse sido bom, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

— Você vê eles — Kai disse.

Eles estavam nos degraus do Corujal. Taehyun, que estava sentado contra uma abertura na parede e olhando para baixo, encarou Kai com olhos arregalados.

— Eu não sei… — ele riu nervosamente — Eu não sei do que você tá falando.

— Você consegue ver eles, não consegue?

Kai apontou para onde a Floresta Proibida começava.

— Nunca foi o Beomgyu, era você.

Todos estavam quietos. Beomgyu mordeu o lábio ao se sentar novamente.

Kai olhou para os outros antes de se voltar para Taehyun. Ele bufou antes de se levantar.

— Deve ter sido divertido me fazer de palhaço.

— Hyuka, — Taehyun estendeu uma mão para a dele — a gente pode conversar?

Kai expirou.

— O quê?

Taehyun engoliu em seco e olhou para os outros.

— Em particular.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Kai assentiu. Eles subiram as escadas, provavelmente até o último degrau.

— Beomgyu, — Soobin franziu o cenho — o que aconteceu aqui?

— Acho… — ele olhou para a abertura na parede ao lado deles — que eles viram Testrálios.

— Espera, — Soobin ergueu uma mão — então o que ele disse… Você não vê eles, mas o Taehyun vê?

O Grifinória torceu o nariz.

— Por que vocês fizeram isso? — Yeonjun perguntou.

— Não foi pra zoar com ele nem nada — Beomgyu se levantou — Eu tava dando cobertura pro Tae.

Soobin suspirou.

— Eu não vou nem perguntar por quê — ele também se levantou e olhou para Yeonjun — A gente deveria ir.

— Hã? — Yeonjun olhou para ele — É.

Eles começaram a descer as escadas quando ouviram a voz de Taehyun novamente.

— Kai, espera!

— Você é um idiota — Kai desceu as escadas correndo.

— Eu não tô mentindo! — Taehyun o seguiu — Eu juro.

— Não tá mentindo? — Kai cerrou as sobrancelhas, e olhou para Beomgyu — Ele não tá mentindo?

Beomgyu balançou lentamente a cabeça, ao que Taehyun os alcançou.

Soobin subiu alguns degraus para ver o que estava acontecendo.

— Você não tá mentindo? — Kai perguntou novamente, sua voz falhando — Caralho — ele se agachou, puxando os cabelos — Cacete. Isso é tão fodido!

— Kai — Beomgyu o olhou feio — Tenha um pouco de empatia.

Kai ergueu o olhar para ele com uma careta.

— Ele matou a porra do vizinho dele.

Soobin olhou para Yeonjun com olhos arregalados, ambos se fazendo a mesma pergunta: “O que diabos vamos fazer agora?”

Era tarde demais para descer os últimos degraus, e eles não poderiam simplesmente subir até onde os outros estavam.

— É exatamente por isso que eu não queria que vocês soubessem — a voz de Taehyun tremia ao franzir as sobrancelhas. Ele respirou fundo antes de se virar e encarar diretamente onde Soobin estava — Eu sei que vocês ouviram, subam aqui.

Yeonjun empurrou Soobin para cima e os dois meninos os alcançaram com cabeças baixas.

Taehyun fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de se sentar nos degraus novamente, Beomgyu seguindo-o e sentando-se o seu lado.

— Foi um acidente — ele encarou o chão — De verdade.

Mesmo que soubessem disso, eles ficaram quietos e o deixaram se explicar.

— Eu sou nascido Trouxa — Taehyun riu — Não sei por que eu escondi isso de vocês — ele ergueu o olhar para os outros — Não é algo ruim, eu sei disso agora.

Ele engoliu em seco e encarou o chão novamente.

— No meu primeiro ano eu tava tão animado por ser um bruxo — ele expirou — Naquele verão, eu voltei pra casa e queria fazer mais feitiços.

— Você não… fez aquele, né? — Kai sussurrou.

— A Maldição Imperdoável? — ele olhou para o mais novo. Taehyun balançou a cabeça negativamente, e um suspiro audível escapou da boca de Soobin.

Taehyun encarou diretamente à sua frente, olhos desfocados.

— Foi o Incendio — ele piscou e olhou para eles — Todo mundo achou que foi um acidente, eu-

— Tae, tá tudo bem — Yeonjun agachou em frente a ele quando os lábio de Taehyun tremeram.

— Eu nem contei pros meus pais — Taehyun os encarou quando Beomgyu tomou suas mãos — Eu tava com tanto medo.

Soobin o seguiu e se agachou desconfortavelmente ao lado de Yeonjun.

— Desculpa não contar pra vocês — ele olhou para baixo quando as lágrimas começaram a cair.

Beomgyu o abraçou de lado, e Soobin e Yeonjun olharam um para o outro; e agora?

— Hyuka, — Beomgyu olhou para Kai, que estava parado ao fundo — pede desculpas.

— Pelo quê? — ele expirou — Ele queimou alguém até a mort-

— Termina essa frase e eu faço o mesmo com você — Beomgyu se levantou — Quantas vezes ele te ajudou com os seus problemas?

— Gyu, ele só tá em choque — Taehyun tentou segurar sua mão.

— Mesmo agora — Beomgyu olhou de um para outro — ele tá tentando te proteger. E você tá aí sendo um arrombado insensível.

— Vamos com calma — Soobin se levantou do chão e entrou no meio deles.

— E seu eu disser que aquele acidente de carro foi sua culpa, hein? — Beomgyu apontou.

— Não traz isso pra conversa — Kai expirou.

— Mas você não viu problema nenhum em falar sobre os problemas do Taehyun.

Soobin suspirou e pôs uma mão no ombro de Beomgyu.

— Para com isso, você só tá deixando ele mais chateado.

Beomgyu fechou a boca e se virou para olhar para Taehyun, que abaixou a cabeça.

— Kai, só pede desculpas — Yeonjun olhou para ele com preocupação.

— Desculpa — ele sussurrou.

Apenas as respirações trêmulas de Taehyun foram ouvidas por um tempo, e Yeonjun se virou para colocar uma mão em seu joelho.

— Vamos, eu te levo pro seu dormitório.

Taehyun anuiu e se levantou, enxugando suas lágrimas antes de descer os degraus.

— E a gente vai ficar aqui — Soobin olhou para Kai e Beomgyu — pra conversar.

Yeonjun assentiu e foi atrás de Taehyun.

— Realmente não é sua culpa.

Taehyun acenou com a mão enquanto andavam.

— Eu deveria ter contado pra vocês antes.

— Não, — Yeonjun balançou a cabeça — você não tem que contar nada pra gente.

O Corvinal deu de ombros.

— É um segredo sério.

— Não é um 'segredo', — Yeonjun franziu a testa — é só uma coisa séria que aconteceu com você.

— Pois é — ele suspirou — É estranho eu estar me sentindo melhor agora?

— Não — Yeonjun olhou para ele — É um peso bem grande de se tirar de cima dos ombros.

Taehyun assentiu. 

— É que, tipo, depois de só o Beomgyu saber dessa história por anos… — ele suspirou — contar pra vocês foi diferente.

— Eu posso perguntar… — Yeonjun enfiou as mãos nos bolsos — por que o Beomgyu fingiu no seu lugar? Tipo, por que ele disse que era ele que conseguia ver os Testrálios?

— Escapou, uma vez… Eu não pedi pra ele fazer isso, mas acabou ficando desse jeito — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas — E aí o timing nunca pareceu ideal, sabe?

Yeonjun trauteou.

— Bom… Torre da Corvinal.

Eles pararam de andar, e Taehyun olhou para as escadas que o levariam à sua sala comunal atrás dele.

— Brigado. Vou tomar um banho e chorar mais um pouco — ele riu.

— Eu devo contar isso pro Beomgyu?

Taehyun balançou a cabeça.

— Não, deixa ele conversar tudo com o Kai.

— Vocês dois parecem… — ele apontou para a mão machucada de Taehyun — bem protetores um do outro.

Taehyun riu novamente, tocando seus dedos machucados.

— Parece mesmo, esses dias, né? — ele estalou a língua — Acho que deve ser efeito colateral de tornar o namoro público.

— Não quero nem ver uma briga entre vocês dois — Yeonjun riu.

Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ninguém percebia quando a gente brigava. Nem você.

— Há quanto tempo vocês tão juntos?

— Mais ou menos um ano… — ele ponderou — um e meio?

— Os seus pais sabem? — Yeonjun não conseguia parar de fazer todas aquelas perguntas.

Taehyun soltou uma risada e anuiu.

— Sabem.

— Os meus não sabem que eu sou gay.

— Ah — Taehyun ergueu as sobrancelhas — Você é?

— Achei que você soubesse? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Eu tinha um palpite — Taehyun riu.

— O timing também nunca deu certo — Yeonjun projetou os lábios, sem saber se deveria mencionar o acidente de novo.

Taehyun assentiu.

— Talvez nunca haja um timing certo.

***

_Yeonjun | 23:12_

_oi_

_onde vc tá agr??_

**Soobin | 23:13**

**perto da ala hospitalar**

Não era longe - se ele corresse.

Taehyun estava certo. Nunca haveria um bom timing.

Os chinelos de Yeonjun fizeram barulho contra o chão enquanto ele corria pelo corredor onde Soobin estava parado e observando-o.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele franziu o cenho.

Yeonjun tentou recobrar o fôlego.

— Não.

— Hã, — Soobin olhou para trás e se virou novamente — eu tava indo… — ele apontou para trás de si — tomar banho.

— Ah — Yeonjun se endireitou. Estava se sentindo estúpido.

— Quer vir junto?

— Quê?

— O… — Soobin riu nervosamente — o banheiro dos Monitores tem uma banheira bem grande e… — ele inspirou — A gente não estaria pelado nem nada- Esquece — ele riu de si mesmo ao olhar para baixo.

— Ah, — Yeonjun coçou a cabeça — pode ser.

— Se você quiser… 

— Talvez eu queira — ele sorriu, e Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas e anuiu.

Ao seguir Soobin, alarmes soaram dentro da cabeça de Yeonjun.

Um banho?

Ele ficou louco?

Eles entraram no banheiro grande, onde havia uma grande banheira dourada - que mais parecia uma piscina - cercada de torneiras com joias de cores diferentes.

— Daquele lado — Soobin apontou para o outro lado da banheira — tem óleos e sais e tudo o mais.

Sem saber o que fazer, Yeonjun andou até os artigos de banho. Ele sentiu o cheiro de alguns óleos e olhou para as grandes bombas de banho antes de chegar às-

Velas de baunilha.

— Soobin, — ele descansou as velas de volta — essas são as velas que o Dae-

Soobin ergueu o olhar de onde estava dobrando cuidadosamente sua camisa.

— O quê?

Ele sabia que haveria exposição de pele, e um Soobin sem camisa não deveria afetá-lo tanto.

Mas afetou.

— Hã — ele se virou e apontou para os artigos de banho — Quando o Daewon disse que vocês tiveram uma noite com velas de baunilha… 

Soobin suspirou.

— Por que você tá falando disso agora?

Yeonjun inspirou.

— Eu-

Seu celular começou a vibrar em seu bolso, e quando Yeonjun o fisgou, o nome de Kai brilhava na tela.

— É o Hyuka — ele olhou para Soobin — É-É melhor eu ir.

***

— Ning — Yeonjun expirou uma vez que saíra do banheiro — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você… — o outro lado da linha estava trêmulo — você tá na sala comunal da Sonserina?

— Não — Yeonjun franziu a testa ao começar a andar rapidamente em direção aos dormitórios — Eu vou pro seu quarto. O que houve?

— Eu quero conversar sobre aquilo.


	15. Lar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Essas carruagens são enfeitiçadas?

Yeonjun cobriu a si mesmo. A neve caía ao redor dele enquanto iam até a estação de trem, e ele mal podia esperar para chegar em casa para o Natal e beber algo quente em frente à sua lareira.

— Elas são puxadas por Testrálios — Kai não olhou para ele ao falar.

Yeonjun inspirou.

— Certo.

Soobin olhou de um para o outro.

Na noite anterior, quando Yeonjun fora à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, Kai já estava esperando por ele do lado de fora, abraçado a um de seus bichinhos de pelúcia.

Yeonjun desacelerou o passo ao se aproximar do mais novo, que parecia mais jovem que nunca com seus pijamas coloridos, que combinavam com a pelúcia.

Kai lhe contou o que acontecera, como ele e suas irmãs estavam cantando no topo de suas vozes dentro do carro.

Como seu pai se virara para olhar para eles no banco de trás.

Como o acidente ocorreu em marcha lenta para ele.

Como ele ainda conseguia ouvir tudo acontecendo.

— Desculpa — ele abaixou a cabeça.

A carruagem parou e Kai foi o primeiro a descer.

— Não se preocupa, Jun.

— Não foi a minha intenção… 

— Eu sei — Soobin deu batidinhas em suas costas antes de descer da carruagem.

***

— Ai, meu Deus — Soobin cobriu o rosto quando olhou pela janela.

— O quê? — Yeonjun olhou para a estação quando o trem parou.

— Meu irmão.

Um homem alto segurava um pequeno cartaz, no qual 'MONITOR CHEFE' estava escrito, dando pequenos passos de um lado para o outro.

— Soobinie!

— Por que você tá me fazendo passar essa vergonha? — Soobin se apressou até seu irmão, tirando o cartaz de suas mãos.

— Quem é o azulzinho? — seu irmão olhou para Yeonjun com um sorriso.

— Ele- Não chama ele assim. É o Yeonjun.

— Yeonjun? — ele olhou para o Sonserina com olhos arregalados — Choi Yeonjun?

— Sim?

— Ah — ele sorriu — Soobin, por que você não me disse?! — ele deu um tapa no ombro de Soobin, arrancando-lhe um som de reclamação — Eu fui aluno da sua mãe, ela me salvou. Eu- Espera, deixa eu contar pra minha mãe.

Uma vez que seu irmão se virou para procurar sua mãe, Soobin agarrou o braço de Yeonjun.

— Eu recomendaria que você corresse agora.

— Não seria falta de educação?

— Eu levo a culpa — Soobin deu de ombros — Vai.

— Hã, tá — Yeonjun deu um passo para trás.

— Bom Natal — Soobin sorriu suavemente para ele.

— Pra você também — Yeonjun sorriu de volta.

Ele perdera o timing.

De novo.

Em seu caminho para fora da estação, ele achou Kai e sua irmã mais nova.

— Ei, desculpa mesmo.

— Não esquenta — Kai sacudiu a cabeça — Feliz Natal.

— Feliz Natal — Yeonjun sorriu.

— Ainda não é Natal — sua irmã mais nova franziu a testa.

— Brigado, Bahiyyih — Kai revirou os olhos — Vejo você depois — ele acenou para Yeonjun antes de empurrar sua irmã para irem embora.

— Seu amigo é estranho.

Yeonjun riu com o comentário dela. Ele respirou fundo e se pôs a caminhar novamente.

***

Yeonjun sacudiu a neve de suas botas na entrada, destrancando a porta e empurrando sua bagagem para dentro.

— Cheguei!

— Meu Sonserina! — seu pai o abraçou.

— Pai… — Yeonjun choramingou até que ele o soltou.

— Como foi Hogwarts?

— Incrível — Yeonjun sorriu ao tirar sua jaqueta.

— Bom, me fala dos seus colegas! Você fez muitos amigos? — seu pai cruzou os braços ao sorrir.

— Sim — Yeonjun riu — Tem um que é, tipo, um gênio. Ele faz poções e coisas do tipo. E meu colega de classe sabe fazer uns feitiços não-verbais irados, ele faz tipo Uaah- — ele imitou o brandir de uma varinha — E o outro é tipo um irmão mais novo, ele conhece todas as criaturas na Floresta Proibida, e… 

Yeonjun pestanejou, suspirou e se virou.

— A mãe tá no quarto dela?

— Ah, sim — seu pai descruzou os braços e começou a andar até o corredor — Foi ótimo que você veio hoje, ela tá respondendo muito bem. 

— Tá? — Yeonjun sorriu ao abrir a porta — Oi, mama.

A mulher, que estava sentada à beira da janela, se virou para observar Yeonjun enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Ele se ajoelhou no chão ao seu lado e tomou sua mão.

— Mama, — ele encarou seus olhos — eu conheci um menino.

— É? — ela sussurrou.

— É — ele riu suavemente — Ele é tão bom pra mim, ele… ele é da Lufa-Lufa.

— Eu sou da Lufa-Lufa — ela sorriu.

— Sim. Você é — Yeonjun piscou rapidamente e engoliu com dificuldade — E… — suas mãos tremiam — Eu queria que você e o pai soubessem que… 

Ele olhou para trás para ver seu pai sorrindo.

— Eu quero pedir ele em namoro.

Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo.

Yeonjun respirou fundo enquanto nenhum dos dois falava, e ele sentiu seu pai andando atrás dele, colocando uma mão em cima de sua cabeça e bagunçando seu cabelo.

— Bom, — sua mãe pensou em voz alta — ele gosta de bolacha?

Erguendo sua cabeça novamente, Yeonjun fechou os olhos ao assentir.

— Ele gosta.

— Você deveria dar bolacha pra ele, então.

Yeonjun soltou uma risada trêmula, tentando não cair no choro.

— Vou dar.

***

Ele secava o cabelo com o secador elétrico em frente ao espelho.

Acabou ficando um pouco mais escuro do que ele pretendia, mas ao menos a tintura azul duraria por algum tempo.

Ele já estava ficando incomodado com o tom pálido de azul céu esverdeado, e não tinha nenhum outro jeito de tingi-lo. Ele também não confiava em Kai para “lançar um feitiço”.

Ele ouviu a campainha enquanto tentava remover uma mancha azul de sua orelha.

— Eu atendo!

Yeonjun desistiu da mancha e foi até a porta da frente.

— Feliz Natal!

— Soo- — Yeonjun olhou para ele ao passar pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si — Soobin, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Soobin ergueu a cesta que segurava.

— A gente sempre manda uma no Natal.

Yeonjun se lembrava; desde o acidente de sua mãe, na manhã de Natal eles geralmente recebiam uma cesta de café da manhã anonimamente.

— Eu só decidi entregar pessoalmente esse ano- Você não tá congelando?

Soobin olhou para os braços de Yeonjun, envoltos sobre ele mesmo. Ele saíra para sua varanda coberta de neve vestido apenas com uma camiseta e calças de pijama.

O Lufa-Lufa deixou a cesta no chão e começou a tirar sua jaqueta.

— Não precisa! Eu posso só entrar- — Yeonjun tentou se explicar, mas Soobin colocou sua jaqueta jeans grande no entorno de seus ombros — Brigado.

— Vai ficar gripado assim — Soobin sorriu para ele, e ele cheirava ao perfume que Yeonjun comprara para ele.

— Quer entrar?

— Na verdade, — Soobin deu um passo para trás — eu tenho que ajudar minha mãe com a ceia de hoje.

— Claro — Yeonjun expirou — Te vejo amanhã — ele sorriu — Feliz Natal.

Soobin sorriu para ele de volta.

— Feliz Natal, Junie.

Ele assistiu enquanto Soobin começava a descer a rua, a mesma rua em que eles se conheceram.

Foda-se.

— Soobin — Yeonjun correu até ele — Eu… Você quer sair comigo?

Soobin se virou e o encarou por um tempo.

— Um encontro, quer ir num encontro? — Yeonjun expirou — Amanhã ou fim de semana que vem ou...

— Yeonjun — Soobin franziu o cenho.

— Ou talvez nunca — ele mordeu o lábio.

— Desculpa.

Yeonjun abaixou o olhar. Ele deveria ter esperado por isso.

— Eu fico muito lisonjeado… — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas?

— Mas — ele suspirou — eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento horrível.

Ele estava preocupado que Yeonjun fosse machucá-lo daquela forma?

— Esquece — Yeonjun deu um passo para trás — Eu entendi tudo errado.

Soobin olhou para o chão.

— Eu sinto muito mesmo.

— Não precisa — Yeonjun riu — Só finge que eu nunca falei nada.

Yeonjun deu um passo para trás, esperando.

Talvez Soobin dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Uma explicação.

Uma mudança de ideia.

Soobin mordeu o lábio e abaixou o olhar.

— Feliz Natal.

Yeonjun não queria vê-lo partir, então pegou a cesta do chão da varanda e entrou, largando-a no caminho para seu quarto.

Está tudo bem.

Ele expirou enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

Não é grande coisa.

Ele se sentou em sua cama, pressionando as palmas de suas mãos contra os olhos.

Só finja que aquilo nunca aconteceu.

Yeonjun tirou a jaqueta jeans.

Cheirava àquele perfume ridículo.

Está tudo bem.

Ele cobriu sua boca quando outro soluço escapou.

Meu Deus.

— Eu sou tão burro.


	16. Constrangedor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Eu sei que é irônico, mas… você quer conversar?

Yeonjun olhou para Kai, que estava sentado à sua frente na carruagem, comendo doces que ele comprara do carrinho no trem. 

— É tão óbvio assim? 

— Que você tá emburrado ou que parece que os seus olhos passaram por uma reação alérgica? 

Yeonjun esfregou os olhos. Ele sabia que estariam inchados pela manhã. A pior parte foi ter de explicar ao seu pai a razão disso. 

— Eu só queria desaparecer por um tempo — ele piscou, se acostumando à luz. 

— Quer doce? — Kai lhe passou a sacola, mas Yeonjun balançou a cabeça — Aconteceu algo em casa? 

— Não — Yeonjun pensou um pouco — Na real, não sei se contar pra você seria pior. 

— Então não conta — Kai deu de ombros. 

— Mas eu quero conversar sobre isso.

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

— Claro que quer.

— Mas você vai ter que fingir que não sabe.

— Ah, eu sou muito bom ator.

— Tô falando sério.

— Eu também, quer ver algumas expressões?

Yeonjun suspirou e olhou para fora da janela. Kai mordeu o lábio e colocou sua sacola de doces de lado.

— Desculpa, emoções me constrangem — Kai torceu o nariz.

— O Soobin me rejeitou.

Depois de não receber resposta, ele olhou para o mais novo.

— Tá brincando — ele expirou.

— Não tô.

— Mas… — Kai franziu o cenho — ele gosta de você.

— Eu achava que sim, também — Yeonjun deu de ombros — E eu acabei de estragar nossa amizade. 

— Não estragou, não.

— Vai ser tão constrangedor, — Yeonjun passou os dedos por seu cabelo — ver ele.

— Só finge que não te incomoda.

— Mas incomoda — Yeonjun suspirou — Caralho, Ning, machuca.

— Por favor, não chora — Kai trocou de assento, indo para seu lado — Eu não sei reconfortar pessoas.

— Acho que já atingi meu limite de choro.

— Awn — ele abraçou Yeonjun — Tá tudo bem, você evita o Soobin enquanto eu evito o Taehyun.

— Vocês ainda não fizeram as pazes?

— Ele não tá bravo comigo, eu só tô constrangido — Kai falava enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas de Yeonjun — Ele me ajudou todos esses anos e a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando ele se abriu pra mim foi chamar ele de assassino.

— Isso foi muito vacilo.

— O que eu disse ou a história dele?

— O que você disse.

Kai assentiu.

— Eu sei.

— Fala com ele depois.

— Sim.

— Ah, e — Yeonjun abriu sua mochila, tirando uma jaqueta jeans — você pode devolver isso pro Soobin?

***

Beomgyu entrou correndo na sala e se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun.

— Ele te rejeitou mesmo?

— Fica quieto — Yeonjun olhou ao redor para os poucos alunos que chegavam mais cedo — O Hyuka te contou?

— Tae me disse que o Kai disse pra ele.

— Eles fizeram as pazes só pra fofocar sobre mim?

— Me conta o que aconteceu — ele olhou para Yeonjun com olhos grandes.

Yeonjun suspirou.

— Eu chamei ele pra um encontro, ele disse não, fim.

— Talvez ele não estivesse livre no dia?

— A data do… encontro… não foi especificada — Yeonjun franziu o cenho.

— Talvez ele não tenha te ouvido bem?

— Beomgyu — Yeonjun suspirou — Ele me ouviu claramente, e me rejeitou.

— Não faz sentido nenhum — Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Aparentemente, o Soobin dá um monte de sinais errados.

— Posso falar com ele sobre isso?

— Não — Yeonjun olhou-o feio — Eu te mato se você mencionar isso na frente dele.

— Então, — Beomgyu ergueu as sobrancelhas — você gosta do Soobin?

— Gosto. Agora a gente pode passar pro próximo assunto?

— Uau — ele sorriu — Tá legal, claro.

— Você terminou o exercício da página-

— Por quanto tempo você gostou dele? Porque, pelo que eu me lembro-

— Beomgyu — Yeonjun suspirou — Vamos não falar sobre o Soobin, por favor.

— Você tá, tipo… — ele projetou os lábios — de coração partido?

— Talvez? Sim? Não sei, eu só não quero pensar nele por ora.

— Que fofo.

— Cala a boca.

***

— Por que você tá usando um chapéu?

Yeonjun franziu o cenho para Kai.

— É uma boina e é bonitinha.

— Tá tentando ficar bonitinho? — Beomgyu riu.

— E seu eu estiver?

— Eu gosto — Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Obrigado, eu sabia que você tinha bom gosto.

— Bom gosto? — Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha — Ele tá literalmente namorando o Beomgyu.

— É como se você estivesse tentando arranjar briga comigo todo dia, eu juro — Beomgyu o encarou e Kai riu.

— Que bom que vocês fizeram as pazes — Yeonjun riu. 

— Tipo, — Beomgyu deu de ombros — eu ainda tô tentando vender todos os pertences do Kai no mercado negro.

— E eu ainda tô tentando vender eles pra entidades do mal que só comem meninos virgens.

— Então — Taehyun tombou a cabeça — eles não iriam pegar a gente.

Kai riu.

— Por quê?

Houve um momento de silêncio, em que seu sorriso se transformou numa expressão de nojo.

— Ai, meu Deus.

— Ele tá brincando — Beomgyu beliscou o torso de Taehyun — Fala que você tá brincando.

— Eu não tô brincando.

Kai cobriu os ouvidos.

— Eca, meu Deus do céu — ele olhou para Yeonjun, que estava rindo — Onde vocês fariam isso em Hogwarts?

— A gente não-

— Eu consigo pensar em lugares — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Hã? — Kai deu um passo para trás, horrorizado.

— Que porra é essa, Yeonjun? — Beomgyu franziu o cenho.

— É, que porra é essa, Yeonjun? — Taehyun riu — Eu tava brincando.

— Eita — Kai olhou para além de Yeonjun — Junie, sai andando e aja naturalmente.

— Quê?

— Tô te dando uma chance de fugir.

— Por quê?

— Oi — Soobin se juntou a eles, engolindo em seco quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Yeonjun.

— Ah, — ele forçou um sorriso e olhou para Kai — brigado por me falar, eu vou… pegar aquela… coisa. Agora.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para os outros e se virou, deixando um suspiro escapar enquanto se afastava rapidamente.

— Yeonjun.

Ele cerrou os punhos e andou mais rápido.

— Yeonjun, espera.

Soobin agarrou seu braço, e Yeonjun se virou, sorrindo rigidamente para ele.

— Ah, oi, Soobin — ele riu.

— Dá pra parar de ficar estranho comigo?

Yeonjun olhou para o chão, e respirou fundo antes de olhar de volta para Soobin.

— Não, não dá.

— Por f-

— Não dá. Não vou nem pedir desculpas, também. Eu não consigo só agir como se eu não estivesse envergonhado perto de você.

— E aí? — Soobin franziu o cenho — A gente vai… parar de ser amigos?

— Não, — Yeonjun suspirou — eu só preciso de um tempo.

Soobin assentiu e deu um passo para trás, soltando o braço de Yeonjun.

— Gostei da boina, aliás.

Por alguma razão, o comentário irritou Yeonjun. Ao invés de responder, ele apenas se virou e continuou andando.

Como ele ousava deixar Yeonjun afobado agora?

***

Era sua primeira vez na sala comunal da Corvinal, e tudo parecia muito mais… elegante.

— Terminei — Taehyun sorriu ao se sentar novamente no tapete azul, mantendo sua mão erguida.

Kai abriu os olhos.

— O que essa máscara facial faz, afinal?

Yeonjun usou as mãos para tentar secar a máscara roxa em seu rosto. As franjas deles estavam presas para trás com presilhas de cabelo coloridas enquanto eles se sentavam no chão, perto da lareira.

— Seu rosto vai ficar macio e brilhante — Taehyun sorriu ao colocar as mãos em frente ao rosto, numa flower pose, antes de usar um guardanapo para limpar o resto de máscara de seu dedo.

— O Yeonjun parece um trasgo — Kai riu.

Yeonjun agarrou um espelho, e viu nele seu rosto roxo e cabelo azul espetado.

— Uau.

Taehyun deu uma risadinha.

— Parece.

— Taehyun, eu não sabia que você era tão gay.

Taehyun tentou franzir a testa, mas a máscara o impedia.

— Como assim?

— Bom, — Kai apontou para ele — você tá usando um cropped, você tem todos esses produtos… e as presilhas de borboleta.

— Bem misógino da sua parte. Nada disso é gay — ele fez biquinho — Você fala como se fosse hétero ou sei lá.

— Eu sou — Kai pôs uma mão no peito. Taehyun bufou.

— É, tá, eu também.

— Eu gosto de meninas.

— Você gostava do Daewon no quarto ano.

Yeonjun tentou erguer suas sobrancelhas, a máscara puxando sua pele.

— Você gostava dele?

— Ah, — Kai pensou alto — é verdade.

— E aí a gente descobriu que ele era um cretino homofóbico — Taehyun anuiu.

— O Daewon gosta de meninos.

Os dois sextanistas olharam para Yeonjun em surpresa.

— O quê? — Kai perguntou ao se inclinar para frente.

— É, eu via ele… — Yeonjun pausou. Ele poderia dizer, certo? — Ele trazia meninos escondido pra sala comunal da Sonserina. Eles se pegavam e tal.

Apenas pulando o fato de que era Soobin com quem ele se envolvia. Uma pontada em seu coração veio com a imagem de Daewon em cima de Soobin.

— Isso é incrível — Taehyun riu.

— O Soobin sabia? — Yeonjun perguntou — Que você gostava do Daewon?

— Nem sabia — Kai tentou secar a máscara em seu rosto abanando as mãos — Ele e o Daewon eram  Monitores e se conversavam de verdade, então eu não contei pra ele.

— E por falar Nesse Cara — Taehyun ergueu as sobrancelhas — O Kai aqui tem sido bem frio com ele ultimamente.

— Por quê?

— Porque sim — Kai arregalou os olhos — Ele brincou com os seus sentimentos. Isso é errado.

— Pode ter sido minha culpa por ter me apressado tanto.

— Apressado? — Taehun riu — Vocês foram tão devagar que tava ficando cansativo.

O celular de Taehyun vibrou na mesinha ao lado deles. Kai olhou para a tela e fingiu engasgar.

— ‘Gyu Gyu emoji de ursinho emoji de coração vermelho’ te mandou uma mensagem.

Ele atirou o celular para o Corvinal, que o desbloqueou com um sorriso.

Devia ser bom;

Estar ridiculamente apaixonado.


	17. Lidando com a Rejeição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Se alguém perguntasse a ele, Yeonjun diria que estava muito bem com o fato de que Soobin o rejeitara.

Ele estava seguindo em frente com passos básicos.

Passo um: Não leve para o lado pessoal.

Em frente ao espelho, ele levantou suas pálpebras com os dedos. Talvez se seus olhos não fossem tão afiados?

Ele puxou seu cabelo. Deveria tingi-lo de volta para uma cor mais natural?

Apertou as bochechas. Ele não ganhara peso recentemente, ganhara?

Olhou para suas vestes. Era porque ele era um Sonserina?

Passo dois: Não fique com a cabeça enfurnada nisso.

— Eu só não consigo entender! Por que ele tava flertando tanto o tempo todo? — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Eu já te contei da vez que parecia que ele queria me beijar?

— Contou — Kai estava tentando ler seu livro.

— Ele é tão estranho. E da vez que ele sentiu meu perfume com a Amortentia? Qual foi a dessa?

— Pois é — Kai não ergueu o olhar.

— Argh — Yeonjun revirou os olhos — Homens.

Passo três: Não deixe que isso te defina.

— Eu vou só ficar solteiro pro resto da minha vida — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Beomgyu olhou para ele, quase que com pena.

— Aham.

— Por que alguém iria querer um namorado, afinal? — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Namorar é uma merda.

— Né — Taehyun olhou para o Grifinória, e depois de volta para Yeonjun.

— Isso é bom pra mim — Yeonjun olhou para os dois — Isso é um sinal de que eu deveria ser livre.

— Com certeza — Beomgyu assentiu.

Passo quatro: Reconheça seus sentimentos.

Yeonjun se sentou e tirou os fones de ouvidos. Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que era quase a hora do jantar.

Ele passara a tarde toda escutando músicas da Taylor Swift.

— Eu odeio ele.

Yeonjun diria que ele estava muito bem.

***

— Yeonjun — Soobin foi até ele depois do jantar — A gente pode conversar?

— Hã, — ele olhou ao redor — eu preferiria que não.

— Deixa eu reformular — Soobin franziu a testa — A gente tem que conversar.

Yeonjun mordeu o lábio ao seguir Soobin para uma área menos cheia. Depois de um tempo, já quase não havia estudantes.

Ninguém melhor que o Monitor Chefe para saber qual corredor estaria vazio àquela hora.

— Você pode parar de dizer que eu te rejeitei?

— Bom, eu não tô ‘dizendo’ isso.

— Eu não rejeitei você, Jun.

— Meio que rejeitou, sim — Yeonjun deu de ombros.

— Eu- — Soobin suspirou — Em que momento eu disse que não gostava de você?

— No momento que você disse que não queria sair comigo — Yeonjun percebeu que estava erguendo a voz, mas não encontrou ninguém ao olhar ao redor.

— Eu nunca disse que não queria — Soobin expirou — Eu disse que não tava pronto.

— Então você quer que eu faça o quê? — ele encolheu os ombros — Esperar você perceber que eu não sou o Daewon?

— Não é isso-

— É, sim — Yeonjun franziu o cenho — Você acha que eu vou te magoar, só porque eu sou da Sonserina.

Soobin olhou para um grupo de estudantes que passou pelo corredor novamente.

— Você acha que quem é da Sonserina é tão egoísta, mas olha só pra você agora — Yeonjun não ligava se eles estavam escutando-os — Você só pensa em você mesmo.

Soobin suspirou, agarrando a mão de Yeonjun e puxando-o até uma pequena porta.

Acendendo uma lampadazinha, ele fechou a porta atrás dele. Tendo que abaixar um pouco a cabeça, Soobin olhou para ele no armário de vassouras mal iluminado.

Yeonjun olhou para ele com raiva, já que o espaço apertado não lhe dava muita opção.

— Eu também tô pensando em você — Soobin franziu a testa.

— Acho que não.

— Escuta, — Soobin tentou se mexer, mas os produtos de limpeza atrás dele o impediam — eu tô fazendo isso porque eu não quero te magoar.

— Ah, então me rejeitar é um jeito de não me magoar?

— Caralho, Yeonjun — Soobin puxou seu próprio cabelo — Eu nunca te rejeitei.

— Você recusou uma proposta — Yeonjun declarou — Rejeição.

Soobin deixou as mãos caírem.

— Jun, — ele engoliu em seco — você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você.

Yeonjun apenas o encarou com sobrancelhas franzidas e uma mandíbula tensa.

— Eu juro — Soobin riu — Eu gostei de você desde a primeira vez que te vi.

— Então por que-

— Eu não sei o que é ter um relacionamento — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça — Por quase dois anos eu tive essa… essa coisa tóxica — ele deu de ombros — Eu não sei como amar alguém.

Yeonjun deixou um suspiro escapar.

— Eu não vou te machucar.

— Mas e se eu machucar você? — Soobin olhou em seus olhos — Eu gosto tanto de você que não sei nem como agir.

Yeonjun sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não entendo você, Soobin.

— Eu também não me entendo — Soobin projetou os lábios — Eu fujo das minhas emoções, eu não me permito ficar apegado.

— Por quê?

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Porque eu sou um imbecil estúpido que não quer admitir pra si mesmo que tá apaixonado demais por você.

Naquele espaço apertado, Yeonjun se moveu apenas o bastante para agarrar o rosto de Soobin e finalmente beijá-lo.

Ele estava cansado de fugir de Soobin, cansado de ver Soobin fugir de seus sentimentos.

No momento em que Soobin levou uma mão à sua cintura e o beijou de volta, ele se sentiu como se estivesse voando.

Foi como a primeira vez que montara numa vassoura, só que dessa vez eram dois meninos altos trombando desajeitadamente contra as vassouras quando Soobin pressionou Yeonjun contra a parede.

Eles chutaram um balde e a cabeça de Soobin bateu na lâmpada, mas eles não ligaram. As mãos de Yeonjun desceram para o pescoço de Soobin quando o outro abriu sua boca para ele.

Eles se beijaram desesperadamente, assim como adolescentes num armário de zelador fariam.

— Por que você tá rindo? — Soobin olhou para ele com um sorriso.

— Olha o jeito que você tá — Yeonjun olhou para baixo, onde as pernas de Soobin estavam escancaradas para acomodar os produtos de limpeza ao redor deles.

— Eu tô tentando meu máximo — Soobin riu enquanto tentava beijar Yeonjun novamente, fazendo mais barulho quando outra vassoura caiu no chão.

Yeonjun se afastou novamente, rindo e ofegante.

— Okay, já sei — Soobin tomou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos ao abrir a porta e espiar o lado de fora.

Eles correram pelo corredor até alcançar a sala de aula de História da Magia. Com sua mão livre, Soobin tirou sua varinha de suas vestes.

— Alohomora — a porta se abriu e ele puxou Yeonjun para dentro antes de fechá-la novamente — Vem aqui.

Ele empurrou Yeonjun contra uma das carteiras até ele se sentar em cima dela, e Soobin se posicionou entre as suas pernas.

Seus narizes bateram quando se beijaram ansiosamente de novo, rindo entre beijos e silenciando um ao outro.

Soobin apertou com força embaixo das coxas de Yeonjun e ele tinha os dedos nos cabelos de Soobin.

Então, pois é.

Poderia se dizer que Yeonjun estava lidando com a rejeição de um ótimo jeito.


	18. Não Como Ele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Soobin colocou seus livros sobre a mesa e se sentou ao lado dele. Pegando sua mochila, Yeonjun tentou se levantar antes de ser puxado de volta pelas vestes.

— Você não vai trocar de lugar.

Yeonjun olhou para a carteira à sua frente, evitando os olhos de Soobin.

— Okay.

— Você realmente vai continuar estranho comigo?

Yeonjun mordeu o lábio e olhou para o material de Astrologia à sua frente.

—  Talvez.

Ele ouviu Soobin suspirar, e depois de alguns segundos um beijo foi depositado em sua bochecha.

Com uma mão contra o rosto, Yeonjun se virou para encarar Soobin.

— O qu-

— Você ainda me deve um encontro — Soobin sorriu — Esse fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Ou você quer que eu arranje uma despensa maior?

— Desde quando você é tão metido?

— Não sou — Soobin tirou um livro de sua mochila — Tô tentando ao máximo deixar as coisas menos esquisitas entre a gente.

***

— Ah, — Yeonjun parou quando viu seus amigos — os outros. Eles acham que eu te odeio.

Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não vou dizer nada.

Ele deu uma piscadinha e correu até o grupo. Yeonjun franziu o cenho antes de segui-lo lentamente e se juntar a eles.

— Gente, — Beomgyu sorriu para eles — a gente tava falando sobre a festa de Ano Novo.

— Sério? — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Bruxos podem fazer festas, também — Taehyun deu uma risadinha.

— Um colega da Grifinória vai dar uma na casa dele — Beomgyu olhou para o menino de cabelo azul — Você lembra do Chulmin?

— Hã, não.

Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Ele tá em cinco das suas aulas.

— Ah, — Yeonjun coçou o pescoço — então, talvez?

— Enfim, — Kai revirou os olhos — a gente vai nessa festa.

— É perto da estação de trem de Hogsmeade — Beomgyu sorriu — Nós vamos em muitos, então não deve ser um problema chegar até lá.

— Sim, — Soobin sorriu — já que a gente não conseguiu ir na festa de Halloween dele.

— A gente foi — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— É — Beomgyu sorriu — A gente foi de anjo e demônio — ele levou dois dedos à cabeça, como se fossem seus chifres.

— Eu fui de terno — Kai sorriu orgulhosamente.

— Vocês foram sem a gente? — Yeonjun cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— Porque vocês tavam brigando nessa época — Taehyun apontou para Soobin e Yeonjun.

— Ah — Kai torceu o nariz — Vocês se acertaram?

— Vocês se beijaram?

Yeonjun socou o braço de Beomgyu pela piada.

— Não comecem com isso — Taehyun olhou feio para eles — Vão estragar as coisas de novo.

— Tá, claro — Kai revirou os olhos — A gente vai nessa festa. Sem desculpas.

— E sem brigas — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

***

— Soobin, eu- — Yeonjun foi interrompido por um beijo — Eu na real queria conversar-

— Ah — Soobin deu um passo para trás — Tá. Desculpa.

Ele se apoiou na carteira em oposição àquela em que Yeonjun se sentava.

— Isso é… — Yeonjun olhou para a sala de aula vazia — tudo o que você quer fazer?

Os olhos de Soobin se arregalaram.

— Você quer ir mais a fundo?

— Não foi-

— Tipo, aqui? Eu não tenho camisinh-

— Não! Não, não, meu Deus — Yeonjun riu — Soobin, cala a boca.

As orelhas de Soobin ficaram vermelhas.

— Você não tava falando sobre… aquilo?

— Soobin, por favor — Yeonjun riu novamente — Por favor, cala a boca.

O Lufa-Lufa deixou um suspiro escapar e olhou para baixo.

— Você quer manter isso em segredo? — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Soobin deu de ombros.

— Eu não me importo de manter assim.

— Não, tipo- — Yeonjun desceu da carteira onde se sentava e se aproximou de Soobin — O que você quer? — ele franziu a testa — O que você quer de verdade?

— Eu não… — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça — Eu não tô entendendo… 

— Bin, — Yeonjun tomou uma de suas mãos — eu não sou o Daewon. Eu não vou pedir pra você manter a gente em segredo.

Soobin abaixou o olhar.

— Desculpa.

— Olha pra mim — Yeonjun pediu — Eu quero exibir você. Quero que todo mundo saiba que a gente tá junto — ele levou uma mão à bochecha de Soobin e a afagou suavemente — Eu quero que eles vejam como eu sou sortudo.

— Jun — Soobin desviou o olhar.

— Se você pedir desculpas de novo, eu vou te dar um tapa.

Soobin riu e encarou Yeonjun novamente.

— Eu não quero que seja segredo.

— Que bom — Yeonjun beijou a ponta de seu nariz, fazendo Soobin soltar um gritinho de surpresa — Você é meu namorado, então?

Ele sorriu radiantemente.

— Sim.

Yeonjun sorriu de volta.

— E a gente não precisa se esconder pra se pegar a noite inteira — ele franziu o cenho — Eu quero conversar, e te abraçar, e assistir filme no celular com você, e talvez andar de mãos dadas, e te abraçar.

— Você disse me abraçar duas vezes.

— Eu sei.

Soobin riu ao abrir os braços, e Yeonjun sorriu, aninhando-se em seu peito.

— Okay, a gente pode fazer tudo isso.

— A gente tem que contar pros outros — Yeonjun disse com sua bochecha esmagada contra o peito de Soobin.

Ele descansou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Yeonjun.

— Não fica bravo comigo por falar isso de novo, mas me desculpa. Mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Eu pensei que seria segredo por causa do… Você sabe.

Yeonjun fechou os olhos e suspirou, envolvendo a cintura de Soobin com os braços e abraçando-o com mais força.

— Você tá cheiroso.

Soobin riu com a mudança de assunto.

— Brigado, meu namorado que me deu esse perfume.

— Seu namorado tem bom gosto.

— Ele tem.

— Aposto que ele é bonito, também.

— Na verdade, ele é um babaca arrogante.

Yeonjun riu e socou Soobin de brincadeira.

— Ele não pode ser melhor que o meu namorado.

Soobin riu.

— Ah, ele é — ele se pôs a desenhar círculos nas costas de Yeonjun — Meu namorado aguentou todos os meus problemas e erros.

— Soobin, — Yeonjun ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos — você realmente não pode simplesmente fugir quando tá sentindo alguma coisa.

Soobin suspirou.

— Eu sei.

— Aconteceu aquela última vez, também — ele fez biquinho — E você prometeu que ia falar comigo. Mas você fez de novo — Yeonjun expirou.

O Monitor Chefe assentiu.

— Dessa vez eu não vou fugir.

— É bom mesmo — Yeonjun torceu o nariz — Na terceira você tá fora.

Soobin agarrou o rosto de Yeonjun e espremeu suas bochechas.

— Você tá certo — ele sorriu — Meu namorado é bonito.

Yeonjun riu enquanto Soobin se inclinava para lhe dar um beijinho nos lábios.

— Junie, sobre o que você disse mais cedo… — Soobin franziu o cenho — Você não quer se pegar hoje à noite?

— Cala a boca e me beija, seu bestão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Mais uma vez aqui pra explicar adaptação de piadinha kkkkk  
> Então, quando é dito que o Yeonjun bate no Beomgyu por ele ter feito uma piada, foi por causa do jogo de palavras em inglês com as expressões 'make up' (que significa 'fazer as pazes' e coisas do tipo) e 'make out' (que não tem uma tradução direta em português, então significa algo do tipo 'beijar alguém profundamente por um longo período de tempo sem interrupções'). Como era meio inviável eu usar essas definições longas, eu optei por tentar dar um ar cômico usando 'se acertaram' e 'se beijaram', que acabam ficando com uma sonoridade parecida por terem o pronome 'se' e terem as terminações em '-aram'.  
> (Eu faço Letras, não consigo me conter na hora de explicar qualquer coisa sobre a língua bssbjsbeie me perdoem)  
> Por enquanto é só! Obrigadaa ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	19. Ano Novo, Mesmos Nós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

Yeonjun olhou para o outro lado da mesa depois de Soobin chutar sua canela, encarando-o com olhos arregalados.

“Conta pra eles.”

Yeonjun cerrou as sobrancelhas.

“Por que eu?”

— Vocês tão brigando de novo? — Kai suspirou ao lado de Soobin.

— Não, — Yeonjun riu nervosamente — a gente tá bem.

— É — Soobin ergueu as sobrancelhas ao encarar Yeonjun.

— Em equipe trabalhar… — Yeonjun sussurrou com olhos estreitos — faz o sonho se realizar.

Soobin franziu o cenho.

— Você tá parecendo meu cunhado.

— O Namjoon? — Beomgyu se intrometeu na conversa.

— Afe, — Kai sacudiu a cabeça ao morder seu lanche — ele é um sonho.

— E você tentou me convencer de que era hétero — Taehyun franziu a testa.

— Hétero? — Beomgyu riu — Ele gostava do Daewon até um tempo atrás.

— Isso foi dois anos atrás, supera — Kai revirou os olhos.

O corpo de Soobin ficou tenso à menção dele.

— O quê?

— Ah, — Taehyun mastigava as gelatinas que Kai havia trazido — você não sabia porque era próximo dele, então a gente não te contou.

— Mas — Kai pôs uma mão sobre a mesa — agora a gente pode esquecer tudo isso.

— De quem você gosta agora? — Beomgyu sorriu.

— Da sua mãe.

Soobin olhou de volta para Yeonjun e deu de ombros.

— Alguma outra hora?

Yeonjun revirou os olhos antes de assentir, ouvindo os outros implicando um com o outro.

***

— Será que a gente deveria, sei lá, combinar nossas roupas hoje à noite?

Yeonjun riu quando Soobin olhou para ele de onde descansava sobre seu peito.

— Você tá dizendo isso porque o Tae e o Beomgyu disseram que iam combinandinho?

Soobin franziu os lábios e tentou se acomodar melhor, já que o pequeno sofá da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa não lhe dava muito espaço.

— Talvez eu esteja falando porque eu quero ir combinandinho?

— Binnie, — Yeonjun afagou seu braço — eu não vejo problema em você ser a conchinha menor e deitar em cima de mim, mas acho que minhas pernas já tão sem circulação.

Soobin se sentou e deixou que Yeonjun fizesse o mesmo.

— Você que queria ficar deitado junto.

— É, mas eu esqueci que você é um gigante e que a gente só tem sofá de tamanho normal pra fazer isso.

— Eu até poderia sugerir minha cama, mas… — Soobin olhou para o relógio na parede — as pessoas vão chegar a qualquer momento.

Yeonjun sorriu para ele e anuiu.

— Tudo bem, bebê, a gente dá um jeito.

— Bebê? — Soobin tentou segurar a risada ao se sentar novamente no sofá.

— Você prefere querido? Benzinho? Amor? — Yeonjun provocou antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

Soobin agarrou a parte de trás de seu pescoço e o beijou de volta. O som da porta se abrindo fez o Lufa-Lufa pular para trás e se levantar do sofá.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Kai cerrou as sobrancelhas enquanto Soobin deixava escapar um suspiro.

— É você — ele disse com uma mão no peito.

— É, sou eu — Kai entrou na sala — E o Yeonjun não deveria estar aqui a essa hora.

— Verdade — Yeonjun se levantou e olhou para Soobin — A gente deveria conversar outra hora, Soobin.

— Ah, — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas — vocês tavam se acertando?

— A gente já se beijo- acertou! — Soobin riu — A gente se acertou.

— E eu deveria ir — Yeonjun começou a andar até à porta — Vejo vocês à noite.

Do jeito que as coisas iam, eles não conseguiriam contar aos outros.

*** 

— E aí — Beomgyu sorriu e apontou para os dois — Vocês tão combinando. Mais ou menos.

Yeonjun sorriu rigidamente para Soobin, que vestia seu suéter azul e amarelo, que conciliava com o cabelo de Yeonjun e seu moletom amarelo. Os tons eram diferentes e Soobin usava jeans azul claros enquanto Yeonjun usava calças skinny pretas.

Eles estavam a caminho da estação de trem de Hogsmeade, assim como muitos outros estudantes.

— É, mais ou menos.

Eles olharam para os outros dois. Taehyun vestia calças xadrez que combinavam com a boina de Beomgyu, e ambos se limitaram a um mesmo esquema de cores dos pés à cabeça. Desde as camisas brancas com detalhes em vermelho aos acessórios prateados.

— Quanto tempo vocês levaram pra montar esses conjuntos? — Kai riu.

— A gente viu um casal quando fomos fazer compras de Natal — Beomgyu brincou com os dedos — Então, a gente comprou essas roupas.

— Tá fofo — Soobin disse.

— Não tá estúpido?

— Gyu, você poderia ter me falado se você tava se sentindo estúpido — Taehyun suspirou.

— Vocês tão bonitos — Yeonjun deu de ombros — Tá fofo, sério.

Beomgyu torceu o nariz e Taehyun revirou os olhos.

— Você tá se sentindo estúpido?

— Talvez. 

— Por que você não disse antes? — Taehyun franziu o cenho.

— Ei — Kai apontou para eles — Sem brigar, lembra?

— Achei que isso fosse pra gente? — Yeonjun cerrou as sobrancelhas.

— É pra todo mundo aqui — Kai empinou o queixo.

— Se você não tá gostando, me dá o chapéu — Taehyun estendeu uma mão.

Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não. Eu quero que todo mundo saiba que você tá comigo.

Yeonjun fez biquinho e olhou para Soobin, que lhe deu um sorriso rígido.

— Gente-

O trem parou, interrompendo Yeonjun. Vários estudantes começaram a desembarcar animadamente.

Yeonjun suspirou ao se levantar, o resto do grupo seguindo-os para a estação coberta de neve. 

Eles caminharam com o resto dos estudantes até a casa, alguns já bebendo e cantando.

— E, por favor, ninguém dando PT hoje — Soobin implorou — Não tô a fim de carregar vocês pra cama e limpar vômito e sim, Beomgyu, eu tô falando de você.

— Foi uma vez só — ele revirou os olhos — Era minha primeira vez tomando shots.

— Na verdade aconteceu três vezes — Taehyun tombou a cabeça para um lado.

Beomgyu franziu a testa.

— Brigado por contar, mor.

— Sem briga — Kai avisou novamente — E, Yeonjun, é melhor você já saber — ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu moletom — Tem várias bebidas fortes, então toma cuidado.

— Eu não sou de beber muito.

— Ótimo — Taehyun assentiu — Você tá no time dos babás, então.

— Parece bem chato — ele franziu o cenho.

— É só fazer o máximo pra esses jumentos ficarem sóbrios o suficiente pra andar de volta pra estação.

Quando entraram na casa lotada, parecia quase uma festa Trouxa que seus colegas de classe realizavam.

Bom, exceto as caixas de som flutuantes. E as bebidas brilhantes que mudavam de cor. E os elfos domésticos servindo-os.

Okay, talvez não fosse uma festa como as Trouxas.

— Ah! — Kai pegou uma das bebidas brilhantes num copo vermelho — Eu gosto desses aqui.

— A gente tomou desses quando ganhou a Taça das Casas — Beomgyu sorriu.

— A gente tomou desses quando ganhou a Taça de Quadribol — Taehyun deu um sorriso de canto de boca para ele.

O Grifinória pôs a língua para fora e se virou.

— Aquilo é Destilado de Margarida? — ele foi até uma mesa com diferentes misturas.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça, copo contra os lábios.

— Eu não suporto eles.

— Ai, não — Taehyun estalou a língua — O cuzão tá aqui.

Todos olharam para onde um monte de alunos da Sonserina estavam rindo, Daewon entre eles.

— Deveria ter adivinhado — Taehyun suspirou.

— Sem brigar com ele hoje — Kai avisou.

— A regra não se aplica a ele — Beomgyu bufou.

— Se aplica quando todos os amigos dele tão aqui — Soobin suspirou.

— Acho que eu vou precisar beber alguma coisa, afinal de contas — Yeonjun franziu a testa.

— É, eu também — Soobin torceu o nariz e olhou para ele.

Yeonjun anuiu.

— Eu busco.

Ele passou pela multidão e chegou à mesa cheia de garrafas diferentes, variadas em tamanho e cor, e tentou ler alguns rótulos. Talvez ele conseguisse achar algo de que Soobin gostasse. 

Depois de um tempo escolhendo garrafas, ele olhou para o grupo para tentar ter uma ideia, apenas para encontrar alguém falando com Soobin enquanto os outros estavam parados para um lado, desconfortáveis.

E claro que era Ele.

Yeonjun largou as garrafas na mesa e começou a andar até eles novamente quando viu Daewon sussurrando algo no ouvido de Soobin.

Ele viu Taehyun lhe dar um olhar de aviso, Beomgyu sorrindo para ele animadamente e Kai erguendo as sobrancelhas ao bebericar de seu copo.

— Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa lá em cima — Daewon tentou pegar sua mão.

— Me deixa em pa-

Com uma mão na parte de trás do pescoço de Soobin e ficando nas pontas dos pés, Yeonjun beijou seu namorado.

Soobin cedeu instantaneamente, beijando-o de volta com a mesma intensidade ao colocar uma mão no quadril de Yeonjun para se estabilizar.

Quando Yeonjun deu um passo para trás, Daewon já se fora. Ele se virou para seus amigos para ver Kai tossindo ao enxugar o queixo.

— De todas as direções pra onde você podia ter cuspido, — Beomgyu respirou profundamente, sua camisa branca manchada com marrom claro — tinha que ser em mim?

Taehyun estreitou os olhos.

— Beijar seu namorado depois de ficar bravo com o Daewon, que jeito original de contar pra gente sobre o relacionamento de vocês.

Yeonjun franziu o cenho ao deixar suas mãos caírem do pescoço de Soobin.

— Hã… — ele pestanejou — Essa não era a reação que eu esperava.

— Sim — Kai arregalou os olhos ao olhar para os outros dois meninos — Oi? O que tá acontecendo?

— A gente tá junto, hã… — Soobin tomou a mão de Yeonjun na sua — Namorando.

O menino do cabelo azul franziu a testa.

— Vocês dois sabiam? — ele apontou para o outro casal.

Taehyun deu de ombros.

— Vocês fizeram as pazes tão de repente, tinha que ser isso.

— E a gente também viu vocês esses dias — Beomgyu riu.

O rosto de Soobin empalideceu.

— O que vocês viram?

— Vocês dando risadinha e se beijando no corredor? — Taehyun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por quê? O que mais tinha pra ver? — Beomgyu deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Nada! — Yeonjun riu — É exatamente isso que a gente fez. Se beijar. Só isso.

— Tá bom — Beomgyu riu — Vou limpar minha camisa, então.

— Desculpa por isso — Kai fez uma careta.

— A gente já volta — Taehyun acenou com a cabeça antes de levar Beomgyu até o banheiro.

— Não foi tão difícil quanto a gente achou que ia ser — Soobin fez biquinho, e Yeonjun riu e esticou o pescoço novamente para lhe dar um beijinho.

— Acho que eu vou vomitar — Kai cerrou as sobrancelhas.

Soobin revirou os olhos.

— Vê se cresce.

Kai sacudiu a cabeça e levou uma mão ao peito.

— Acho que eu bebi demais.

— Ah — Yeonjun olhou para o mais alto.

— Ai, não — Soobin agarrou o braço de Kai e o arrastou para o banheiro, empurrando pessoas para fora de seu caminho.

***

— E você tava preocupado comigo — Beomgyu bufou quando viu Soobin carregando Kai nas costas enquanto andavam até a estação.

Yeonjun caminhava à frente deles, com sua varinha servindo de lanterna.

— Você não consegue nem andar em linha reta — Soobin sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sou gay e rebelde, saio da linha.

— A gente nem conseguiu ficar pra contagem regressiva — Taehyun suspirou ao enroscar seu braço no de Beomgyu.

— A gente ainda tem quatro minutos — Yeonjun embolsou seu celular novamente depois de checar a hora.

— Sério, ele tomou, tipo, três copos — as palavras de Beomgyu se embaralhavam.

— Dois, na real — Taehyun suspirou.

— A gente tem foto da nossa roupa?

— Achei que você disse que tava se sentindo estúpido.

— Não, — Beomgyu fez bico — a gente tá fofo. Vamos tirar foto.

— Vocês podem fazer isso assim que a gente chegar na estação — Yeonjun riu. Agora ele entendia por que um time de babás era preciso.

Eles caminharam em silêncio na neve por um tempo. Uma vez que chegaram à estação, Soobin depositou Kai num banco.

— Argh, ele tá ficando mais pesado.

A estação estava praticamente vazia e o trem deles chegaria em quarenta minutos. Beomgyu já estava arrastando Taehyun para um lugar com “luz boa” para tirar suas selfies.

— Um minuto — Yeonjun sorriu para Soobin, erguendo seu celular para que ele pudesse ver.

Soobin sorriu para ele e segurou sua mão.

— Você quer tirar uma foto, também?

— Pra lembrar a tentativa falha de combinar as roupas?

Soobin riu ao tirar o celular do bolso e abrir o aplicativo da câmera.

— Pro meu descanso de tela.

Yeonjun deu uma risadinha e se aproximou de Soobin para a foto, optando depois por deixar um beijo em sua bochecha.

O burburinho de Hogsmeade ficava mais alto conforme a contagem regressiva para o Ano Novo começava.

Soobin o beijou quando os fogos de artifício explodiram, literalmente e também no coração de Yeonjun.

Ele encostou suas testas juntas.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Junie.

— Feli-

— Feliz Ano Novo, meus amores! — Beomgyu correu até eles, rindo.

— Kai, levanta. Você vai vomitar de novo se ficar deitado — Taehyun tentou movê-lo, e Kai abriu os olhos.

— Ah? — Kai riu — Feliz Ano Novo — ele cobriu os ouvidos por causa dos fogos de artifício, mas ainda sorriu para eles.

Soobin suspirou.

— Eu vou sentir falta desses malucos quando a gente se formar.

— É verdade — Taehyun se virou para os três setimanistas — É o último ano de vocês em Hogwarts.

— O que eu vou fazer, sozinho aqui? — Kai choramingou.

— Como assim “sozinho”? — Taehyun projetou os lábios.

— Qualquer coisa a gente pega o trem pra cá de fim de semana — Yeonjun lhes garantiu.

— Eu não quero que vocês vão embora — Kai chorou ao se jogar no banco. Soobin riu e foi levantá-lo de novo.

Beomgyu riu.

— Amor, você tá chorando?

O Corvinal mordeu o lábio ao olhar para baixo.

— Não?

Yeonjun suspirou ao observá-los. Ele estava feliz por ter decidido vir para Hogwarts.

Feliz por ter conhecido Soobin aquele dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiê ~~  
> Penúltimo capítulo!! aaaaaaaaaa *surtos*  
> Passando pra avisar mais algumas adaptações (aiai tradutores soframos juntos) hehe  
> O original usou a frase motivacional famosa do RM ("teamwork makes the dream work"), e aí eu dei uma invertida nas palavras pra conseguir fazer a rima acontecer com os verbos ("em equipe trabalhar faz o sonho se realizar").  
> A bebida ‘Daisyroot Draught’ foi mencionada no original. Ela existe no mundo de Harry Potter, mas não aparece nos livros, só em algumas postagens do Wizarding World, então não existe uma tradução oficial do nome dela pro português. Eu acabei optando por ‘Destilado de Margarida’ mais pra deixar padronizado o começo com ‘d’ de ‘draught’ e ‘destilado’.  
> Mais uma vez, foi usado o trocadilho 'make up' x 'make out' traduzido como 'se acertar' x 'se beijar'.  
> Além disso, foi usado também o jogo de palavras com 'straight' (em inglês, tem sentido tanto de 'direto'/'reto'/'direito' quanto de 'hétero') e 'gay' quando o Soobin fala pro Gyu que ele tava explanando o Kai quando não conseguia nem andar direito. O 'you can't even walk straight' do original teve seu sentido mantido na tradução, mas a resposta original do Beomgyu de 'I walk gay' foi adaptada pra eu conseguir fazer as expressões 'andar em linha reta' e 'sair da linha' contrastarem. Espero que não tenha ficado horrível kkk  
> Por ora é só! Se tudo correr bem na minha vida de universitária, amanhã eu traduzo e posto o último!! AAAAAAAAA *ainda mais surtos*  
> Obrigada! ^^  
> \- Bia sz


	20. As Bolachas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é um trabalho de TRADUÇÃO, apenas. Trabalho original pertence ao usuário taegirights, que me concedeu permissão para postar minhas traduções.
> 
> This is a work of TRANSLATION, only. Original work belongs to the user taegirights, who has given me permission to post my translations.

— Quem é que passa uma prova no começo do ano? — Yeonjun puxou os cabelos enquanto tentava ler a mesma linha mais uma vez. Ele estivera no Salão de Estudos quase o dia todo.

— A mesma professora que deu prova no começo do semestre — Beomgyu apertou um ursinho de gelatina entre seus dedos — Mas isso expulsou o Daewon, então… — ele deu de ombros.

— Não consigo ler — Yeonjun fechou seu livro — Não adianta.

O Grifinória tombou a cabeça para um lado com a expressão pétrea.

— E você disse que eu era o parceiro de estudos ruim — ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estudando? — Soobin juntou-se a eles e se sentou ao lado de Yeonjun.

— Tentando.

— Hm — Soobin fez biquinho — Tá muito difícil pro meu bebê?

Yeonjun também projetou os lábios.

— Aham — ele assentiu.

Beomgyu ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Agora eu entendo o Hyuka — ele pegou seu livro e se levantou — Bom, eu vou indo.

Yeonjun mostrou-lhe a língua.

— Ah, — ele agarrou sua mochila — chegou uma coisa pra você hoje de manhã.

— Pra mim? — Soobin assistiu animadamente.

— Aqui — Yeonjun tirou um pote de plástico da mochila — Minha mãe fez bolacha pra você.

— Sua mãe? — Soobin olhou para ele ao pegar o tupperware.

— Certeza que foi mais o meu pai que fez, mas ela queria que eu desse pra você — o menino do cabelo azul anuiu — Eles tão de boa, eu já experimentei um.

— Ela queria entregar pra mim?

— Vou te dar um soco se você chorar.

Soobin riu e se inclinou para frente para beijar a têmpora de Yeonjun.

— Brigado.

Yeonjun tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

— Soobin?

— Sim?

— O que você vai fazer… depois que a gente se formar?

— Bom… — Soobin se endireitou no assento para poder encarar Yeonjun — Meus pais são fabricantes de varinhas, então acho que eu vou estudar varinhologia. 

— Sério? — Yeon tombou a cabeça — Eu não sabia disso.

Soobin sorriu ao assentir. Ele tirou sua varinha das vestes e a colocou sobre a mesa.

Yeonjun segurou-a para ver mais de perto a gravura elaborada decorando sua haste.

— A minha é bem sem graça — Yeonjun resgatou sua varinha e a entregou para Soobin — Sei lá o quê de dragão.

— Fibra de coração de dragão? — Soobin riu ao inspecionar a varinha — E castanheira. Apropriada pra um Sonserina.

— Você só tá tagarelando.

— Ela é poderosa, sério — Soobin anuiu.

— Cala a boca — ele bufou ao tomar a varinha de volta.

— E você, tá planejando fazer o quê?

Yeonjun franziu os lábios.

— Não sei — ele voltou o olhar para a mesa — Não sei se eu consigo passar nos N.I.E.M.s, então eu não poderia trabalhar pro Ministério ou coisa do tipo.

— Você queria?

— Não muito — ele deu de ombros — Acho que vou tirar um ano, trabalhar um pouco.

Soobin assentiu.

— Isso é bom, também. Você não precisa começar a estudar direto.

***

Os outros estavam sentados do lado de fora mais uma vez. Eles tiveram de trazer uma toalha de piquenique que Kai comprara para que a neve derretida não os molhasse.

Soobin os achou e se lançou no meio deles, ao lado de Kai.

— Argh.

— Você tava chorando ou o quê? — Taehyun riu.

— Alergia — Soobin coçou o nariz — Acabei de voltar da aula de Herbologia.

— É só trocar de aula — Kai revirou os olhos.

— Mas eu amo Herbologia — Soobin fez bico — As plantas só não me amam de volta.

— Você quer os livros da minha mãe?

Eles olharam para Yeonjun, e Soobin se sentou.

— Não precisa.

— Tem coisas sobre madeira pra varinhologia, também — Yeonjun ergueu as sobrancelhas — Eles só tão pegando poeira lá em casa. Se tem alguém em quem eu confio pra ficar com eles, é você.

— Uau — Soobin olhou para baixo e cobriu o rosto — Obrigado — ele assentiu.

— Se você começar a chorar, eu juro-

— Não vou — Soobin ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos fechados com força enquanto ele se abanava com as mãos — É só a alergia.

— A gente tá no meio de janeiro — Beomgyu franziu o cenho.

— Alergia de Herbologia — Soobin olhou feio para ele através de olhos marejados.

***

Yeonjun tentou focar em seu livro, mas o barulho ao seu redor parecia apenas ficar mais e mais alto enquanto seus colegas jantavam. Uma mão veio por detrás dele e lhe tirou o livro.

— Ei — ele olhou feio para trás — Devolve.

— Come seu jantar — Soobin apontou para a mesa em frente a Yeonjun.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu tenho prova amanhã.

— Que bom — Soobin pôs o livro debaixo do braço — Come, repõe as energias, e eu te devolvo o livro depois do jantar.

As meninas ao redor deles deram risadinhas. Todos agora sabiam sobre o casal: o Monitor Chefe popular e o menino de cabelo azul que se transferiu em seu último ano. Não era uma dupla fácil de ser ignorada. 

Talvez houvesse sido depois de uma menina tentar se declarar para Soobin.

O Lufa-Lufa nervoso deixou escapar que estava namorando Yeonjun, e que ele sentia muito, muito mesmo.

Yeonjun estava surpreso que os amigos de Daewon ainda não haviam provocado-o. Talvez fosse graças ao fato de Soobin ser o Monitor Chefe. Talvez fosse porque eles fossem covardes sem seu líder.

Às vezes era engraçado para Soobin; como Monitor Chefe, ele quebrava regras demais. Ele permitia que Yeonjun e Taehyun fossem à sua sala comunal brincar com Kai, entrava em salas de aula escondido à noite com seu namorado e deixava seus amigos fazerem o mesmo.

— Talvez eles tenham escolhido o Monitor Chefe errado — Soobin riu.

— Não — Taehyun olhou feio para ele — Você é o melhor Monitor Chefe de todos, cala a boca.

— Nossa, que mentira — Kai brincou com o cubo mágico (ou cubo Trouxa, como ele chamava) que Beomgyu lhe dera — O Namjoon foi o melhor Monitor Chefe de todos. Além do mais, — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas — ele tinha pernas bonitas.

— Mano, — Taehyun sacudiu a cabeça — você é tão gay. Admite logo.

— Eu gosto de meninas, também, sabe.

— Fala o nome de uma.

— A mãe do Beomgyu.

— Eu não faço nada e ainda assim me envolvem — Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nem ferrando — Soobin riu — Sempre que o Kai ia lá em casa e meu irmão tava com os amigos, ele me pedia pra ficar com eles.

Kai deu de ombros.

— E daí? Eles são grandes gostosos.

Beomgyu estufou as bochechas ao assentir.

— São mesmo.

Soobin franziu a testa.

— Você tá do lado do seu namorado.

— Taehyun, — Beomgyu se virou para ele — eles são grandes gostosos?

— São — ele anuiu.

Ambos encaram Soobin, que lhes mostrou o dedo.

— Uau — Kai ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar para os dois — Vocês dois têm olhos bem grandes, os dos seus filhos vão ser enormes.

— Dos filhos del- — Yeonjun beliscou a ponte do nariz — Eles dão biologia humana pra vocês em Hogwarts?

— Dão — Taehyun franziu o cenho — Foi muito ruim.

— Bruxos são conservadores, sabe — Beomgyu deu de ombros.

— Mas ao ponto de um marmanjo de dezessete anos não saber de onde os bebês vêm?

— A gente não sabe nem de onde o Kai vem — Beomgyu riu.

— Como assim? Da minha casa? — Kai ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não — Soobin riu — A gente sabe onde você mora.

— O Yeonjun não sabe.

— Hyuka — Yeonjun ergueu uma mão — Você não é mestiço?

— Sou? — ele deu de ombros — Minha mãe é coreana.

— E seu pai? — Taehyun tombou a cabeça para um lado.

Kai olhou para o cubo em suas mãos.

— Não era.

— A gente- — Yeonjun pausou quando Soobin pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

— Desiste.

— Às vezes eu acho que ele tá fingindo demência — Beomgyu sacudiu a cabeça ao se levantar, Taehyun seguindo-o.

— Quem tá? — Kai franziu a testa.

Yeonjun suspirou e se levantou também, segurando a mão de Soobin e puxando-a.

— Espera — Kai olhou para eles enquanto saíam andando — Quem que tá?

***

— … mas isso não tava no livro, e eu tenho certeza que eu não tinha anotação daquilo. Ainda assim, acho que eu passei — Yeonjun suspirou — Por pouco.

Ele ouviu o fogo estalando, sua orelha esquerda pressionada contra o peito de Soobin enquanto ouvia seu coração bater. Eles haviam finalmente encontrado uma posição confortável, mesmo que isso significasse que Yeonjun tivesse de ser a conchinha menor enquanto os pés de Soobin ficavam pendurados para fora do sofá.

Depois de um tempo, ele olhou para Soobin, que brincava com seus fios de cabelo azul.

— Tá pensando em quê?

O Lufa-Lufa escaneou seu rosto por um momento.

— Lembra de quando você me disse pra parar de fugir quando eu sentisse alguma coisa?

Yeonjun franziu a testa. Ele se endireitou em cima do peito de Soobin e trauteou.

Soobin sorriu.

— Eu te amo.

O menino do cabelo azul expirou com força e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Soobin.

— Não me assusta desse jeito — ele inspirou fundo — Também te amo.

— Eu te assustei? — ele riu.

Yeonjun projetou os lábios.

— Achei que você ia, sei lá, se arrepender de tudo.

Soobin riu ao colocar os braços em volta de Yeonjun e abraçá-lo mais apertado, esmagando-o contra seu peito.

— Eu nunca me arrependeria.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Yeonjun e suspirou.

— Foi uma jogada esperta — Yeonjun sorriu — Mandar você pra entregar minha carta.

— Você ainda teria vindo, se não tivesse sido eu?

Yeonjun torceu o nariz.

— Não sei.

Pensando naquele dia, o que foi que o fez mudar de ideia?

Seu pai?

Soobin?

Talvez ver outros estudantes bruxos.

Talvez querer se encaixar.

— Não fica pensando demais no passado — Soobin suspirou ao afagar sua cabeça.

Yeonjun olhou para a lareira de novo, e o coração de Soobin apertou o passo.

— Por que tá acelerando? — ele ergueu o olhar, e Soobin já estava encarando-o.

— Hm?

— Seu coração.

— Ah — Soobin riu — Fui pego.

— O quê?

— Eu pensei num negócio, mas é muito meloso.

Yeonjun sorriu.

— Eu amo uma melação.

— Você vir pra cá… — Soobin riu ao desviar os olhos — deve ter sido o destino.

— Tem razão — Yeonjun anuiu contra seu peito — Foi bem meloso.

Soobin tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas o menino do cabelo azul envolveu o pescoço de Soobin com os braços e se firmou onde estava. Ele desistiu e se deitou de novo, e Yeonjun levantou a cabeça, rindo.

— Eu ia gostar de acreditar nisso aí — ele olhou nos olhos de Soobin — Destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Socorrinho : ' )  
> Oiê ~~  
> Nem acredito que terminei essa segunda parte! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> Pra quem já foi fuçar o original, tem mais uma parte ainda pra ser traduzida, e ela é a maior de todas.  
> Ou seja, vou terminar de traduzir essa série só no ano que vem kkkkkk  
> Mas não tem problema, porque eu me divirto muito fazendo minhas traduções e, como eu disse nas notas de Amor dos Sem-Amor, o universo e os personagens são muito queridos pra mim, então eu faço com muito amor.  
> Agradecimentos especiais à autora s2 taegirights s2 que me permitiu traduzir e adaptar a história dela pro português brasileiro.  
> Ainda não acabou, vejo vocês depois!  
> Obrigadinhaa ^^  
> \- Bia sz


End file.
